THE FINE PRINT
by YH
Summary: At the reading of Alistair Crane's will, secrets are uncovered which forever change the lives of the Russells, Cranes, Bennets, and Lopez-Fitzgeralds. Will Julian Crane and Eve Russell be able to overcome their obstacles and reunite?
1. Chapter 1

A poisoned cigar. A poisoned cigar finally rid the world of his dear old dad. So simplistic, yet so brilliant and deadly. Who was the evil genius who thought of it? He wished it had been him, but alas it was not. He covertly scanned the library wondering if the genius was in the room.

He looked to Fox, who had one hand on Whitney's slightly rounded stomach and the other hand intertwined with hers. Ah, young love, Julian thought, but fraught with so many obstacles. Shaking his head, he returned to his thoughts. He believed Fox could have pulled this off, but Fox's time as of late was consumed with Whitney and the baby.

He easily dismissed Eve, Sheridan, Theresa, Pilar, and Ivy. None of them had the heart to do such a dastardly deed. Luis, Antonio, and TC were all too passionate and angry to let Alistair die in such a slick and easy way. So that left his newly raised from the dead stepmother, Katherine, and her lover, Martin. They had managed to elude his father all these years; they could have pulled this off. And there was also Becky. He had not forgotten Becky held a degree in biochemistry from Brown although she worked hard to cover that little tidbit. He might have to send his latest ex-wife, courtesy of the Caribbean, a little diamond bauble as a thank you gift, just in case. Julian smiled.

* * *

Fox wondered why he was here. He had more important things to do, for instance find out why Whitney wasn't more excited about the baby. Yes, the pregnancy was unplanned and a shock, but they were about to become parents and he had happily accepted it. Hell, he sent out announcements to everyone in his PDA and he hoped that soon he would be sending out wedding invitations. He thought she was coming to terms with Chad being their half-brother, and their intimate relationship with the daily sessions with the psychologist. But maybe it wasn't working as well as he thought. No, he thought, shaking his head. It was something else; something else was bothering her. Turning his head to face her, he vowed to get to the bottom of it.

He turned his attention to the reason they were all here. Why hadn't this will reading started, he wondered? He didn't care if Alistair left him anything. He had been siphoning off money from various Crane owned companies and dummy companies since he was 15. Invested correctly, he had enough money that his great-great-great-grandchildren never had to work. And he knew his father was a billionaire in his own right. So the question reasserted itself, why was he sitting here?

* * *

Eve slipped into the room as quiet as a mouse. She prayed she snuck in unnoticed, but she immediately felt Julian's gaze upon her. She refused to look at him so she lowered her head. The last thing she needed was for TC or Simone to see her have any sort of interaction with Julian. She didn't want to be involved in any fights or arguments today. What she really wanted to know was why she had been summoned to the Crane mansion?

* * *

Looking around the room, Sean Raymond noted everyone in the room and mentally checked them off his list. The Lopez-Fitzgeralds, the Russells, the Bennetts, the Winthrops, the Hastings, Miss Lenox, and of course, the Cranes.

"Good afternoon. I'm Sean Raymond, Mr. Alistair Crane's personal solicitor. In lieu of a written will, Mr. Crane made a video will," Sean concluded.

Oh heavens, would he never be rid of Father, Julian said to himself, as the tape began.

Fading in from black was Alistair Crane, larger than life, looking healthy and alive. "Friends," Alistair began, then laughed. "None of you were my friends. In fact, you were all beneath me and before you get into an uproar, the library doors have been locked so you have to listen to me. So Luis, Sam sit down."

Pausing midstride, the two men went back to their wives' sides.

"Now to the part you hungry vultures are waiting for, the division of my estates is as follows: all Crane properties, except for the house in the Hamptons and the yacht, I leave to my worthless and undeserving son, Julian. What a bitter disappointment you are to me, thank God your mother is dead and can't see the louse you are," Alistair said matter of factly.

An intense pain ripped through Eve's heart as she listened to the vile last words Alistair said to Julian. She wished she could go over to him and wrap her arms around him, but unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

"Ah, it's good to know even in death Father is still Father," Julian said sarcastically.

"But you are better than the rest of the losers in this family," Alistair continued.

* * *

Whitney squeezed Fox's hand as Gwen laid her head against Ethan's shoulder.

Although Ethan was no longer a Crane technically, Gwen knew in his heart he still was and always would be. Many nights, she held and rocked her husband as Ethan cried for all he had lost. For as crazy, manipulative, and murderous as the family was it was the family he knew, loved, loathed, and missed.

* * *

"Sheridan and Luis, I leave the Hampton estate to you."

Sheridan and Luis looked at each other in disbelief. Luis quickly prepared himself for the catch as Sheridan recovered from the shock.

"The estate is where I first discovered that your whore of a mother, Sheridan, was cheating on me with your degenerate of a father, Luis. I'm pretty sure this is where the two of them decided to fake their deaths and leave you kids alone with only one parent. Though I personally think Pilar got the worst end of the deal, five kids to support by cleaning up after Julian, Sheridan, and me, day after day, then come home bone weary to take care of her mixed breed kids. All of this forced Antonio and, you, Luis to grow up and be men before your time," Alistair commented, shaking his head. "Such a shame."

Antonio tightened his arm around his mother.

"Kids, don't listen to him. He's lying. He's trying to hurt you," Martin cried to his children.

Luis started towards Martin, but Sheridan grabbed his arm and shook her head. She held on tightly to his arm. After staring into his wife's eyes, he calmed himself slightly and sat down.

"Dr. Eve Russell, or should I say Dr. Eve Johnson? Has TC finalized the divorce yet? Well, whatever your name is, the yacht is yours," Alistair began.

Julian groaned. Why wasn't he surprised his Father knew?

Eve prayed this wasn't what she thought it was as she felt TC, Simone, and Liz's intense gazes on her.

"You no longer have to reminisce on all the fun times you and Julian had frolicking around on it. Have you two used it since Eve was kicked out of her house?" Alistair questioned.

"You slut, you slept with him while we were married?!" TC yelled with clenched fists.

Shaking her head furiously, Eve refuted the charges against her. "No, TC, of course not. I never cheated on you."

"Yeah, right," Simone said cynically.

TC opened his mouth to say more when Liz patted him on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. Whatever she said seemed to appease him and he merely sent Eve deadly glares.

Eve looked into Simone's eyes and saw hatred, but beyond that was hurt, disillusionment, and bewilderment.

Eve hated that the past she tried to hide so desperately was ruining her youngest baby girl's heart and life.

* * *

"And finally, the main event, the distribution of Crane Enterprises. Julian will have controlling interest with 51%. The boys, Nicholas Foxworth, Little Ethan Martin, and Ethan each will receive 10%."

Ethan moved to the edge of his seat and looked at Gwen. Why was he in Alistair's will?

"And finally for the girls, Sheridan, Regan Winthrop, and Quinn Diana will each receive 5%, and the remaining 4% is left to the future child of Julian and Eve. Cause the way you two have been going at it, there's bound to be another bastard child," Alistair finished.

"You lying tramp! I knew you were sleeping with him," TC shouted. He ran over to Eve and got in her face.

Eve thought quickly on how she should handle this and decided to fight fire with fire. "And you've been keeping your hands off my sister? I think not. You're having sex with my sister in our house," she said to TC in a firm voice.

For a split second, TC had the decency to look away.

"So don't get in my face and scream at me," Eve continued.

"Liz is worth ten Julian Cranes. You're a whore and I'll make sure our daughters stay away from you," TC said, his voice menacing.

Deciding enough was enough, Julian jumped into the fray and went to stand in between TC and Eve. "Lying in wait for her sister's husband makes Liz an upstanding citizen? You can't be that stupid, can you, TC?" Julian questioned.

TC's heated gaze turned to Julian. "Don't you open your mouth to talk to me. Even your father thinks you're a parasite," TC said angrily as he took a swing at Julian.

Sam grabbed his arm before it could connect and pulled him away from Julian to the other side of the room.

"Man, you gotta calm down," Sam told TC.

"Turn this off, we don't want to hear anymore," Luis demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir, but my instructions where to play this to the end. If it's of any help, he's almost finished," Sean responded, politely.

"Oh, TC, I was just joking with you. You do anger so easily. Let me correct myself, Sheridan, Regan, Quinn, and Endora Lenox each will receive 4.75% stock in Crane Enterprises. And yes, I did say Endora," Alistair said laughing.

Julian and Tabitha stared at each other. Feeling Eve's gaze on him, Julian turned to her and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Sheridan shook her head, disappointed, and TC smirked triumphantly.

"Chad, if you're wondering why you weren't included in my will. Well, that's a long story, but I'll make it quick. While Eve was laboring away in New York City all by her lonesome, so was Ivy, here in Harmony, with a half-drunk Julian outside in the waiting room. Due to the pain medication, Eve never got a good look at her baby until the next day. And what was described to me was the whitest looking baby anyone had ever seen a black woman give birth to. The doctor assured me the little boy wouldn't get any darker and since I couldn't allow Julian to raise a non-Crane- - yes, Ivy, I knew about your last minute romp with Bennett- - I switched Eve's baby with the dead Bennett passing as a Crane baby- -" Alistair continued.

Ivy fainted, landing in a heap at the foot of her chair. Ethan and Sam were both too devastated and stunned to attend to her. Secretly enjoying the entertainment Alistair was providing, Tabitha saw to Ivy.

"Don't worry Ivy, I didn't kill your baby. It was already dead. SIDS, the doctor believed. Ethan, you can now drop this ridiculous Winthrop name thing and retake your rightful Crane name. Now back to you Chad, your mother was a nice Southern woman whose husband died a month before in an accident at work and she died giving birth to you. Neither she nor her husband had any family to speak of. So I guess, once again, you're an orphan. But I'm leaving you a quarter of a million dollars for helping wreak havoc in TC's life," Alistair informed Chad.

Whitney clutched Fox's hands as if holding on for dear life. God answered one of her prayers and now she prayed that this baby was somehow Fox's.

Fox wrapped his arm around her. This was the best thing he had heard all evening; Chad wasn't their half-brother. His future wife hadn't unknowingly committed incest. Everything else, he could deal with later.

"I have reclaimed my eldest grandson, Ethan, and acknowledged my newest, Endora and now on to my great-grandchildren. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, you are carrying my twin great-grandchildren. But you do so by illegal means. I have tape of you locking Ethan and Gwen's real surrogate into a closet. I also have pictures of you drugging Ethan's drink and then putting on a wig, pretending to be Gwen, slipping into bed with him, and forcing him to have sex with you," Alistair stated.

Ethan and Gwen were stunned.

"Theresita," Pilar cried.

"Theresa," Martin echoed.

"Outside the library doors, Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, awaits the Sheriff, because your brother and Bennett couldn't arrest a rat in a cage, to escort you to your cell. You'll be arraigned on an array of charges from rape to possession of illegal drugs to false imprisonment. But don't worry, I put in a good word for you with the Governor and he'll let you have the twins here in Harmony when the time comes. And oh by the way, Grace, you were never married to David Hastings. It was a lie that Ivy came up with to break up you and Bennett. And yes, that means John isn't your son. Ivy blackmailed both David and Eve to help pull the wool over your eyes."

Ivy fainted once again after seeing the evil looks Sam was giving her. She had finally and truly lost Sam.

Grace grabbed John to her and murmured softly into his ears. Jessica, Kay, and Sam formed a circle around them and held them tight.

"My monies will be distributed the same as the stock for Crane Industries. Julian, don't embarrass this family or ruin my legacy. My arms are far reaching, even in death. Good-bye," Alistair laughed as the screen went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The library was busy and full of crying, whimpering, anger, betrayal, disbelief, heartache, and pain. With one videotape, Alistair had succeeded in creating much more havoc and destruction in death than he had in life. Today lives were irrevocably changed. Friendships and families had been torn apart and broken. If Alistair's last wish was to leave this town in disarray and suffering, he achieved his wish beyond belief.

Julian watched his father's lawyer, Sean Raymond, eject the tape and put it in his briefcase. He surveyed the room, but his eyes closed in on his son. His son, Ethan, he sighed. He was glad to be able to say that again.

His father had been right; he had been half-drunk while he sat in the waiting room. He even had a flask on him. He had been at his wits end; his search for Eve was continuously coming up empty. His mind couldn't figure out how a single, pregnant, black woman with no money and no family disappeared off the face of the earth, untraceable. When the nurse came and got him and Ethan opened his brown eyes and stared at him, Julian had instantly sobered. He felt as if those were Eve's eyes searching his heart and soul and found him lacking. He had both loved and loathed the all-seeing eyes of Ethan. It was good to know now that he hadn't imagined those first few moments in the hospital nursery. Those were Eve's eyes staring at him.

His eyes sought Eve who was crying silently in the corner.

* * *

Eve didn't know if she was coming or going. Her mind and soul breathed a huge sigh of relief and released the guilt that had been weighing heavily on them now that she knew her children hadn't committed incest. Chad wasn't her son. Although he was the baby she had held and rocked in the hospital and mourned for all these years, he wasn't her and Julian's son. He wasn't the little boy she should have been crying over; instead her son was a man who had had the best of everything. A father, a mother, siblings, wealth, privilege, and he never missed or noticed her absence from his life. How could she be a part of her baby boy's life when he didn't need her in it other than the casual way she already was in it?

* * *

Chad wanted to kill someone, preferably Alistair but the bastard was already dead. He had had it all. Finally after years of searching, he found a mom in Dr. Russell and a dad, even if it was Julian Crane, but Alistair had ruined all of that. Now once again, he had nothing, actually less than nothing. Dead parents, no family, and the woman he loved was with his former brother. Walking quickly to the doors, Chad opened them and headed out of the library.

"Chad," Eve called out.

Her voice stopped him and her open arms and tear stained face welcomed him. He ran into her arms and let down his guard as he poured out the past twenty-five years of pain, hurt, and disappointment.

* * *

"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, you are under arrest for rape, possession of an illegal drug, and stalking to a name a few of the charges," the sheriff said, walking into the room. "Ma'am," he said addressing Pilar, "please step away from Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Leaving the clutches of his family, Sam confronted the sheriff.

"My officer and I can bring her in," Sam informed the sheriff.

"How did I know you were going to say that Sam?" asked the assistant district attorney, James Street. "Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald is going to the county jail so she won't get any special privileges just because she has family and friends on the Harmony Police Department," he concluded looking from Luis to Sam. "These are very serious charges and should be treated as such. Read her her rights."

The sheriff pulled a hysterical Theresa from Pilar and recited her rights as he handcuffed her.

"Do you have to handcuff her? She's eight months pregnant, where can she go?" Martin asked both the sheriff and the ADA.

The sheriff sympathized, but shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the law is the law."

As Theresa heard the handcuffs lock in place, her eyes pleaded with Ethan as a continuous stream of tears soaked her face.

But Ethan looked though her, his mind was still reeling from everything he had learned today.

Getting no response from Ethan, she searched for and found Whitney.

Whitney stared back at her with a look of shock and disgust.

"Let's go Miss," the sheriff said calmly.

"Mama, Luis, Antonio, Paloma, Miguel, please someone help me," Theresa screamed, as she was led away. Why was this happening to her? She and Ethan were destined to be together.

"Mama, Luis and I will follow the sheriff to make sure Theresa is ok," Antonio told his crying mother.

Pilar nodded.

"Sheridan, Miguel, Paloma, take Mama home and we'll call you as soon as we know something," Luis added.

His wife and younger siblings nodded.

Luis gave Sheridan a quick kiss and left with Antonio.

The rest of the Lopez-Fitzgeralds followed.

Martin glanced at Katherine, she nodded, silently communicating with him and they rushed out.

* * *

"Ethan," Ivy cried, reaching out to touch her eldest son.

Ethan abruptly moved away from her, avoiding her touch. He strengthened his grip on Gwen's hand and led her out of the library, ignoring everyone.

Gwen shot a quick "I'm sorry" look to Ivy. She saw her mother motion to her to call her later. She nodded, not really sure she wanted to or would be able to. As she sank into the leather passenger seat of the Benz, Gwen's mind staggered at the recent events.

After Sarah died, she thought she would never open her heart to another child, but Little Ethan captured her heart and the thought of the twins sent her heart soaring. But once again, Theresa got involved. She wanted Theresa out of their lives, but not like this. Not by going to prison, she hadn't wished that. But hearing that Theresa had raped Ethan; Gwen stared at her mute husband. Theresa deserved to be burned at the stake after she gave birth to the twins, and even that was letting her off to lightly.

* * *

Simone was in shock. She watched her mother embrace Chad and her sister stare into outer space with her hands intertwined with Fox's. Simone's heart craved and cried for her to go to one of them, but her stubborn mind said, "no." Then her father stepped in and made the decision for her when he put his arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the library.

Walking past the Bennetts, she swiftly squeezed Kay's hand and Kay reciprocated.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, let's go home," Jessica requested.

Kay nodded. "I'll drive," Kay informed her parents, taking the keys out of Sam's hands.

Reading Kay's mind, Tabitha stated, "I'll bring Maria over later."

Kay nodded her thanks and with the help of her sister and cousin, she ushered her grieving parents and former brother to the car.

David Hastings followed behind at a distance.

* * *

Feeling overly generous and bad for her, Rebecca walked over to Ivy and said, "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Suspicious Ivy asked, "Why?"

"Because," huffed Becky, "once a year I try to do something nice for someone other than myself. Plus, it's been a rough day for you. So come on."

Taking in the sparsely populated library, Ivy nodded and rose from her seat.

* * *

Julian's gaze went from the love of his life comforting Chad to his middle son and his girlfriend sitting, staring unseeing out the window. He didn't know whom to go to first. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Tabitha trying to sneak out. One too many MarTimmies and now he had a child with Tabitha. He shivered at the thought. "Tabitha," he said, stopping her movement.

Damn, she wanted to leave unnoticed before Julian had a chance to talk to her. Tabitha wanted out of this house. She plotted and schemed, but she was no where nearly as evil as Alistair.

"Is she mine?" Julian asked with no pretense.

Tabitha longed to respond in a cutting and sharp manner, but she heard Timmy's voice echoing in her head.

"Tabby, be nice," Timmy said over and over.

If being nice cut out Timmy's whining then nice and charming she would be.

"Yes, Endora is yours." She didn't want to share the one thing she loved most in the world. They belonged solely to each other in the same yet different, way as she and Timmy had once belonged to each other. If it wasn't for Endora, she didn't think she would have survived Timmy's unexpected death.

Timmy's voice grew louder.

"Fine," she said to him. She would do the right thing.

"Excuse me?" Julian questioned wondering if Tabitha had been talking to him or herself.

"Oh, nothing I just talk to myself sometimes," she said with something resembling a smile on her face.

Julian returned her equally strange looking smile. I can't believe I slept with this kooky woman, he thought.

"If you want a DNA test- -"

Julian gazed into her eyes and thought for a moment. Tabitha never asked him for anything and probably would have never willing told him if it hadn't been for his father's meddling. "No, that won't be necessary."

Tabitha was surprised; she hadn't expected that response.

"See what happens, Tabby, when you're nice."

She ignored Timmy.

"Try it again. Try it again," Timmy repeated.

"Will you shut-up if I do?" she inquired.

"Yes," Timmy answered nicely.

"Fine," she sighed. "You can see her three times a week at the house, then once you two get to know each other you can keep her every other weekend," Tabitha finished and marched right out the door before Julian could say one word.

Strange woman, Julian said to himself as he heard Tabitha muttering as she left. He was flabbergasted. He hadn't expected such generosity on Tabitha's part. Today was full of the unexpected.

Walking over to Eve and Chad, he hugged them both. "Chad, you will always have a place in this family and in our hearts," he informed Chad quietly.

With tears in his eyes, Chad thanked Julian and Eve. "I better go," Chad said, stepping away from Julian and Eve.

"You don't have to, you can stay," Eve offered.

Chad cast a glance over to the still Fox and Whitney, and then quickly looked away. "No, I need time to think."

They followed his gaze and nodded in understanding.

"If you need anything call," Eve admonished him.

Chad nodded, hugged and kissed Eve and shook Julian's hand and left.

Julian pulled Eve into his arms and held her, trying to communicate all of his feelings and all the things he wanted to say but couldn't. He stepped back and motioned to the two remaining kids in the room.

They made their way to them. Julian sat next to Whitney and Eve next to Fox. Each wrapped their arms around the other's child.

"It's going to be okay," they said simultaneously

Letting go of his male pride front, and with his head in the crook of Eve's neck, Fox freed himself of all of the day's emotions that had been consuming him.

Rubbing his back, Eve simply held him.

Whitney laid her head on Julian's chest.

"It's okay to cry," Julian told her.

She shook her head and laid there, strangely comforted by the sounds of Fox's cries, which he unknowingly was crying for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Julian listened to the stillness of the mansion. He had not been able to sleep at all last night, although he and Eve had been able to convince the emotionally drained Fox and stoic Whitney to spend the night. Much to his displeasure, Eve had not.

He tried to convince Eve to stay, but she, of course, refused. Shortly after midnight, they heard Gwen and Ethan return and head directly to Ethan-Martin's room. For the first time in years, all of his children were under one roof, minus his newest, Endora. Julian opened his desk drawer and pulled out two pictures. One was a family portrait taken years ago with Ivy and the kids. His finger gently traced Ethan, his son with Eve. How could he have not known, not sense it?

When he thought of all of Ethan's good traits, he knew they came from Eve. And Ethan's inability to give up the fun and easy Theresa for the strong, life-long lasting love Gwen had, reeked of himself. He gave up Eve for the easy life with Ivy. But unlike with him, his father's intervention, in regards to Theresa, left Ethan with the better woman, Gwen. That was if Gwen learned to trust and believe in Ethan again.

He knew he hadn't been a great dad or even a semi-decent one. His life was consumed by the pain of losing Eve and trying to forget it was his own fault. But he felt like he had been making strides this year. He called Quinn and Regan once a week, and although they had been highly suspicious at first, they were slowly coming around. Well to be honest, Quinn was coming around. She was so much like Sheridan. Regan was still unsure. Although he mishandled his treatment of Ethan after discovering Sam was Ethan's father, he felt since allowing Gwen and Ethan to adopt Ethan-Martin he'd been making inroads to repairing the damage. Ethan was his son and a simple blood test didn't change that. Now with this latest discovery, hopefully their relationship would continue to improve.

His rapport with Fox was rocky and maybe the most difficult. They were so much alike in some ways. Although Julian thought that when it came to love, Fox was immensely smarter. Fox was committed to Whitney and wasn't going to allow anyone or anything stand in their way. Fox was stronger than him, he smiled at that thought. It made him proud. All parents, including himself, wanted their kids to be better than them and Fox was.

Julian picked up the second picture of Eve and her daughters. The girls were about ten and seven in the picture. It had made the front page of the Harmony Gazette accompanying a story about the annual hospital picnic. Upon seeing the photograph, he called the photographer and bought the negative of the photo and made a reprint. When Fox started showing real interest in Whitney, his heart had been torn. He had always felt an affinity towards Whitney since he'd seen her as a little girl around Harmony. The elevator incident just cemented his feelings. He considered her a daughter.

There was an innocence and naiveté about Whitney, and underneath the stubbornness and pig-headness Simone too, that was charming and old fashioned, which was quite amazing considering who their best friends were. He hadn't wanted Fox to destroy that, but her relationship with Chad and the subsequent knowledge that he was her half-brother, did a fine job of that.

Who knew how the fact that Chad was no longer Whitney and Fox's brother changed the dynamics of everything? When he thought Chad was his son, he had genuinely grown to care about him. Julian admired Chad's tenacity, his lack of excuses and self-pity due to his humbling beginnings. He recently purchased recording studios in New York City, Nashville, Paris, London, Sydney, Bombay, and Tokyo, so Chad could broaden his musical tastes and horizons. He hoped they could maintain a relationship.

Turning on the tape player, Eve's melodic voice filled the room. With bated breath, he waited for the love of his life to walk through the door. Last night, they decided on an early morning confrontation- - No, he thought, that wasn't the right word. They agreed to talk, discuss with Ethan all that happened yesterday. He had wanted to strike while the iron was hot, as soon as Ethan and Gwen came back home. But Eve persuaded him to wait.

Antsy, he rose from his chair and paced; he was ready to reclaim his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren. If Eve moved in and began their relationship anew, life would be perfect. Caught up in his hopes for the future, he missed Eve's intense observation of him.

How could she love such a complex and sometimes devious man, she asked herself. But she knew the answer; Julian had captured her soul on that first night so long ago in the dingy jazz club in Boston. She hadn't known it at the time and neither had he, but the fact remained so. Coughing, she made her presence known. "Good Morning, Julian," she greeted him.

With a bright smile, he embraced her, kissed her cheek, and stole a quick kiss on the lips, though he longed to linger. "Morning, darling. Were you able to rest at all last night?"

"No."

"If you had stayed here, I would have made sure you got some sleep."

Eve gave him a knowing look.

"I did say some," he uttered with a wink.

She smiled, as she stopped the sounds of her own voice. Julian made her smile in the midst of all of this madness and on one of the most important days of their lives. Maybe it was time to give their relationship a true chance and deal with the fallout from TC and Simone later. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes. I took care of everything this morning."

Eve noted the early hour. "Did you get any rest?"

He shook his head. "After everything is settled, then I'll rest."

"Are- -"

A little voice cried out, "You can't catch me, Mommy." Ethan-Martin dashed into Julian's office and hid behind a chair.

Seconds later, Gwen flew in wearing her silk robe. "I'm going to get you," she declared. Then suddenly noticing Eve and Julian, she apologized. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

"No, Gwen, it's okay. Actually we were waiting for you and Eth- -"

"Gwen? Ethan-Martin?" Ethan called out as he stepped into the office. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked curtly.

"Eve and I wanted to talk to you," Julian informed him.

"I can't- -" he started.

"Great- -," Gwen replied.

Gwen and Ethan stared at each other for a moment, silently communicating.

"Okay," he finally complied.

"Mommy, you haven't found me?"

Gwen ran behind the chair, grabbed Ethan-Martin, and picked him up. "I gotcha," she said with glee.

Ethan-Martin laughed and laughed, totally oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Baby, why don't you go to the kitchen and have breakfast with Tina while Daddy and I talk? Then afterwards, we'll go to the park," Gwen said.

"Yippee!! Are you coming to, Daddy?" Ethan-Martin asked from the security of his mother's arms.

"Of course, I'm coming," Ethan smiled with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Lifting his son from Gwen's arms, he kissed Ethan-Martin's cheek and planted him on the floor. "Go eat, so you'll have enough energy for the park."

With a quick goodbye and a wave, the preschooler raced out of the room.

Closing his office door, Julian moved his chair to sit across from Gwen and Ethan. "Shall we sit?" he suggested.

Eve sat next to him and to his utter delight reached for his hand as soon as they sat down. He reminded himself to savor this moment later.

They all stared at each other for a few awkward moments before Julian began.

Eve clutched Julian's hand harder to keep herself from leaping of the chair and embracing Ethan like she would never let him go. Julian gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

She consciously reminded herself not to stare too much or too intensely at him, she didn't want to make this situation any more stressful than it was. But all she craved was to soak in every little bit of him, like she had Chad all those years ago. She was dying to talk to him, to find out all his likes, dislikes, his thoughts and feelings.

Had she ever had a real conversation with Ethan? In all the years she knew him, she didn't think so. Ethan, over the years, was always the well-mannered and polite son of Julian and Ivy. And unfortunately in recent years, he became the indecisive man who toyed and gave false hopes and promises to her Resa. She felt like she stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone. Directly in front of her, sat her grown son with his arm wrapped around the back of his wife's chair as he listened to his father. Ivy and Resa's obsession was her firstborn.

Wiping the stray tears from her eyes, she realized she missed the beginning of the conversation. Eve instantly tuned in.

"Who will be performing the tests then?" Ethan inquired.

"A Dr. Robin Scorpio-Sword will take the necessary samples this afternoon from you, Ivy, Sam, Eve, myself, and Ethan-Martin," Julian answered.

"Ethan-Martin?" Gwen questioned, puzzled.

Julian hated to be the bearer of more bad news to this sweet young woman, but better safe than sorry. "In light of the charges against Theresa, I thought it prudent to run another DNA test on him."

The meaning of Julian's statement was crystal clear. Gwen quickly tried to mask her feelings as she felt her husband's arm tightened around her.

Ethan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Gwen gave him a faint smile.

"Dr. Scorpio-Sword will be accompanied by her husband, Adrian Sword, a security expert. They will meet Robin's aunt, Dr. Alexandra Devane-Merrick, who will perform the test in a state of the art facility in Zurich owned by Stefan Cassadine. Once the tests are completed, Alex will send us the results on a secure line," Julian concluded.

"How is Dr. Devane-Merrick related to Dmitri Merrick?" Ethan inquired.

"She's his wife," Julian paused and looked at everyone in the room, "Is this an acceptable course of action?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, then once that's settled you can do away with this Winthrop nonsense," Julian informed his newly reclaimed eldest.

"Fath- - Julian, it wasn't nonsense. It was the best solution. I felt I couldn't keep the Crane name and I didn't feel comfortable taking Sam's. So claiming my mother's maiden name was the best option," Ethan countered. Instantly, Ethan realized what he said. "I'm sorry, Eve. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

Eve shook her head. "No, it's okay. It will take us all a while to get used to everything. And Ivy is your mother. She was the one who raised you," Eve said gently.

Julian snorted and Eve slapped his hand.

"She has been there for you and always will be," Eve took a breath and continued, "None of this is anyone's fault, except Alistair and I hope he's burning in hell right now."

"Here! Here!" Julian cheered.

"Now that all the official business is out of the way, do you have any questions, Ethan? Are you curious about anything?" Eve asked, hoping she kept the nervousness and anxiety out of her voice.

Glancing from his birth mother to his birth father and back again, a billion questions screamed to be asked inside his head. "Did Julian get you hooked on drugs?" he inquired, with a look of contempt in his eyes pointed at Julian.

"No," Eve replied emphatically, "I did that on my own."

Ethan looked at her with sheer disbelief.

"It's true. You have to understand; I was a young woman on her own, living a life of sin, as my aunt called it. I was on my own for the first time. I was young, naïve. I had no one. I was the youngest person in the club. Sometimes the band members had parties and the drugs would flow and I was desperate to fit in, to be like them. The first time I took drugs," Eve said, looking directly into her son's eyes, "your father was appalled, but he masked it. He knew I was running away from a judgmental family, so all he asked was that I never drink or do drugs without him present. I think he thought if he couldn't stop me, he could at least control how much or how often."

Eve paused and turned to Julian. "I never thanked you for that or for diluting my drinks and for making sure my drugs weren't the purest."

"You knew about that?" Julian asked surprised.

"No, not then, but in medical school it clicked. Thank you."

Reaching up, Eve tenderly caressed his face with her hand.

"Love, no thanks is necessary."

Ethan stared at them. These were his parents. He, of course, heard the rumors about Eve and Julian's relationship. One filled with sex, drugs and rock n' roll. Looking at them now, he wondered how much was true. Was Eve telling the truth?

Julian stilled Eve's hand and held it within in his own.

Gwen was touched by Julian's gesture. The love between the two was very apparent. She had never seen Julian this happy before. If Eve and Julian overcame all the hardships of their relationship, and based on the rumors around town and now Eve's own confession, there were a lot, and endured over twenty-five years apart, then there was hope that she and Ethan could overcome Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

"Did you love her?" Ethan asked.

Julian gazed at his eldest son and replied firmly, "Yes. I love your mother more than anything in the world. I always will and always have, even when I didn't act like it."

"Then why did you abandon her when she was pregnant and alone, Julian?"

"Son, I was weak. I will forever be sorry and try to make it up to Eve. I thought these trappings," Julian gestured to the room and the furnishings, "were something I couldn't live without."

"Julian, you graduated from Harvard Law, top of your class, your business acumen is second to none. Anyone in the world would have been overjoyed to have you in their employ. Hell, you could have started your own company," Ethan finished, frustrated.

Julian nodded. "Everything you said is true, but I was a coward, afraid to start all over. Power is addicting. I had a taste of it- - Ethan, there is no excuse for my behavior. All I can do is apologize and vow never to do anything like that again," he stated passionately.

"Did you love him?" Ethan asked Eve.

"With all my heart. I love him," she replied.

Julian and Eve gazed at each other.

Watching them Ethan felt the stirrings of a headache, his mind rattled trying to process all of this information and his tumultuous emotions. He was on sensory overload.

Eve noticed that Ethan had had enough. He was close to the breaking point. "Ethan, we don't have to sort everything out right now. Just know that you can ask us anything, at anytime," Eve assured him.

"You may not always like the answers, but they will always be truthful," Julian continued.

"You too, Gwen," Eve added.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

"Mommy," shouted Ethan-Martin, running to the study.

"Ethan-Martin Winthrop, did you knock?" his mother asked.

He shook his head.

"Go back and knock," Gwen commanded.

The preschooler walked out of the room, closed the door, and knocked. "May I come in?" he asked in a rush.

"Come in," Julian answered.

Ethan-Martin entered and ran to his Grandfather. "Hi, Grandfather."

"Hello."

"Do you have any candy?"

Julian reached into his coat pocket and handed his grandson some peppermint candies.

"Julian, Ethan-Martin, you just had breakfast," Gwen reprimanded.

"It's for later," Julian responded, with a wink to Ethan-Martin.

Eve watched her love and her grandson. Oh my gosh, she had a grandson. She was someone's grandmother. Her heart overflowed with joy and sadness. Joy for all that the future held and sadness for all they missed out on.

Seeing his mother hold her arms open, Ethan-Martin leapt into them.

"Ethan-Martin," Gwen started, walking over to Eve, "I would like you to meet your Grandma."

"Hi, Granma," he replied guilelessly.

Eve was speechless. This innocent little boy called her Grandma. Her baby had a baby. "Hi," she finally managed to say with a voice chalked full of emotions.

"Are you going to the park with us?"

Eve shook her head with regret. "No, I have to do some things with Grandpa, but next time I'll, we'll go with you," she quickly added.

He nodded.

"Well, let's go get dressed. Julian, what time should we be back?" Gwen inquired.

"2PM should be fine," Julian answered.

"See you then," Gwen replied and the former Winthrop family left.

Eve fell into Julian's arms and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't stay here any longer. She had to leave. Whitney Grace Russell threw her favorite pieces into a duffle bag, along with a few interchangeable articles of clothing. She didn't want the bag to be too heavy, on the off chance the baby she carried was Fox's, she didn't want to endanger the baby's life.

Shoving a few items off her dresser into the bag, she took a last look around her room to see if she missed anything. Memories flooded her all at once. She had lived in this room for as long as she could remember. In the photo album in the duffle bag were pictures of this same room decorated as her nursery. She would be sad to leave it behind, but it was time. The girl who lived in this room didn't exist anymore. The girl who lived in this room no longer had parents who slept together right down the hallway. The girl no longer had a happy, loving sister sleeping next door to her. Instead this house was filled with anger, hurt, betrayal, and perversion. Every night, her father took his sister-in-law to bed. She slept with and was possibly pregnant with her brother's- - her former brother's baby.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Chad was no longer her brother and Ethan was. Ethan, Theresa's Ethan, was her brother. Shaking her head, she made her way to her bed. Theresa. Her Resa. The mess her best friend, sister had gotten herself into blew her mind. She never told Resa, but she had always thought Gwen and Ethan were cute together. They were the stuff her favorite romance books were about, childhood friends who found their one in each other. She had hoped the same thing would happen to her and Noah, but it was not meant to be. Maybe if she had said something to Theresa when the crush turned into something more, something uglier, dangerous, she wouldn't feel the guilt she felt now. And maybe, just maybe, Resa wouldn't have made the choices she made.

Tears wet her face, but instead of wiping them she cried harder. What a disaster her life had turned out to be. Once she was her dad's hope to make it to Wimbedelon. And now her dad barely spoke to her because of her relationship with Fox. Her newly discovered aunt was on the fast track to becoming her step-mother. Her sister didn't know if she should hate their mother or admit that she still loved her and missed her like crazy. Her best friend was looking at life in prison, once you totaled up the maximum each of her charges carried. Her mother was in love, having an affair- - hell, she didn't know what her mother was doing with the man she had been taught her whole life not to like or trust. The man she was pregnant for was no longer her brother, but the new knowledge didn't make her feel less disgusted with herself. And now that she thought about it, she had once had a crush on Ethan herself. Shivers ran through her body. What was she? Some incest freak?

Fox deserved better. He deserved to be with someone who wasn't an incest whore. Someone who was beautiful, intelligent, and pure. She was dirty. She was disgusting. He shouldn't be with someone who didn't lie to him every second they were together. Nicholas Foxworth Crane deserved better and she was going to make sure he was well rid of her. Picking up her bag, she got off of her bed and left her childhood room behind.

Pausing in the living room, she looked around remembering the good times she, her mother, her father, and sister had had. The slumber parties with Resa, Jessie, Kay, and Paloma, with Noah and Miguel sneaking over to see what they were doing. With a sigh, she opened the front door and left that life behind.

So consumed by her thoughts, she ran directly into a rock hard chest.

"Baby, where are you going?" Fox asked.

Accepting his help, she stared into his face puzzled.

"Your bag. We must be on the same page I was going to ask you to go away to the cabin with me for a few days just to get away from all this madness. But you know me so well, you were all ready to go."

Whitney didn't know what to say. She had this plan. Damn him for ruining her plan. He was supposed to be at work for another two hours. She fought to contain her rage and anger. Why couldn't anything be easy for her?

"Whit, what's wrong?" They really needed to get away from Harmony. Maybe away from their family problems, she would open up to him and tell him what the problem was.

She had two choices. She could tell him the truth. The complete, unvarnished truth. Or she could just shake her head and go along with his plans. "I'm tired. Some time away would be nice." The lies just kept coming, one on top of another. How had her mother lived all those years like this? She could feel her mind slowly slipping away. Her breaking point was coming and she didn't know how to stop it.

Fox looked into the face of the woman he loved more than life itself and he knew she was lying. Why couldn't she be open with him? Had the scars from her relationship with Chad made her incapable of loving, fully and completely? If so, what did that mean for their baby? Would she be able to love him or her fully? Damn, he shouldn't have played games with her. Or joined Theresa in that silly jealousy plot of hers. He should have swept in and took Whitney from Chad, instead of playing the gentleman. Ushering his beautiful, pregnant girlfriend to the car, he vowed to get to the bottom of the problem and eradicate any traces of Chad from her life. He was through playing Mr. Nice Guy.


	5. Chapter 5

"How could you do it?" Ethan asked instantly upon Ivy opening her front door.

"Ethan, it's so good to see- -"

"How could you do it?"

Opening the door wider, Ivy ushered her eldest son into her condo. She was so happy to see him. It felt like forever since she had last seen and talked to him. She missed him more than words could say.

"Mom- - Ivy, how could you?"

"Ethan, I'm still your mother and you will address me as such."

Tossing the papers onto the coffee table, Ethan paced on the other side of the table. "According to the DNA tests that Julian ran, you and I are not biologically related. My parents are Julian and Eve Russell." He rolled his eyes. He still couldn't get over that. Eve Russell was his mother. Theresa's second mother was his mom.

"Ethan, you can't believe Julian," she said, as she perused the test results.

"Why would he lie? He has nothing to gain- -"

"Except a way into Eve's bed, where he obviously is already."

"They had a son already. He and Chad were developing a relationship. He had accepted him as his son- -"

"Julian Crane would like nothing better than to hurt me for not loving him and for daring to leave and divorce him."

Ethan paused and stared at his mother, no, not his mother but the woman who raised him. The woman who had built her whole life around him. Did she live in the land of reality? How could she say these things? "Ivy, news flash, Julian never loved you either. He's spent the past twenty years mourning the loss of Eve and their son- -" He was that son, but somehow he couldn't say that. It seemed too foreign, too strange on the lips. "He was happy when you left. He loves Eve. He wants to be with her. He wouldn't jeopardize his second chance with her by pretending Chad was their son. Alistair had them both convinced Chad was their son." Analyzing his statements, he realized for the first time he honestly did believe that Julian Linus Crane could love. Over the past month, he had watched Julian and Eve together. The touches, the laughs, the whispers, the kisses and hugs when they thought no one was watching. They truly loved each other. They had been married to different people. Had other families, other kids, hated each other for years, ignored each other in public for decades, yet they found each other again and loved each other deeply. A part of him was glad to know that his parents loved each other and had wanted to be together. "Why did you try to pass me off as Julian's when you knew I was Sam's?"

Ivy stared into her son's eyes. She was so afraid to lose him. She couldn't lose him. She had already lost Sam, she couldn't lose him too. He was her baby. She couldn't go on without him.

"Can you please answer me honestly?" Ethan laughed. He had to ask Ivy for honesty, the woman who supposedly loved him, yet the woman who didn't know him was always honest with him when he asked her questions about her past. Regardless of how hard it was. Or how shameful it was. Until he asked this question of Ivy, he never realized how much he appreciated that honesty. His whole life had been a lie; it was nice to finally hear the truth. He didn't have to wonder if he was hearing a version of the truth or part of the truth or an outright lie. Even as crappy as a father as Julian had been, he had always been reliable to give the unadulterated truth. He still remembered when Julian shattered his and his friends dreams about having sex for the first time. Julian's no holds bar answer about sex had turned him and his friends off of sex for a few extra years.

Maybe after all the lies, it was time to tell the truth, the full truth. "It was a different time back then, Ethan. While we were past the 'women should be seen and not heard' era, we weren't far past it, especially in my station. And heaven forbid you had pre-marital sex." Ivy shook her head, remembering how things used to be. "Times were more conservative then. In the upper echelons of society, girls were still having their marriages arranged, all for the good of daddy's business. I loved Sam. I wanted to marry Sam. I would have run off with him, but he was too upstanding for that. He wanted to ask my father for my hand in marriage. But my father would have never allowed it. His only daughter, only child was not going to marry someone from a working middle-class background. So I gave myself to Sam the only way I knew meant something. I never once thought about getting pregnant." Ivy laughed softly. "How naïve I was, but when I found out I was thrilled about the life inside of me; for the rest of my life I was going to have a part of Sam with me."

Ethan studied Ivy's face and eyes and saw the truth radiating from them. She was telling him the truth, finally. How different life would have been for her, for Julian, Eve, and Sam if the parental figures in their lives hadn't allowed power, class, race, and money to enter into the equation. How different would his own life have been? But what was done was done; they couldn't change the choices they all made. They now had to move forward and deal with the consequences. "Did you really hate Julian and me so much that you would let us both think Julian was my father?"

"Darling, no," she cried. She wanted to go over and touch him, but she was afraid of being rejected so she stayed where she was. "No, I could never hate you. But telling Julian the truth would have meant ruin for my family. You know this Ethan. You know how it works. Or else you would be with Theresa instead of Gwen."

His eyes widened. Had he heard her correctly? "I love my wife."

"No, you don't." If she was going to lay her cards on the table, then she was going to lay them all out. She was not going to be made into a villain here. "A man who loves his woman lets nothing and no one come between them. Every time I turn around you're by Theresa's side. If I see and notice it, what about Gwen? You've never placed her first in your relationship since the day you hired Theresa to be your wedding planner or whatever she was doing. Ethan, everyone in the mansion knew that foolish girl was in love with you and that you were just asking for trouble. I tried to warn you, but you ignored me."

He did not want to hear this. This wasn't why he was here. She was confusing the facts. Trying to confuse him.

"I loved Samuel Bennett with all my heart and when I married Julian I gave him up. I didn't try to sneak and call him or visit him at the police station." Though she had wanted to so bad and had to stop herself many, many nights from doing so. "I loved him enough to let him move on with his life. It killed me to see him marry that nobody Grace. Then to have Noah, Kay, and Jessica. My heart broke. But it wouldn't have been fair to him to constantly make him choose. But you haven't done that. You're still wavering. I'm surprised you haven't been to the county jail to visit her."

"Mother!" How could she say that to him? "Do you know what she did to me? How she drugged me? How she bound and gagged our surrogate- -"

"Ethan, really. You were so drugged, you mistook that half-Latin girl for Gwen. There's no wig in the world good enough to make those two look anything alike."

She didn't believe him. She honestly thought he chose to sleep with Theresa. He didn't think it was possible for her to hurt him any more than she had, but he was wrong. "Ivy, if I had wanted to cheat on my wife then I would have. I wouldn't have let Theresa drug me so I could have an excuse. You are so sick and twisted. You have an easier time believing I faked being drugged so I could cheat with no consequences. Who are you? Where is the woman who raised me and loved me?"

"I'm still here. I'm right here, son." She took the chance and approached him. Touching his hand, she pulled it into her own. "I love you. I adore you. From the moment you were placed in my arms, I knew I had found heaven. I'm not trying to hurt you, Ethan Winthrop, I just want you to understand the circumstances. You know what it's like to be pulled between love and duty."

Is this how everyone saw him- -as a man with Gwen because of her last name? Did they think he was stuck with Gwen while he pined and longed for Theresa? Was that what his actions were showing people? If Ivy thought that way, then- -

"I love you, Ethan. But we're all in this position because of love and the choices we made because of it. I wanted a piece of the man I loved with me forever, so damn the consequences, I made love to Sam and it brought me you. I don't care what those tests say, you are my son. You always have been and you always will be. And I loved Sam enough to let him go. And as far as fathers go, I knew Julian was no Alistair so you were better off than Julian and Sheridan had been- -"

Stepping away from Ivy, his mind roared with thoughts and issues he had never contemplated before. "But what about Fox, Fancy, and Regan? Didn't they deserve your love and attention too? Or did the Crane genetics make them unlovable? How ironic, you spurned the Crane children because they were Cranes and all the while you were loving and adoring the one Crane that wasn't even yours. I've got to get out of here." Ethan raced to the front door with Ivy right on his tail.

"Ethan, I love them. It was different. You were my link to Sam- -"

"But I wasn't and it wasn't their fault. We were all just innocent kids- -"

"So was I, but I was forced to marry a man I didn't love. We were all innocent- -"

"I can't hear any more," Ethan said, running out of the door and getting into his car.

"Ethan! Ethan!" Ivy yelled, as tears rolled down her face as she watched her son once again race out of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Eve sat at the table furthest from the rest waiting patiently for Grace and Sam. She was glad they had finally returned her phone call. She was amazed they had agreed to meet with her. Now she just prayed they would listen to her with an open mind.

"Hello, Eve," Sam said softly.

"Hi, Sam. Where's Grace?" she asked. "Please have a seat."

Pulling out both chairs opposite of Eve, he sat down. "She's getting us some coffee."

So different than the decades or even a year or a month before, they sat in an uncomfortable silence waiting for Grace to join them.

In what had to be the slowest purchase ever, Grace finally arrived with two coffees and muffins on a tray. "Eve."

"Hello, Grace. Thank you both for coming and agreeing to meet with me."

"Thank Jessica and Kay. They were the ones who informed us that we were all innocent parties. You were desperate to keep your secret from TC and the rest of Harmony. And you gave me a son to love. In a perfect world, we would forgive and forget. But you did something much worse, you played on my worse fears. My fear that I had another family, another husband, another child out there that I couldn't remember and for some reason they couldn't find me. How many times had I cried about that with you? How many times did you comfort me and tell me that was an unfounded fear? Yet, you allowed Ivy to use this fear against me. You sacrificed me in order to keep your secret. A secret you knew one day would come out no matter what. Not only did you hurt and destroy our relationship, but what have you done to poor John? He's always wanted his mother and he thought he had one, but you destroyed that. You obliterated that. He has nothing. Less than nothing. Before you joined Ivy's evil plot to get my husband, my husband, at least he had his father. The man that had always been by his side, to soothe his fears, to wipe his tears, to cheer him on, to correct him when he was wrong and misguided, but now he can't even believe or turn to that man. And he feels like he can't turn to me, Sam, the girls, or Noah. He's left with no one. Your selfishness and cowardice did this. Has caused all of this." Tears streamed down Grace's face, as she fiddled with the coffee cup. She couldn't do this. She didn't know if she would able be able to forgive Eve. "All of these lies and destruction because Ivy decided she wanted my husband back, damn his marriage and his children. She didn't care. And obviously neither did you- -"

"Grac- -"

Grace held up her finger. "No, don't say a word. You know what the truly crazy part is? I still love you. And I miss you. When I found out John wasn't my son, you were the person, after Sam, I wanted to turn to. In my heart, you are still my sister. The woman I was nervous to meet, in fear my boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend didn't like me. But that night, I found the greatest friendship I have ever known and a sister I had always wanted when I got out of the hospital. I can't talk to you right now. It's too soon. Two months is too soon. Sometimes I think twenty years will be too soon to deal with all the hurt and pain you caused. I know you were hurt and scared, too, but I can't stop focusing on my pain and that of my children and husband to care." Pushing her chair back, Grace left her coffee and untouched muffin and walked out of the café.

Wiping the tears from her face, Eve prayed that she wouldn't break down in the café in front of everyone, particularly Sam. She did not want him feeling sorry for her.

"How's Ethan?" Sam asked softly.

Of course, that's why he stayed behind. Not to ask about her or to reprimand her, but to ask about the son he lost. "He's hanging in there. It's hard. He had to deal with not being Julian's son and being yours. And now he finds out he is Julian's, but just with a different mother than the one he's known his whole life. On top of all that, he has everything with Resa to deal with."

Sam nodded. Ethan hadn't been his son for long, but he had been on the road to loving the younger man as fiercely as he loved Noah, Kathleen, and Jessica. He had even held John in the same regard as Ethan. He had always known that one day Grace's family could magically appear so he had been prepared. Secretly every few years, he would run her fingerprints to see if anything came up. He had been prepared for John, but Ethan had come out of no where. He never imagined having a child with Ivy and then suddenly there was Ethan. And now there was no Ethan and no John. In one sitting, he had lost two sons. And also any fond or happy memories he had of his time with Ivy. He knew she could be selfish, self-absorbed and devious at times, but the lengths she went to to break up his marriage astounded him. What had happened to the woman he loved all those years ago? She was obviously dead and gone.

Looking at the woman sitting across from him, his heart went out to her. How had she lived so long with her secret? How didn't she crack from the pressure? From TC's venomous and scathing remarks about Julian all these years. How did she do it? "How did you do it?"

From their years of friendships and love, she knew exactly what he was asking. "You take one day at a time. And when that's too hard, you take hour by hour, minute by minute. You stay away from alcohol, the medicine cabinet, and avoid going to top floors for a while. Every day will be a struggle. You have to immerse yourself in other things, but also allow yourself to grieve. Slowly but surely it will get better."

Sam nodded. Putting aside all the hurt she had caused, he admired her courage. The pain he felt at losing Ethan and John was like nothing he had ever experienced. He barely summoned the courage to get out of bed this morning and that was with Grace by his side and knowing Noah, Kay, Jessica, and Maria were all still his. How did she get through the pain of losing Ethan without anyone to help her, support her? He had grossly underestimated the inner-strength she had. He had always known she was the stronger one in her marriage, but this blew him away.

Knowing she had been shunned by their friends, the neighborhood, her husband, and her children, he wanted to say something to let her know that she wasn't alone. Gracewas right. His love for her hadn't ended even though he was incredibly hurt by her actions. But what could he say to her? He couldn't lie to her and tell her that TC was going to forgive her. His friend had found a rebound relationship with that unsavory and untrustworthy Belinda. Sim could be as stubborn as her father so who knew if she would ever forgive Eve, especially while she lived with her vindictive father. So in the end, he said the only thing that he knew was true and would always remain so. "I love you."

The tears she'd been holding back erupted. "I love you both so much."

He nodded and went to be with his wife.

Using her napkin to dry her tears proved useless so she left a tip on the table and quietly exited.

"Mom?"

Eve heard her highly loved title being called. She looked up to see her youngest walking towards her. "Hello Simone."

Taking in her mother's red eyes and sniffling, Simone wondered what was wrong. "Are you okay?"

She wanted to nod and say yes, but she couldn't lie to her baby. She had done enough of that. So instead she shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"What isn't? Grace can't forgive me. Sam is torn as to what he feels. Your dad's anger is so overwhelming. Your sister is lost and I don't even know where to begin to search for her or how to help her. Ethan doesn't know if he's coming or going and neither does Chad. Resa has committed crimes that I can't even begin to understand. I've hurt the people I love most in this world. And my precious baby girl doesn't know whether to hate me or love me. The only things I have to smile about are that Kay and Maria moved back home and Noah is back. Other than that, my life pretty much sucks."

Simone was silent for a minute or two. Her eyes widened. When she'd asked her mother what was wrong, she hadn't expected such startling honesty. Her mother with her answer had treated her as an adult and not as a child. Wow how times had changed. She stared at the woman who looked so much like the woman she had known and loved all her life, but this woman was different.

She had never seen her mother with such red eyes and bags underneath her eyes. Her mom to her had always been the epitome of strength and grace. The only time she had seen her mother cry like this was when she and Jess fell out of the tree house, while the rest of their family was away on a camping trip. A case of the mumps had her and Jess homebound and her mom had been the adult who had volunteered to stay behind. Jess had had a concussion and she a broken arm. When her mom had finally been allowed back into the emergency room cubicle, she had gathered them both in her arms and cried as she repeated how much she loved them both. She knew that day stuck out in Jess' mind as it did hers. It was the first and last time they had ever seen her mom lose it. Well, at least until now.

Her mother's answer deserved an adult reply. "Whit is still recovering from the whole Chad isn't our brother thing, in time she'll be okay. She'll marry Fox, have the baby, and live happily ever after. Ethan and Chad have a lot to process. Once again they've found out their lives have been a lie, but they too will be okay once everything settles down and they process everything. We all failed Resa, we should have seen this coming. Her obsession with him wasn't natural. I was about to kill her if I had to hear one more time how they were destined to be together."

A slight smile appeared on Eve's face upon hearing her Resa's favorite saying.

"But on the other hand, how could any of us have predicted she would go that far? Kidnap the surrogate and drug Ethan? He's not all that- -" Oops, she forgot she was talking about her half-brother.

"It's true. Many days and nights, I wondered what had Resa so hooked. He is a nice guy, but his indecision was a- -"

"Big 'Run! Run!' sign," Simone finished.

Eve smiled again and nodded. "Ethan maybe family now, but that doesn't mean we aren't privy to his faults."

Simone let a smile slip. She had been worried that her mom was going to treat Ethan like the second coming of Christ because he was in her life. She was glad she was wrong. That was the last time she listened to Kay. Ever since Charity entered her life, Kay could be a bit irrational when it came to new found relatives. "Chad knows deep down that you and Mr. Crane will always love him and be there for him." She was very proud of herself for not choking on Mr. Crane's name. As time passed, she was able to say his name and her mom's name together easier and easier. She didn't know what that meant and she wasn't about to dwell on it. "Aunt Grace, in her heart, has already forgiven you, but the pain and tears are blinding her right now. Look how quickly she forgave Kay and me for crashing her beloved 1965 cherry red convertible Mustang she had wanted for years and we totaled a day after Uncle Sam bought it. Uncle Sam just doesn't know how to help both you and Aunt Grace. And as for Daddy, well, you know how the Russell temper is and how stubborn we are." The teen shrugged her shoulders.

Tears started leaking again. Her baby had been forced to grow up since their lives began to unravel. This was a very adult woman speaking to her, trying to comfort her. Why couldn't her baby have enjoyed more of a childhood? But she knew why. It was because of her lies. Her deception. "And you?"

Turning away from her mother, Simone stared out into the water. She couldn't' look her in the eye. "I don't know. My whole life was a lie. The only truthful thing you said to us was that your parents died. That's it. Oh and about your years in medical school, everything else was a lie. You, the one who always said, 'Your punishment will be less as long as you don't lie.'" It was hard to process. The things her mom did and said sometimes played like a continuous loop in her head. She now understood the reasoning behind certain behaviors and warnings, yet it did little to take away the hurt and the pain. And with Daddy downing her mother at every turn, she didn't know if she was coming or going. Or how she was supposed to feel about her mom now. "And all you did was lie to me. My whole life was a lie to me- -" She didn't know what else to say or how better she could explain it. Her emotions were jumbled.

Eve nodded. What had she expected? Due to her past sins, her youngest child had a lot to deal with. A heavy load to bear. Maybe being on TC's constant influence wasn't an ideal place for Simone to be. She was sure her sister wasn't saying anything positive about her either. "Simone, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. After so many years, I guess I started to believe my lies and think my past would never come to light. But obviously I was wrong and I've caused you, your sister, and your dad endless pain. If being with your- -" No, she didn't want to say it that way, Simone might think she was putting down TC. "My door is always open to you. Day or night. Rain, sleet, snow, and shine- -"

"I get it, Mom. You're like the postman," the teen smiled.

Eve nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For distracting me. For making me feel better. For talking to me. For being one of three most precious gifts I've ever been blessed with and ever will be."

Simone was about to respond when her cell phone rang. "Hi, Daddy…Yes, I'm on my way now…Love you, too."

"You better be on your way. You don't want to worry your dad."

Nodding, Simone put her phone back in her pocket and slowly headed towards home.

Eve watched her daughter walk out of her life once again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sign these," TC demanded, as he shoved papers underneath Eve's nose.

"Hello, TC. Thanks, I'm fine. How are you?" Eve retorted, as she put aside her medical journals to read the papers her estranged husband gave to her.

"Eve, I think we are long past pleasantries."

"I'm scum of the earth, but its okay to use the money I made to go to the Dominican and divorce me?"

"We earned that money together- -"

"Because teaching and coaching at a high school pays extraordinarily well," she answered sarcastically. She was no longer going to allow him to make her feel like crap without fighting back. Yes, she was sorry for the lies, but that didn't mean he could talk to her however he would like.

TC was taken aback by Eve's feistiness. He saw a gleam in her eye he had rarely seen in their marriage. Another side of herself that she kept hidden. Another lie. When would it end? When would the pain stop?

Eve was surprised to see that he had split all their assets 50/50. It left her hopeful that maybe one day he could forgive her. Or if not forgive her, then maybe one day he would at least understand why she did what she did. Or maybe that was just too much to ask. But her hope quickly faded when she saw the custody agreement. "You want sole legal and physical custody of Simone and give me supervised visits once a week. Are you smoking crack?!"

Glancing around, he was glad the park was virtually empty he didn't want his private business spread all around town. "You're a compulsive liar with more than twenty years of training, I don't think it's good for any minor to be in your presence unsupervised, most especially my Sugar Bear."

Laughing bitterly, Eve stared her husband in the eye. She could see he was dead serious. Not only was he serious, but he believed what he was saying. He believed her to be a compulsive liar. How did they get to this point? When the truth came out, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty but she hadn't known it was going to be this bad. She never could have imagined this. And the fact that he was saying it in a calm voice was more frightening than if he had been yelling. "I'm not a compulsive- -"

"Every day since we met, you've lied to me. Nothing that's come out of your mouth has been truth- -"

"Except that I loved you. I love our daughters. I loved our life together- -"

"No, no that's a lie. If you ever loved me, you would have told me the truth," he yelled, turning away from her. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't take any more lies. "You would have told me the truth."

"When? When you were going on and on about your hatred for the Cranes? You want to know the ironic part; I was going to tell you."

TC turned to face her with disbelief evident in his eyes.

"I came over to your apartment after pulling an all nighter at the hospital. You had had a few beers. You started talking about your past and you asked me about mine. And in that moment, I knew I was going to do it. I was going to lay it all on the line. Tell you about everything from my father shipping me off when his new wife decided I was a nuisance, more like a reminder of the fact my father had a family before she married him and gave birth to Liz. I was going to tell you about living with my Aunt Irma, about my time at the Blue Note, Julian, the child we lost. But before I could utter a word, you began talking about your father, your disappointment about not making it to Wimbledon because of that quote 'bastard' Julian Crane. Hearing Julian's name come out of your mouth killed any chance I ever had to tell you the truth. I loved you. I was in love with you. I wanted nothing more than to marry you. Grace had let it slip that you had taken her ring shopping to help you choose the right ring. In that moment, I decided I would live with the lies if it meant I could be Mrs. Thornton Chandler Russell, the woman you loved enough to want to marry. When I thought Ethan had died, I never expected nor did I feel I deserved to find happiness ever again. I didn't deserve love, but you came along and made me hope. You gave me hope again. There were times I hated you for it, but secretly I was amazed you loved someone as flawed as me, even if you didn't know all of me. The part you saw and knew, you loved and for that I vowed to be the perfect wife- -"

"The perfect wife doesn't lie. She doesn't deceive. She is truthful. Why didn't you think I could be like Sam? He handled the uncertainties of Grace's unknown past. You didn't have to tell me Julian's name, but you could have told me about the situations you had endured." He couldn't bear to hear her version of why she lied from the moment they met.

"Would that have satisfied you? I know you, TC. You would have wanted names. You would have wanted to go beat up the man who hurt me. And more than that, you would have been hurt and I would have lost a part of you forever because of my past. You would have never gotten over it. You loved the past I created, a child who lost her parents at a young age raised in a group home. I was like Grace. I had a blank slate and you loved it. You loved it."

He didn't want to hear this. This wasn't about him. They didn't arrive at this point in their marriage because of his lies. She created this nightmare and destroyed their family, not him.

"Oh, that's right. You're not guilty of anything. You are the paragon of virtue." She shook her head. Why did she think she could help him see reason or at least understand where she was coming from?

He remained silent.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Eve sighed and refocused. She was done trying to explain herself. The man she once loved and part of her still did, didn't want to hear her out then she would no longer volunteer the information. If TC wanted the truth than he would have to come to her and ask. "I'm not giving you sole custody of my daughter. Joint legal and physical custody- -"

"I am not letting my daughter join you up at that place while you shack up with the spawn of Satan," TC thundered.

"Because it's better for her to live in the house where her aunt is sleeping in the bed her mother once slept in. Did you even get a new mattress?" She held up her hand. "Forget I asked I don't want to know. I want joint custody or we will go to court and I will stand in front of every camera that I can there and tell the world how my husband couldn't forgive me for the past I led years before I met him so instead he's divorcing me and on top of that, he's sleeping with my sister. My baby sister," she informed TC with steel in her eyes. "How long do you think the Harmony School District will want you teaching their children? A coach who can't forgive, but worse yet is sleeping with his sister-in-law. His sister-in-law. Do you think anyone will care that you just met her?"

TC stared at the Eve he had never seen or heard before. She was ruthless and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she would destroy his career, the same way her lover had years before. The two of them deserved each other. "Fine. Where should I have the new papers sent?"

"To the mansion." Gathering her items, Eve left him standing alone without another word. As she walked away, she felt the door permanently close on any hopes of salvaging any type of relationship with TC and her heart ached at that realization.

Walking back to his truck with tears welling in his eyes, TC took out his cell phone and dialed. "Momma," he cried.

"Oh, baby," Michaela Russell comforted. "The pain is going to continue until you forgive her."

"Momma, I don't know if I can," he answered honestly.

"Thornton Chandler Russell, you can do anything you set your mind to. Now start from the beginning and tell Momma everything."

* * *

"Darling, what's wrong?" Julian asked as his love threw herself into his arms. He loved the feel of her in his arms, but not with tears in her eyes.

"Just hold me," she whispered.

"For eternity," he assured her.

In the security and comfort of his arms, Eve was able to recognize the truth she had been hiding for a long time. She loved this man. She loved Julian Linus Crane. She had never stopped. Even when she was madly in love with TC, it was never as intense, as consuming, as passionate, as she what she had felt for Julian. When she first started dating TC, he took her rafting. The first time they went, rarely a wave hit their raft. But as time progressed and she became more confident and more proficient, they hit the rivers that had waves constantly hitting their raft. That was how her love for the only two men she had ever loved felt.

Her love for TC was calm, soothing. Her love for Julian was a scary and exciting ride, never a dull moment. Their love scared the hell out of her, but she was a better person because of it. She was stronger because of Julian and their relationship and with him. With Julian, she could be her true self and never be ashamed of anything she had ever done, which wasn't always a good thing. Between them, there were no boundaries. Nothing was off-limits. If only TC knew where she learned to give hand and blow jobs on planes without anyone noticing.

TC had moved on, not just physically with Liz, but mentally also. They could never go back to where they used to be. It wasn't in TC to be that forgiving of a person, it simply wasn't. She had always known that. TC's mother had warned her about that awful trait in her son, but secretly she had hoped either he would change or he would never discover her past. Both proved to be false. If he had moved on, then it was time for her to do the same. It was time for her to reveal the truth. It was time for the first time in over two decades for her to throw caution out the window and do what she really wanted to do.

Stepping out of Julian's embrace, she cradled his face between her hands. "Julian Linus Crane, I love you. I adore you. You own my soul as I own yours and I'm sick of denying it. I want to shout it from the mountaintop, I love you. And I always will."

Only Eve could surprise him and catch him off guard. She said all the words he had longed to hear since he left her in their apartment in Boston. But there was too much at stake for her to be saying these words to get back at TC for divorcing her, for taking up with that hideous Liz. Her heart and soul were at stake, along with those of her children. "Eve, are you- -"

Pulling him into her arms, she kissed him with all the passion she had stored for over twenty years. She used every bit of her learned knowledge about his turn ons to convince him of what he knew was true. Slowly she licked his bottom lip and lightly nibbled on it until he opened his mouth. Her tongue snaked in and touched every single corner of his mouth. No spot was left untouched, un- caressed. She felt his moans and his excitement against her. Instinctively, she knew next his hands would leave their safe spot on her back and move towards her bottom to grind her against him. And she was more than ready for it. She needed it, craved it. This kiss was hotter than anything she had ever experienced. She could still feel his resistance so she took it upon herself to grind against him. As she ground against him, she threw her head back and groaned. She was on fire. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. Then Julian grabbed her hair and took control of the kiss before he stepped away from her in time to swoop Endora into his arms.

What the hell happened? Eve was about to let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush, but not Julian since he was the one who had taught her the words, when she finally noticed Endora. Then suddenly Julian was pulling her quickly towards the car and out of the rain.

Throwing open the car door, ever the gentleman, Julian assisted Endora and her into the car before getting in himself.

"Daddy, what were you and Aunt Evie doing?" Endora asked innocently.

"We were kissing," he answered as he started the car and pulled off.

"Why?"

"Because Aunt Eve has agreed to go out with me."

Go out with him, Eve mouthed. She almost said it out loud, until she saw the look in Julian's eyes.

"I am going to court Aunt Evie in front of the whole town, so everyone will know how much I cherish, respect, admire, adore, and love her. Never will there be a doubt in anyone's mind that she is my soul mate whom I will be with until I take my last breath. And when I am sure the world knows, then we will stand in front of you, your siblings, and God and repeat our sacred vows."

"Can I be a flower girl?" the toddler asked eagerly.

"Of course, Endora," Julian assured her. Turning towards Eve, he saw the tears in her eyes. "I love Eve Johnson Russell."

"Eve Crane. I love the sound of that."

"So do I, love. So do I."

Eve turned to check on Endora to find her asleep in her car seat. "I am not waiting for months on end to be with you. We've wasted too many years. I don't want to be apart from you- -"

Placing a finger against his beloved's lips, he silenced her. "Before our love was a secret, it was hidden. You deserve better than that. I want you at my side at the boring dinner parties I must attend. I want you in my bed when I have to travel for business, if your schedule allows. I want every man and woman to know you are mine when we walk into the Lobster Shack. At the annual hospital ball, I want you by my side as we greet everyone. So you will be courted while you live in a three bedroom cottage on the other side of Sheridan's. There's enough room for you, Simone, and Whitney, if Fox can let go of her. It's far enough away from Sheridan and the main house to insure your privacy, but close enough for late night rendezvous."

With tears running down her face, she leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for. It should be I thanking you for giving me, us, a second chance."

"No, thank you for knowing Eve Johnson warts and all and still loving her and wanting her to be your wife."

"My love knows no bounds. No limits. I will always be with you."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she happily held onto him as he drove them home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your honor, we call Mr. Thornton Chandler Russell to the stand," Cass Winthrop announced, as the bailiff opened the doors of the courtroom.

"Your honor," TC said as he walked into the courtroom.

"Yes," Judge Eugene inquired.

"Sir, may my wife be allowed to enter the courtroom while I testify?"

Eve waited for the shock to course through her body, but it didn't. She wasn't surprised. TC was just being TC. One of the qualities she had always admired about him was his sense of right, always wanting to do the right thing. In his mind if he was living and sleeping with Liz, then he should of course marry her, make an honest woman of her. And so he had. He had married her sister.

* * *

Was this man stupid? Well, of course, he was. That was stupid of him to even ask such a question. Thornton pushed his darling Eve out of his bed and out of his room, in order to bed and marry Liz. Not only was Liz her sister, but Liz wasn't even a tenth of the woman Eve was and she never would be.

Julian shook his head and discreetly squeezed Eve's hand. TC's stupidity was his gain. Suddenly he felt his hand being lifted. He watched as Eve kissed the top of his hand and scooted closer to her. He knew she wasn't doing this because of TC and Liz, but because she loved him. A normal couple who were sharing public affection. He smiled brightly.

* * *

Fox wrapped his arm around Whitney as her father escorted his new bride, her aunt turned step-mother, into the courtroom. Great, this was the last thing Whitney needed. She had just started to come around again, but he knew. He just knew this would drive her underground again. Damn TC for his insensitivity. When had the coach turned into such a creepy, disgusting guy? He married his wife's sister.

Sleeping with Liz when TC didn't know who she was, was one thing, but willingly continuing a relationship once the relationship between the two women was known was sick. And had TC conveniently forgotten that Liz helped destroy his twenty year marriage and family? Was Liz really that smooth of a talker or that good in bed? He knew she wasn't that smooth. And from the looks of her, he didn't think she was that good in bed. He had found that women who were deceitful, conniving, and just all around kinds of evil, were bad in bed. He figured they used all their energy being bad girls and there was nothing left for the other parts of their lives.

* * *

He married her? Her dad actually married her aunt Liz? She couldn't even think of Liz as her aunt without gagging, Whitney thought. Did her family have a thing for incest? What was wrong with her family? She was sickened by her father's actions. And there sat Liz smiling smugly with a ring larger than anything her mother had ever gotten. So Liz was trying to rob her father blind, too. How long before Liz ended up having a birth control "malfunction" and all of a sudden she and Simone were faced with a sibling/cousin. She shuddered at the thought. As if what she was going through wasn't enough, now she had to deal with this sickness, too.

* * *

He knew what would be awaiting him when he got home, a phone call from Mama Russell. She was going to chew him a new one with him "letting" TC marry that hussy. Sam loved Mama but he was bothered that he was held accountable for the stupid crap TC and Hank did. But he knew she did the same to them. When he and Grace separated, TC and Hank were waiting for him at the hotel when he got off work. He knew from the looks on their faces that Mama had gotten to them. Sam sighed. He knew TC was hurt by Eve's lies, and more than her lies, TC was devastated Eve had slept with Julian once upon a time. And beyond that, TC couldn't handle the fact that Eve once loved Julian, truly madly, deeply loved Julian Crane. And from the looks of things, Eve and Julian were a couple again. He caught Eve's eye and they both silently acknowledged the stupidity of TC's actions in TC's misguided attempt to do the right thing by Liz. Did his brother even once give a thought to Whitney and Simone? Probably not. Theresa's hearing had barely started and he already felt another massive headache coming on.

* * *

"Mr. Russell, how long have you known the defendant?" Cass Winthrop, Theresa's lawyer asked.

"Since she was a bump in her mother's stomach. I am friends with her lovely mother, Pilar. And I was acquainted with her sperm donor," TC answered, glaring at Martin Fitzgerald.

"Mr. Russell, please refrain from the unnecessary descriptions," the Judge reprimanded.

"I'm just being honest, your honor."

"Please just answer the question directly," the Judge countered.

TC nodded.

"How would you describe Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald's character?"

"Resa is fierce, loyal, and loving. My Resa would do anything in the world for those she loves. She's overcome a lot with her worthless father- -"

"Mr. Russell," the Judge warned.

"Martin Fitzgerald abandoned his family and it was left to her hardworking mother, her upstanding brothers, Antonio and Luis, myself, and Sam Bennett to try and stand in for him. But I know deep down none of us could ever replace the place that a father occupies."

"And when you first heard of these charges leveled at my client?"

"I was shocked and outraged. Resa is a sweetie who has been toyed with by the Crane family. First, that disgusting pig Julian- -"

"Mr. Russell, I will not warn you again."

TC nodded. "I apologize, your honor. She was taken advantage of and impregnated by Julian Crane. And on top of that- -"

"Objection," the DA said, standing. "Mr. Russell's statements are unfounded."

"Your honor, the witness is expressing his feelings about what he felt when he heard about these preposterous charges."

"I'll allow it," the Judge responded. "Please continue, Mr. Russell."

"And besides having to contend with Julian and their child together. Her childhood crush had constantly been giving her mixed signals. One day, Ethan Cra- -Wint- - whatever his last name is. One day, he would be declaring his never ending love and the next he would ignore her in public as he stood by his wife's side. He was using my Resa like his back alley mistress."

"Objection!" the DA yelled.

"Mr. Russell, please recite your feelings and nothing else," Judge Young stated.

"My feelings were ones of disgust and disbelief. The little girl whom I considered another daughter was now being charged with raping a man, whom she loved and whom loved her. A man she loved enough to engage in pre-marital sex with, something neither the church or our families approved of. She loved Ethan enough to go against a lifetime of teachings. And now he was accusing her of drugging and raping him. He was the one taking advantage of an innocent young woman, definitely not the other way around," TC concluded, looking directly into his daughter's eyes.

Theresa cried as she saw the love and trust shining in her Uncle TC's eyes. He loved her. He visited her in that horrible jail cell. He brought her goodies. He had faith in her unlike some of her other supposed loved ones. She was quickly learning her friends from her enemies.

"Do you think Ms Lopez-Fitzgerald would pose a danger to anyone if she were released into her brother's custody?" Cass asked.

"No, not at all. I will do whatever I can and need to, your honor, so Resa can come home even if it's under house arrest," TC pleaded to the Judge.

"I will take that under advisement," the Judge told him.

"Mr. Russell, you may step down," Cass informed him.

As TC walked past Theresa, he paused. "I love you, Resa-poo."

"I love you, Uncle TC," she responded.

TC blew her a kiss as he took his seat next to his wife.

Theresa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at that tramp. As soon as she got out of jail and had her and Ethan's twins, she was going to deal with Liz.

* * *

Was that how people saw him? As Ethan Winthrop, a man who led a poor, innocent, young woman on? It made him sound like some creepy, almost pedophile-sounding man. Everyone also made it sound like everything he and Gwen had to endure was his fault. As if he were the one who made Theresa do everything she had done. He wasn't the one who tied up the surrogate and locked her in a closet. He wasn't the one who pretended to be someone else and forced her to have sex with him. Yet, a voice in the back of his mind asked, wasn't he to blame for some of this? Didn't his indecision lead Theresa to do things so he would make a choice? Weren't they all sitting here because of him?

* * *

Gwen watched the display of emotions in her husband's eyes. Never once did she see outrage or hurt at the accusations being hurled at him. Why wasn't he outraged and upset? She was. It was only by the grace of God she hadn't jumped out of her seat and slapped all the Theresa lovers and supporters out of that witness chair. Theresa constantly wreaked havoc in her life. The wom- -no, the child playing at being a woman, didn't know the meaning of the words, "stop" and "no." But somehow they could sit in the chair and claim that Theresa was innocent. Innocent?! Theresa's innocence stopped the moment she left the womb. Was Ethan one of those who thought none of this was Theresa's fault? She didn't want to think so but she had a sinking suspicion that he did.

* * *

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was as innocent as a prostitute caught with a john, Julian laughed. Could TC, Pilar, Antonio, Luis, and Martin all be this delusional about her? What was she in that family- - the Virgin Mary, the second coming of Christ? He knew, first hand, she wasn't a virgin and was definitely more like the anti-Christ. But he would keep those thoughts to himself. He knew Eve was torn.

On trial was a woman she had watched grow up before her very eyes. A young woman she'd had a hand in help raising. A woman who ran up and down her stairs, ate at her table. A woman she hugged, kissed, congratulated, chastised, and praised. To even contemplate that her beloved daughter could possibly do what she was accused of doing, he knew must be hard for her. Yet on the other hand, there was the son she had longed and cried for for so many years, who was the victim.

Whom did she believe? Whom did she support? The young woman, whom she knew and loved like one of her own, or the man who was flesh of her flesh yet she knew only superficially? He wished he could ease the pain of her anguish, but Julian knew he couldn't.

* * *

Eve covertly looked from one to another. Her precious Theresa being accused of unimaginable crimes. Part of her wanted to bury her head under the sand, like TC and Pilar were obviously doing and Luis and Antonio to some degree. But she knew better; she knew how stubborn and determined Resa could be. Resa would sacrifice any and everything in order to get what she felt was hers. And she knew Resa felt Ethan was hers. They were destined to be together. Where did they all go wrong? When Martin took off, TC made sure to spend alone time with Resa. They included her in all family events. Resa was their other daughter just as

Kay and Jess were. Did they cater too much to Theresa because of Martin's disappearance? Did they do the young woman a disservice by not putting their foot down more strongly when she began her Ethan obsession?

She shook her head in confusion. She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to believe the baby whose diapers she changed, whose face she wiped, whose tears she dried, whose smile put a pep in her step could do the things she was accused of. But she knew first hand what a person would do when they were desperate. She had been close to living on the streets before she got the job at the Blue Note. Being homeless was better than going back to live with her aunt, in her own mind. Ethan and Gwen having a biological child would have ended any chance Theresa had of ever winning Ethan's love.

Ethan was her son. She loved him because he was her son and slowly and with time she was coming to love the man he was. Eve knew he didn't deserve what happened to him, but he did bring some of this on himself, didn't he? Or maybe he didn't? She didn't know. She knew that if you gave Resa an inch, she would turn it into a mile. How would someone with only superficial dealings with Resa even begin to comprehend that? She felt she and Ethan were making real progress in their relationship. She prayed, she prayed Theresa wouldn't come between them. If she closed her eyes, she could instantly picture herself in her backyard. Noah in the tree house, Resa and Whit happily playing with their dolls; Kay, Miguel, and Simone plotting ways to get past her and inside the kitchen to get the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies which were cooling; and her taking it all in with Jess sitting happily in her lap, reading. Where did it all go so wrong?

* * *

"In the matter of the People vs. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I am allowing Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald to return to her family home for the remainder of her pregnancy with a few stipulations. Mr. Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald and Mr. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, please stand," Judge Young ordered.

Both men stood.

"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald will be released into your custody with the condition that you both must live in your family home with her until she is returned to police custody. Do you both agree to this?"

The brothers looked at each and silently communicated. "Yes, your honor," they said simultaneously.

"Captain Samuel Bennett, Mr. Thornton Chandler Russell, please stand."

The two older men stood.

"You are appointed as the Lopez-Fitzgerald's backups. It won't be easy for either of them or their household to enforce the rules on their flesh and blood so I am appointing the two of you as their support system."

"Yes, your honor," Sam responded.

"We will help Resa and her family in anyway we can," TC assured the judge.

Judge Young nodded. "You may all be seated. Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, you will wear an ankle bracelet. The bracelet will allow you to go to the hospital for your doctor appointments and that is all. This isn't a get out of jail free card, not a hang out with your friends time. I am only allowing you out of jail because I don't believe staring at the cement walls is good for the two lives you carry inside you. You will have no contact with Ethan, Gwyneth, or Ethan-Martin Crane. There will be no phone calls, text messages, letters, emails, or any other type of communication I have failed to mention. All your questions at the doctor visits will be directed to the doctor or to your mediators, Captain Bennett and Dr. Johnson, if she agrees?"

Eve hoped her face was devoid of emotion as she stood. What could she say? The judge was putting her in the middle of a landmine field.

"I'm asking you to be a mediator, Dr. Johnson, solely because of your relationship, like Captain Bennett's to both parties."

"Yes, your honor, I will be a mediator." She liked his reasoning. She hoped she could help put Gwen and Ethan at ease when they were in the room with Theresa.

Gwen mouthed her thanks as Eve took her seat. Eve nodded.

"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, do you understand my ruling? You don't have to stand."

"Yes, Judge."

"If you go against even one of my stipulations, you will spend the rest of your pregnancy in solitary confinement at the county jail. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Judge."

Judge Eugene Young stared at the woman in front of him to make sure she understood how deadly serious he was. When he felt she understood, he banged his gavel.

And just like that it was all over, she was going home. Now she had time to think and dream about how these babies were going to live happily ever after with her, their big brother, and their daddy. Gwen didn't stand a chance against her. She was Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.


	9. Chapter 9

Lying on the beach, he held her in his arms as they watched the waves come and go.

"Our love is like this water and beach, eternal and always together through the good and hard times. I love you."

_I'll give you every thing I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the wall_

_And when (and when) just the two of us are there_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_'Cause as the time changes the page_

_My love won't ever age at all_

_'Cause I stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear_

_By the moon_

_And the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's waiting on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my part_

"I love you, Ethan Winthrop Crane. You are my everything."

_'Cause I stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear_

_By the moon_

_And the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

She turned around and pulled his head to hers and kissed him with all the passion and love inside of her. He slowly responded. The kiss ended with his passion matching hers completely. Gradually they pulled apart and Ethan opened his eyes to gaze into the dark brown eyes of Theresa.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, pushing Theresa away from him as she morphed into Gwen. Suddenly, Theresa/Gwen was on top of him, riding him, moaning and groaning. One moment she was Theresa. The next, she was Gwen. Confused and baffled, Ethan touched the woman on top of him.

Watching her husband toss and turn, Gwen reached out to wake her husband when she heard him call out the name of the woman that was now her most hated enemy.

"Theresa?" he moaned in his sleep.

Gwen rolled over and faced the wall. She couldn't believe he was saying her name in their bed. She had gotten a new bed, remodeled the whole suite, when she discovered what Theresa was done. But sometimes it felt like that wasn't enough, Theresa had tainted this bed, this room, this suite, this wing, this house, and this marriage. She felt as if she would never be free of Theresa. And apparently not, if her husband called for Theresa even in his sleep. She sighed quietly, she refused to cry. She refused to shed another tear over the pain Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald brought into her life.

Feeling dirty, perplexed, and used, Ethan shot up in bed.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and pulled his wet t-shirt from his body. Orienting himself with his surroundings, he realized it had all been a dream or a nightmare. He glanced at Gwen and was grateful she had slept through it. They had enough problems without him and his dreams adding to it. Easing out of bed, he headed for the bathroom. He had to wash himself. He felt so disgusting.

The blonde in the bed sighed with relief when she heard the shower running. With the bed to herself, she cried at how low she let herself fall and how weak she had become. This was supposed to be the happiest time in her life and instead it was hell on earth.

* * *

Easing into the kitchen, Ethan was surprised to find someone sitting at the table. "Hello." He had hoped he would be alone to grab some milk and cookies.

"Hi. Couldn't sleep either?" Eve asked.

He shook his head.

"Have a seat. Help yourself to some chocolate cake," she offered, pushing the cake dish towards him.

Grabbing a glass and the milk, he sat across from her and cut himself a piece of cake. "Dinner was great."

Eve had noticed the lines around his eyes, the tension between him and Gwen. She wished he would open up to her, but maybe it was too soon for such confidences. Or maybe he kept things inside. Damn it, she didn't know. She didn't know how to approach her own son. She hoped and prayed the section of hell Alistair was occupying was extra hot. "Thanks." For now, she would continue what she had been doing and follow his lead.

She let herself reminisce on dinner. Julian had surprised her by convincing her to cook dinner and then inviting the whole family for dinner. For the first time ever, all of her children sat at one table and talked. All of Julian's children were at the table talking and eating. For the first time ever, she felt all was right in the world and that she was truly home with her family. For two hours, she pretended like they were one big happy family. The doctor ignored her oldest daughter's cautious glances at Fox and his worried ones. She overlooked Luis' deadly, mistrustful looks thrown at Julian. And Simone's discomfort.

Instead Eve Johnson nee Russell focused on the positive: Regan and Quinn including Simone in their conversation;

Whitney's touches and caresses to Fox; Julian sitting next to their son and grandson. Though she was a bit puzzled when she noticed Endora's black eyed peas and rice seemedto decrease, yet her yams and macaroni and cheese increased. She would have to watch soon-to-be step-daughter a little closer in the future.

"Pleasant memories?" Ethan asked.

"Tonight's dinner was a nice starting ground."

"It was like we were a real family."

Eve smiled. "Yeah, it was. We are." She smiled brighter.

"You really do love him?"

"With all my heart."

"And TC?"

Her smile dimmed.

"If it's too personal- -"

"No, no. I told you, you can ask me anything. I loved TC. And at one point, I was madly in love with him. But I hadn't given him my heart and soul, I couldn't, one, because I was never completely truthful with him, and two, because they already belonged to your father."

Somehow he was still amazed that someone could love someone as much as Eve and Julian loved each other. He was astonished anyone could love Julian. The way his mom- - Ivy used to talk about Julian, Julian's scoundreling- - he was in awe Eve was able to overlook all of that.

Watching her son's face, she was able to read his thoughts. "I love Julian warts and all. He's seen mine. He knows where the bodies are buried, down to the location and how deep in the ground. He holds none of it against me. When I'm with him, everything- -" Eve took a bite of her cake as she tried to put into words what being with Julian was like. "With Julian, my past, present, and future are all there. The past and the present are at peace with each other and we're all looking forward to what the future holds. With TC, I worked so hard to live in the moment. The past, I tried to avoid as much as possible so I didn't create more lies, more webs. I had to live in the present, keep TC living in the present because the future scared me. What if the truth came out in the future? I couldn't live like that. So I took one day at a time and ended up with over seven thousand three hundred great days- -"

"Even though you still loved Julian."

"Yes, but I moved on. I had to. I didn't have you. I didn't have him. I fell out of love with him over time and fell in love with TC. Was it the same? Not at all. But I gave TC the best that I had. Was it fair to him? Hell no. But I think he sensed there was more but he didn't want to rock the boat and he knew I didn't want to rock the boat. So we both let sleeping dogs lie. And for that I'm grateful- -"

"Grateful?" he asked, pushing his next bite of cake from one side of the plate to another.

"Yes, because without TC accepting status quo. I never would have moved to Harmony. I never would have my precious girls, Whitney and Simone. I never would have had the pleasure in being a part of Noah's, Kay's, Jess', Miguel's, Paloma's, and Theresa's lives. I wouldn't be who I am or where I am today. I even got to watch you grow into a handsome young man from a distance. A gift from God that I'm constantly thanking Him for. Your dad is getting himself together and realizes how great you, Fox, Quinn, and Regan are. He's getting a second chance with all of you, if you're willing. And he has been given a chance to be a daddy to Endora. Without our being apart none of your siblings would exist. I'm not blinded to your father's faults or all the hoochie mamas he's been with over the years. The numerous hoochie mamas. But how can I fault him for the way he dealt with his pain. I buried mine into school and becoming the perfect girlfriend, fiancée, and then wife to TC. Your father chose to show his pain more publicly and outwardly by drinking and screwing anything that moved."

Ethan laughed. He had never heard the great, respected Dr. Eve Russell talk like this before. He remembered one year at the Harmony Hospital Annual Picnic, Simone and Whitney fell in the three-legged race. He could vividly recall Eve rushing onto the field to her daughters' sides, checking their injuries, wiping their tears, and embracing them tightly. He had been envious. It wasn't that Ivy didn't comfort him when he was hurt, but there was something different, something indescribable about the way Eve was with her daughters and he would have given anything to have experienced that. Looking at the woman who gave birth to him, he wondered if it was even possible for him to have feelings for her the way Simone and Whitney do. He wanted to yell at the both of them tonight as they sat at the table both avoiding Eve. Did they know how lucky they were? They had parents who had loved each other, loved them equally, always put them first.

He would have given anything to grow up in a household like that. To not always feel like he had to do everything and anything Regan, Quinn, and Fox wanted when they were home trying to make up for the fact that Ivy doted on him and ignored them. He was ashamed to admit it, but at one point he wondered what was wrong with Regan, Quinn, and Fox, since their mother avoided them and didn't want them around. But after spending more time with Sheridan, who was in the same predicament as his siblings, he realized there wasn't anything wrong with them it was his mother and father and their atrocious behaviors. Letting the past go, he focused on the present. "I'm glad you know Julian well."

Eve nodded. "How are you?"

Ethan stared blankly at her. How did he answer that? Did he, could he, tell her every time he closed his eyes he relived the night the twins were conceived? How he woke up sweating? How he didn't know whether he was coming or going? That while he didn't want his children gestating inside Theresa while she was in a jail cell, the idea that she could so easily get to him terrified him? Would he be less of a man, if he admitted all that?

Seeing the fierce battle going on in her son's head, Eve reached out her hand and touched his. "What ever you want to talk about, I'm here to listen."

Why the hell not? In for a penny, in for a pound, wasn't that the saying? "Theresa is haunting my dreams…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi, Aunt Whitney," Ethan-Martin yelled out as his grandfather escorted him to the jungle gym area of the park.

Whitney smiled and waved back. She had thought the trees hid her from sight, but obviously not.

"Ethan-Martin, I will be right over there with Aunt Whitney, if you need me," Julian informed his grandson, who nodded and quickly took off. He slowly made his way over to Whitney. "May I sit down?"

Whitney nodded. She didn't want to talk to anyone or want anyone sitting next to her. She came here to get away from everyone and everything. She had even left her cell phone in the car. Every where she turned, people were everywhere. At the mansion, at Harmony U, where she was taking a few general classes. She had hoped the park would be her safe haven, but she was wrong.

Julian instantly sensed his future step-daughter's mood and kept quiet. He had noticed her constant need to stand away from the crowds, to always be on the fringe of the group, ever since Chad was mistakenly identified as her brother. He completely understood, or thought he understood, the guilt and disgust she felt at having a relationship, even by omission, with her brother. He was quite familiar with feelings of guilt and disgust, but he had thought or rather hoped that with therapy, Fox's love, and the revelation that Ethan was her brother she would have made a change for the better. But so far no change had occurred. She was still the same depressed, quiet Whitney. While she had never been an overly talkative young woman, she did have a way about her that put you at peace and put a smile on your face. She had a sereneness to her. It was why he had revealed his relationship with her mother on the elevator. He wished there was something he could do to bring the lovely young woman from the elevator back, or even the one he had glimpsed laughing and joking with Fox back when she was dating Chad.

He was heartbroken to know his weakness, his unwillingness to stand up to his father and stand up for Eve had led to Whitney's current state. He was responsible for this mess. But as Eve told him, "If wishes were horses.." He tried to keep that saying in his mind, but he could buy millions of horses so it didn't mean the same thing to him as it did to less fortunate people than he. He would do anything to make it up to Whitney. But this situation wasn't something you made up for. He hadn't missed her birthday. Or broke her favorite item. Or lost her favorite necklace. Whitney Russell lived with the guilt of having dated, had sex with, and been engaged to her "brother." How could she possibly forgive him? He didn't know, but he knew he had to try.

Julian's silence was unnerving. How could he not say anything to her? Why wasn't he trying to make her feel better? Or tell her she shouldn't feel guilty or none of it was her fault? That's what everyone else did when they spent more than three seconds with her. Why wasn't he? She couldn't take this. She felt guiltier with every second that passed. She wasn't worthy of her family's love, understanding, or sympathy. She definitely was undeserving of Fox's. She couldn't take this a minute longer. "There is a really good chance that Chad is the father of this baby and not Fox," Whitney blurted out.

Turning to face the younger woman, he instantly wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him. "My precious child."

Those simple words released a flood gate in Whitney and she revealed her story to the one person who never asked what was wrong or told her everything would be okay.

Handing Whitney his trusty handkerchief, he pondered her request.

"Julian, please, please, promise you won't tell my mom. I couldn't take it if anyone else knew. I know this is putting you in an unfair position, but I can't I- -I just can't have anyone else knowing," Whitney pleaded.

"Do you think your mother would pass judgment on you? Whitney, she would understand and if you didn't want to tell Fox, she wouldn't press you," Julian assured his beloved's eldest daughter.

She shook her head vehemently. She couldn't take the chance of anyone else knowing. She knew the trust between her mom and Julian was probably still kind of fragile, but she didn't want her mother to know.

Julian said a quick prayer that Eve would forgive him as he nodded. "Don't ever put me in this position again, where I am keeping something from your mother, is that clear?" he demanded in his most stern fatherly voice.

"Yes. Never again will I ask anything like this of you. I know how important your relationship is with mom. I promise you, I will never again get involved, date, have sex with or engage to any man that migh possibly be my brother," the brunette declared.

He laughed. He threw his head back and laughed. He hoped he hadn't offended Miss Russell but her declaration was hilarious.

Realizing what she said put a smile on her face that slowly morphed into a grin and then became a full-fledged laugh. For the first time since this horrible nightmare began, she, Whitney Russell, was truly laughing. For just a few moments, she felt free and weightless.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, let's see how the babies are doing," Dr. Ramona Xavier declared, turning on the monitor. She had read about Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's case in the newspaper, seen it on the news, and heard the gossip in the hospital. The story was a little hard to miss. She had contemplated long and hard how she was going to handle these now weekly check-ups. She finally decided to ignore the massive amount of tension and treat it like the glorious event that it was. Two little babies were coming into the world and based on all the people in the room, they would obviously be well-loved. Now the story of how they came into the world would be a different story. One, thank God, she didn't have to tell.

Pilar held her daughter's hand as two images appeared on screen. Those were her grandbabies. She was seeing her grandbabies for the first time. She was in awe. And she didn't care what anyone said, those were her grandbabies, regardless of their biological make-up. These two precious babies were growing and being nurtured by her Theresita thus making those babies Lopez's. Forever they would be part of her family, regardless of what Theresita did.

"There is Baby A," Dr. Xavier announced to the quiet room dwellers.

Eve couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She had done numerous sonograms, but this one was different. Right before her eyes, she was seeing a piece of her, her parents, their parents, and countless generations that had been before them, alive, moving, and breathing. Her grandchildren. She was a grandmother of three by her son. Her son. She still got shivers saying it out loud. A month ago, she had thought Chad was her son and was trying to deal with the fall out of her son sleeping with her daughter. And now, here she stood, watching her grandkids on the big screen. She smiled. One day in the not so distant future, Ethan's twins would be playing with Whitney's child. Three cousins all around the same age, happily playing together. She couldn't wait to hold all three in her arms.

Gwen was speechless. Her babies were alive and healthy. They weren't in distress or going to die like their big sister, Sarah. They would live, grow up, and one day make

her a grandmother. Blocking out the woman carrying her babies and the man who called out the whore's name in his sleep, she kept her attention on the monitor. She had requested the doctor use the 4-D sonogram machine so she could see her babies better. She was glad the doctor did as she requested. She couldn't wait until she held this picture in her hands. The picture and Ethan-Martin would help her get through this. They would help her live through this nightmare her life had become.

"And here's Baby B."

"Ethan, aren't they beautiful? We do such great work together. Can you tell us what sex they are?" Theresa asked, bringing the tension in the room to a new level.

Should he respond? Was she asking a rhetorical question? He didn't know what to do. He honestly never wanted to hear her voice again. Every night, he heard her voice in his sleep, even if he didn't see her. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the reading of Alistair's will. He wanted to enjoy this moment more than anything but how could he when the room was full of people who shouldn't be sharing this moment with him and Gwen, when there were guards stationed outside the examination room, when there was a tracking device wrapped around Theresa's ankle. How had everything spiraled so out of control?

"Dr. Xavier, I want to know the sex of my children," the biracial beauty demanded.

"Theresita, I never knew the sex of any of my children before they were born- -" Pilar began.

"That's because you had children in the old days, Mama. We can find out now and I want to know."

Dr. Xavier looked to Eve for help.

"Theresa- -" Eve began.

"Tell her," Ethan interjected. He just wanted Theresa to shut up as quickly as possible.

Inside her head, Gwen screamed. Once again, Ethan rode to Theresa's rescue, gave her exactly what she wanted. Did he once consider her or her feelings? Damn it, she was standing right next to him. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab hers. She looked over and saw Eve- - her mother-in-law's eyes shining not with pity or compassion, but with support and a new source of strength.

Since the fall out had begun, Eve had become her new tower to lean on. She hadn't had anyone to lean on since her dad moved to Tokyo with her brother, after his divorce from her mother. They talked on a daily basis, but it wasn't the same. Her admiration for Eve rose daily. How did a woman who had so much on her plate have time for her? But somehow Eve did and she was growing to love her for it. Squeezing Eve's hand back, Gwen knew she wasn't alone in this room and neither were her twins.

Eve squeezed her daughter-in-law's hand back and nodded to the doctor.

They watched as their view of the babies changed from side to front. Baby A had his or her legs pulled up.

"Baby A doesn't want to seem to cooperate with us today," Dr. Xavier said, after trying to jostle Baby A slightly to get the baby to change position.

Gwen wanted to do a victory dance. That was her girl. She knew in that instant Baby A was a girl. And her daughter wasn't putting up with any of Theresa's nonsense.

"Okay," Theresa said disappointed, "what about Baby B?"

Moving over to the second baby, the doctor didn't need to utter a word.

"Ethan-Luis, he looks just like his daddy. Don't you think, Ethan?"

Ethan felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't stay in here a minute longer. He needed some fresh air and more importantly to get away from Theresa.

"Theresita, Ethan-Luis? I think- -" Pilar commenced.

"Mama, these are my babies so your opinion or what you think isn't important," Theresa reprimanded her mother.

"Theresa Ava Lopez-Fitzgerald, watch your tone and the way you speak to your mother. Do you understand?" Eve asked.

Not used to being called on her behavior, Theresa was contemplating a smart retort but seeing the look in her Aunt Eve's eyes, she changed her mind.

"Theresa, do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Eve," the younger woman murmured.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, Aunt Eve," Theresa repeated louder.

"Theresa looks tired so I think we should end our visit now," Eve stated, bringing this horrid visit to a close.

Dr. Xavier was quick to agree with Eve. "Theresa, take it easy and I'll see you back next week."

Upon hearing the doctor's final words, Ethan motioned to Gwen and exited the room as quickly as possible once she understood his silent message.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Xavier," Gwen said, as the doctor handed her three pictures of the twins' sonogram.

"Doctor, may I have one, too?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa, we already have a picture from the last sonogram." Pilar pleaded with her hard-headed daughter.

"But not in 4-D, Mama."

"Theresa, we'll let your mom help you dress and Dr. Xavier will give you a picture when you're through," Eve said, as she ushered Gwen and Dr. Xavier out of the room.

"Thanks, Eve," her colleague whispered, walking back to her office.

Not seeing her husband anywhere, Gwen sighed. Why did Ethan always choose Theresa over her and over their children? What did the younger woman have that she didn't? She was so sick of doubting herself and their relationship. She was just so tired.

Did her son realize how close he was to losing the best thing that had ever happened to him? She wanted to throttle him. She knew he hadn't told Gwen about the nightmares and one look at his face, and you knew he wasn't getting enough rest. What must Gwen think? She couldn't betray her son's confidence. And while one part was very upset with Ethan, another part of her understood. Some rape victims would rather suffer in silence and pretend they were okay than admit they were still hurting. She had hoped her son would be different and seek the help he needed, but that didn't appear to be the case. Doing the only thing she could, she guided the blonde woman into her office and wrapped her arms around her as Gwen broke down and lowered her façade.


	12. Chapter 12

"Simone, honey, are you okay?" Eve asked concerned, taking in her daughter's distraught appearance.

Walking inside her mother's new house, the teen threw her arms around her bathrobe-clad mother.

Eve was frightened. She and Simone spoke sporadically, mostly through emails. And her youngest daughter had only visited her new home once before. Something must be terribly wrong for Simone to be here now. "Honey, whatever it is you can tell me. Are you hurt?" the mother questioned gently as she led her daughter to the sofa.

Finally gathering enough strength, Simone lifted her head from her mother's bosom and spoke. "She threw out our pictures. She put them in the trash- -like- -like we didn't exist. We existed! We were a family! Daddy didn't say anything to her. Why didn't he say anything to her?! Doesn't he care- -" the younger brunette sobbed as she lowered her head once again.

Tightening her arms around her daughter, Eve rocked her and sang softly the song her mother sang to her when she was hurt or in pain. She should have known Liz was involved. Why couldn't that woman be happy? Liz was officially Mrs. Thornton Chandler Russell. What more did the viper want? But she already knew the answer; her younger sister wouldn't be satisfied until every trace of herself was gone from the house, from TC's, Whit's, and Simone's memory. Liz Sanbourne wanted to be the only wife and mother TC and the girls had ever known. Her sister was fighting a losing battle.

Was she hurt TC had married Liz so quickly after their divorce? Not really. She felt bad for TC, for the fact that a good man was stuck with her controlling, manipulative, never satisfied sister for the rest of his life. Liz would have to murder one of the girls in order for TC to leave her. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit marrying Liz was a mistake and it sure as hell wouldn't let him have two divorces under his belt. Her heart ached for the grief and misery that lay ahead for her ex.

She had surprised herself by not being heartbroken when she found out about Liz and TC. Taking a step away from the situation and being truly honest with herself, Eve realized she had slowly been distancing herself emotionally from her marriage- -maybe even falling out of love with TC, when Julian and she started acknowledging their past, particularly when the search for their son began. She hadn't even realized it at the time, but it was the only explanation for her not being devastated by the rapid changes that happened in her marriage and to the man whom she had been married to for over twenty years.

Maybe she was being cynical; maybe all Liz needed was the love of a good man to bury the younger woman's insecurities. She didn't think so, but for TC's sake she would hope for the best. She and TC had shared too much for her to wish him ill-will, though sometimes when his tongue ran away from him it was hard to remember that. "She's scared."

"What?"

Lifting her daughter's head, she wiped her face with her bathrobe. "Liz is scared that you won't love her- -"

"How can I love her or even like her? I can barely tolerate her. She destroyed our family."

"No, she didn't. I did. Your father did. Liz was just the catalyst- -"

"How can you say that? How can you be so- -so kind towards her?" Simone asked puzzled.

Eve sighed. "If I had been honest with your dad on our first date or when I knew our relationship was turning serious, then Liz would have had nothing to hold over my head. If your dad didn't have me on a pedestal or have such a temper and intolerable attitude towards all things Crane, then maybe we would still be a family. It's all speculation. We, as the adults, all made choices and now unfortunately, you, Whit, Grace, John, Sam, Noah, Kay, Jess, Charity, and not to mention countless others have been hurt and I'm so sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt you, your sister or your dad. As for my kindness to Liz, I wouldn't call it kindness, per se. I left her alone with our Aunt Irma knowing that our aunt's craziness would all be directed towards Liz. I never once went back or called so I think some of my feelings have to do with the guilt I feel. I suffer from my own sense of survivor's guilt. I don't know if my years in Boston were better than her years with Aunt Irma, but I know those years were hard on her and that Liz wasn't as strong as I was. And also, even with all the lies I've been telling over the past two decades, I've been blessed with having some pretty incredible people in my life. I'm not sure Liz has. I can't afford to waste any more of my time or energy on hating, disliking, or even thinking about Liz. I have other things to concentrate on, like repairing my relationship with you, your sister, building one with Ethan, Gwen, Ethan-Martin- -"

"And Julian?"

Ah, here it was- - the long-awaited Julian talk. Eve nodded. "And yes, with Julian." She waited to see how Simone would react to that and much to her delight she didn't see total disgust and hatred flash in her daughter's eyes. If anything, she thought she saw acceptance. Could it be? Had she really seen acceptance? As she began to ask Simone about her feelings, the doorbell rang. Looking quickly at her watch, she knew it was Julian ready for their date. What should she do? The doorbell rang again.

"Mom, aren't you going to get that?"

"Yes, let me take care of this and then we can continue our discussion." The doctor ran to the door, opened it, and found Julian's face buried behind at least a two dozen lilacs, her favorite flowers. "Julian, they're beautiful."

"They pale in comparison to you, my dear," he replied, handing her the flowers and lightly kissing her on the lips. Taking a step back, he took in her appearance. Her hair and make-up were completed, but based on the feel of her in his arms she only had on her underwear and slip. "Eve, is everything alright?"

"Julian, Simone is here- -"

"Mom, you don't have to whisper."

Julian stepped into the house to see Eve's youngest daughter sitting on the couch. From the look on her face and Eve's, it appeared they were in the midst of a very heavy conversation. "Please forgive me, I've interrupted."

"Julian, can we reschedule- -" Eve started.

"Mom, no. I'm the one that should apologize. I didn't even notice you were getting ready to go some place. It's my fault. I'll leave," Simone said, getting up. While she was coming around to the idea of her mom and Mr. Crane, she wasn't completely comfortable in his presence or their presence together.

"You will do no such thing, young lady. You will sit right back down and continue your discussion with your mother while you wait for dinner to arrive. You enjoy lobster and filet mignon, yes?"

Who didn't like lobster and steak? Simone nodded.

"I'll have the Country Club deliver your dinner within the hour," Julian announced. "It was nice seeing you here, Simone."

Simone nodded again. She didn't know what to say to him. Why was he being so nice to her? To get in good with her mother? But he was already in- - her mom was living in his guest house on his property and was obviously going on dates with him. Could Julian Crane actually be nice? Whitney had told her he could be, but she hadn't truly believed it. She had always thought he was selfish, but here he was foregoing his date with her mom so she could continue talking with her mom. The younger woman didn't want to be, but she was impressed.

"Darling, I will talk to you in the morning."

Eve nodded and walked him to the door. "Thank you."

"No thanks is necessary. Your daughter is here in your home, where she belongs. I love you." Kissing her softly, Julian let his lips linger before stepping back and closing the door.

"He loves you?!" Was she really surprised by that? Whitney had told her all about Julian's mystery woman so she knew he had loved that woman. But for that woman to be her mom, her dad's wife- -wait, Eve Russell was no longer her dad's wife, it was Liz now. For that woman to be her mom was mind blowing. But to actually hear him say those three little words, she was stunned.

"Follow me to the kitchen, so I can put these beautiful flowers in a vase."

Simone followed her mom, taking in the details of the interior that she never noticed on her other quick visit. The Cranes knew how to decorate, that's for sure. Sitting at the breakfast nook, she waited for her mom to answer the question.

"Yes, Julian loves me. A part of him always has."

"Have you always loved him?" She prayed the answer she heard didn't ruin her thoughts on her parents' marriage.

"I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. The man I was in love with when I moved to Harmony as a brand new bride was your father and no one else. I was completely faithful to your father throughout our entire marriage."

Looking into her mother's eyes, Simone saw the truth and was hurt. Why couldn't her father have remained equally as faithful? After everything her dad had done and said about her mom, her mom remained faithful even with Julian begging for another chance. Wow, her mom really did love her dad.

* * *

Savoring the last bite of her lobster, Simone put down her fork and looked over the beautifully set table. Based on this feast and the amazing job the Country Club staff did at setting the table, it was obvious the Cranes didn't know the meaning of doing things halfway or a simple dinner. Maybe there were some perks to having Crane connections. "Mom, can you tell me everything again? I'm ready to listen now."

Eve's heart rejoiced, but she had to know. She had to know why. "What changed your mind?"

"Dad, Liz- -" The teen refused to call that woman aunt. "Kay. Now that John and Ethan are no longer her biological brothers and she's moved back home to help her parents, she realizes how much she's missed out on by shutting Aunt Grace, Charity and to some extent Uncle Sam, Noah, and even Jess, out of her life. They all have stories and a history together that she and Maria are not a part of. I don't want that for us. I don't want to be on the outside looking in. If I can forgive Whit over that Chad nonsense, then can't I forgive you for making choices way before I was even thought of?"

Her baby was growing up and so was Miss Kathleen from the sound of it. With tears in her eyes, she began her story.


	13. Chapter 13

"Have I told you how beautiful you look? How sexy you look in that dress?" Julian asked, gazing at Eve from across the intimate table at the Lobster Shack.

Eve smiled coyly. "Yes, you have mentioned it."

"It's hard for me to keep my promise if you deliberately try to entice me."

She batted her eyelashes. "What in the world are you talking about, Julian?"

"Oh, darling, I know you too well. And you know there is nothing I love more than seeing you in a form fitting, strapless black dress with your hair flowing over your shoulders," he said seductively.

Looking down at her dress and flipping her hair, Eve dismissed his claim. "This little old thing? I found it in the back of my closet."

"Then that must have been another black dress I saw you purchasing at Neiman-Marcus today."

Eve's eyes widened with shock. "Were you following me?"

"No, I was there looking for a gift to celebrate our three month anniversary." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a Tiffany's box, and presented it to Eve.

"Julian, you didn't have- -" she gasped.

"Nonsense, you deserve the best." Opening the box, Julian revealed a multi-colored gem tennis bracelet.

"Julian, is this- -" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, my love. Those are the birth stones of Ethan, Fox, Simone, Whitney, Regan, Quinn, Ethan-Martin, and Endora."

Reaching across the table, she kissed him with all the love and warmth she felt. Oh, how much did she love this man.

He took this to mean his gift was a success. He had originally ordered the bracelet made with only Ethan, Simone, and Whitney's birthstones, then he remembered a conversation he had once overheard between Eve and Grace about making second marriages work. He had heard Eve emphatically declare that second marriages would only work if each spouse completely and wholly accepted each other's children and treated them the same as they treated their own. He only wished- - he frowned at seeing tears run down Eve's face.

She smiled. "It's your own fault."

"I love and respect you, Doctor Eve Johnson. And this time around, I'm doing things the right way. The next time you grace my bed and wrap those long, luscious brown legs around me is when you have an eleven carat diamond on your left ring finger and the Crane crest around your neck."

"The Crane crest?"

"Every member of Stefan Cassadine's family either upon birth or on their wedding day, receives the Cassadine crest. I think it's something the Cranes should start now that the evil one is dead."

"Every where I go people would know I was a Crane?" Eve asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"Yes," he responded in a matching tone.

"I like that." Leaning forward and motioning for Julian to meet her halfway, Eve whispered in his ear. "I want the world to know I'm yours."

"Eve, I will make sure everyone knows you're mine as I am yours," he replied, gazing into her brown orbs.

"Tsk, tsk, is that appropriate dinner table behavior?" A voice rang out.

Julian wanted to strangle whoever just spoke and interrupted them.

"Hello, Kay," Eve answered, finally tearing her eyes away from Julian. She cringed inwardly at hearing her own words repeated back to her.

"Kathleen," Julian greeted sourly.

"Aunt Eve," the younger woman said in tattletale voice. "If you caught me doing something like that at a dinner table with a boy- -"

Times like these she rued the day she tried to teach the girls proper table etiquette. "You're right, Kay. I'm sorry."

Kay laughed. "Just don't let it happen again, missy," she smiled. She tried to ignore Julian- - that was just way too freaky to even wrap her mind around. In her world, in her mind, Aunt Eve and Uncle TC were forever linked. Though from what she witnessed, it looked like her aunt was going to be linked to someone new. Another change she was going to have to put up with. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Honey, who are you- -Grace. Sam," Eve acknowledged her two friends.

"Sam. Grace," Julian addressed the Bennetts.

The once hot-and-heated-turned=interrupted-cold-shower teasing moment had turned deathly uncomfortable.

"Eve. Julian," the married couple said in unison.

"It's nice to know with your marriage over and your medical license possibly taken away forever, you can still be out laughing, smiling, and having an all-around good time," Grace stated snidely.

"Grace- -" Eve began.

Sam shook his head.

"Mom, let's go sit down and order appetizers while we wait for Jess and Charity," Kay recommended, leading her parents away from the Crane/Johnson table.

Eve watched them leave and couldn't help but to remember the olden days when it would have been her, TC, Whit, and Simone, Sam, Grace and the girls meeting for dinner. Itwould have been a big night out. But those days were long gone, she thought wistfully. Turning back to Julian, she saw the questions in his eyes which he tried to hide. "I love you and I look forward to our- -" Eve's cell phone rang. She looked curiously at Julian, wondering who would be calling her tonight of all nights. "Hello, this is Eve…Hi, Pilar…Have you called her doctor?" Eve nodded her head. "Okay, we'll meet you there."

"Theresa?"

"She's in labor."

"But it's early."

"Not too early for twins, though."

Rushing around the table, Julian pulled out Eve's chair and assisted her putting her coat on as he threw a few hundred dollar bills on the table before they ran out of the door.

"Wait," Julian's beloved cried.

Quickly leaving Julian's side, Eve approached the Bennett table. "Theresa has gone into labor. We are all going to the hospital. I'm sure Ethan and Gwen could use the support," she concluded, then rushed out of the restaurant with Julian.

* * *

"Mama, don't leave me," Theresa begged and cried.

"Theresita, I'm not going anywhere. I will be right by your side, hija," Pilar assured her daughter. It pained her to see her baby in so pain.

"Ethan! Ethan! Where are you? I need you," Theresa continued, holing out her hand and searching.

Why did she have to complicate everything? He would have been perfectly happy to have sat out here and waited with everyone else. But he should have known with Theresa that wasn't possible.

"Ethan!"

Feeling all eyes on him, Ethan turned to his wife.

With false enthusiasm she hoped seemed real, Gwen kissed her husband's cheek. "Go watch our babies come into the world. I want a blow-by-blow account."

Ethan raised his wife's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Ethan!" Theresa screamed in pain.

Ethan walked towards the woman who was pregnant with his children.

The young biracial woman grasped his hand tightly as soon as he entered her vicinity.

"Next time you see us, they'll be two new additions to the family," Eve reminded everyone as she helped pushed Theresa's bed with the other medical team members to the delivery room.

* * *

"As soon as you feel the first contraction, I'm making sure you are drugged," Fox informed Whitney as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I won't be able to stomach seeing you like that."

Whitney nodded. The pain of the delivery was the least of her worries or problems.

* * *

"Simone, what are you doing here?" Kay whispered, seeing her friend sneak into the hospital.

The younger woman shrugged as she took a seat in a hidden corner of the waiting room. "Whitney called and told me the babies were coming."

"Does that mean you've accepted Ethan and not Chad as your brother?" Kay asked, taking the seat next to her best friend.

"Yes, just for the fact that Whit now knows she wasn't involved in an incestuous relationship. Ethan seems okay. So does Gwen." Simone paused. "You know, I used to watch

you with Noah and I always wanted one."

"Noah's available."

The two young ladies laughed.

"I'll leave Noah to you, Jess, and Cha- -"

"No, you can say it. Charity."

The surprise was evident on Simone's face.

"What I can't grow?" Kay asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, but you hate change. You always have about any and everything. When we got new volleyball uniforms you complained for a season-and-a-half."

"Well, they weren't nearly as comfortable or cute as our other ones. But with the Ethan/John thing, it really drove home how important family is. Even Noah has decided to move back home from New York City. I'm trying to be a mature adult and look at things from the other person's perspective. Charity lost her mom and suddenly was living with an aunt her mom had thought was long gone and a bunch of other strangers calling themselves her uncle and cousins, all in a brand new town. And I won't even talk about all John's been through."

Simone was impressed. Having Maria, becoming a mom, moving out of her parents' house and then back in, had really changed her best friend. Finally, Kay was slowly turning into an adult.

"What's new with you? Have you been spending more time with your mom?"

"Yes, after school, some lunches on the weekend. A lot of text messaging. I even got mom to get AOL AIM- -"

"Wait, Aunt Eve, instant messaging?" Kay laughed.

Nodding her head, Simone laughed, too. "It's crazy I know. Mom is now part of the 21st century though I still can't get her to buy DVDs."

The two young women looked at each other with identical expressions. They were laughing, talking, having a good time as they waited for Simone's newly found brother and Kay's former brother to have his twins who were being carried by his obsessive crush who was also Maria's aunt. There was a time, in the not too distant past, that neither of them thought they would laugh or even smile again after everything their families had been through. But somehow, here they were laughing, smiling, and looking forward to the future.

"How about Julian?"

"I- -"

"It's still icky, huh?"

"Yes. I've walked in on them- -"

"Having sex?" Kay screeched.

"Shh!!!" Simone reprimanded, looking around to make sure no one heard them.

"Gosh, no. I would be blind if I had seen that. Besides they're not doing it."

"Not doing it? Julian Crane not getting busy?" Kay shook her brown hair. "I don't believe it. How do you know?"

"It just sort of came out. Mom and I were watching one of those 'Are you my baby's daddy?' episodes of _Maury_ and you know Mom- -"

"Safe Sex lecture."

"Exactly. I made some remark about how she should have sex safely and she told me that they were going to wait until they got married."

"Wow!" Kay replied. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Exactly."

Kay grabbed Simone's hand and intertwined their fingers as they sat in silence and contemplated the constant changing world they lived in.

* * *

"Gwennie, I got here as fast as I could," Rebecca stated, huffing and puffing. "Are your babies here yet?"

Gwen smiled. Her mother still refused to refer to herself as Grandma or Grandmother. To Ethan-Martin, she was Bebe. Rebecca had declared Bebe didn't make her sound old or like a style-less grandmother.

"No, Mom, they aren't here."

Glancing around Rebecca saw her ex-Crane step-children, Julian, Whitney, Simone, Kay, the Bennetts, the Lopez-Fitzgeralds, but she did not see her son-in-law. "Is Ethan getting you something to eat or drink?"

"No."

"Please don't tell me- - he's in there with her?"

Gwen remained silent.

"Gwen, what is wrong with you? You have to fight for your marriage. If you don't, that whore is going to be raising your children with your husband. Prison or no prison."

Her mother's words stung, but she knew they were the truth. She had been thinking long and hard about the state of her life and her marriage. She was tired and not just working- mother-taking-care-of-a-toddler tired. Her newly discovered mother-in-law had been a surprising source of help, listening ear, non-judgmental, impartial advice-giver and a sounding board. It was time to make a change in her life. The twins would be a big change, but they, Ethan-Martin and she needed another one. "Excuse me, Mom. I'll be right back," Gwen spat out quickly as she hurried down the hall.

"Gwen," the red head called after her daughter to no avail.

Resigning herself to staying until at least the twins were born or her current pookie called, Rebecca Hotchkiss Crane took a seat in the hard, unforgiving hospital chair. The things she did for love.

Being overly cautious, Gwen checked Eve's old office door one last time to make sure it was locked. Using Eve's office phone, Gwen dialed the number she read off of her cell phone. "Hello. Is this Alexis Davis?...I'm Gwen Hotchkiss Crane and I want to file for divorce. All I want is sole custody of my kids. Can you help me?"


	14. Chapter 14

There they were. His son and his daughter. The children he and Gwen had waited so long for. They were finally here. The children they had long dreamed about were finally here. He had cut the cords. Seen them take their first breaths. While a large part of him was overjoyed at the miracle births he had witnessed, memories of Sarah were rampant. Oh, how he missed his baby girl. How had Eve lived all these years carrying the pain of her child's death alone?

"Ethan, you're hogging our kids. Bring them over here. I want to see them," Theresa teased.

"Theresita," Pilar warned.

"Mama, I want to see the babies. My babies," she countered.

Ethan carefully picked up a baby in each arm and slowly made his way over to Theresa. Instead of taking the babies from his arms, she pulled his head down and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Our babies are perfect."

"Our babies are perfect" and the kiss were the words and sight which greeted Gwen as she walked into the private suite. What a lovely greeting and start to meeting her babies for the first time. But she wouldn't let it get to her. "Theresa, thank you so much. I heard you worked hard to bring my precious babies into the world." Keeping her head held high, she walked over to the bed and took her children out of Ethan's arms. They were so beautiful. So healthy. She had been so worried this would all end like it did with Sarah. Walking over to the window, she gently sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her babies. Ethan-Martin was a big brother. She was a mother again.

* * *

Ethan wanted to share in Gwen's first time in seeing their children, but he didn't move from where he was. There was something so serene, so untouchable about the picture she presented. Madonna and her children. He would feel wrong to interrupt the moment. Instead, he looked on with envy and sadness. This should be the happiest moment of their lives, but instead he felt the wall between he and his wife more than ever.

* * *

Why did Gwen have to ruin this private family moment? She had just given birth to Ethan's babies, the babies Gwen couldn't give him. Theresa sighed. She would be happy when Ethan finally saw the light and acknowledged that he loved her and they could finally be one big happy family. A sly smile came on her face. Gwen's time was ending soon. She would be Mrs. Ethan Crane. All she needed was the proof that Gwen and Rebecca were the ones who leaked Ethan's supposed paternity to the tabloids. Oh yes, Gwen's time was up.

* * *

Pilar saw the smile and heard the sigh of her youngest daughter and was deeply worried. She had hoped, prayed, and even begged God to let her daughter's house arrest teach her a lesson, get her over her obsession of Ethan. But based on everything she had seen tonight, it looked like her prayers were still unanswered. Her heart ached and cried at the idea of her baby going to prison, being locked up with hardened criminals, but she was beginning to think that maybe that would be best for Theresa. Her daughter needed a reality check and maybe prison was the place she would receive it.

* * *

"It's a boy and a girl! And they are healthy!" Eve exclaimed to the anxious waiting family members.

They all cheered loudly, temporarily forgetting about the late hour and sleeping patients.

Julian pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Good work, Dr. Johnson."

"I didn't do anything except hold Pilar's hand."

"You did more than that. How are they?"

"With all Theresa has been through, they are surprisingly healthy. I think they will be going home in a few days."

"And Theresa's behavior?"

Eve shrugged her shoulders.

Julian shook his head. He wanted to throttle that young woman. He rued the day his father hired Pilar and introduced the petite monster to their family. Pushing thoughts of the Mexican terror from his mind, he changed the directions of his thoughts. "Are our grandchildren as beautiful as their grandmother?"

Eve's eyes lit up. "They are the most beautiful children I've seen since Ethan, Whitney, and Simone were born."

"Such beauty I must see with my own eyes. Please lead the way."

"Eve, how are Ethan, Gwen, and the twins?" Ivy Winthrop asked, approaching the couple.

Julian shivered at the sound of his dreaded ex's voice. Why must they even share the same space? Breathe the same air? "Ivy," he greeted with disdain.

This night was too important to her, too much was at stake for her to let Julian get to her. "Julian. Eve, how are they?"

As much as she disliked Ivy and all that the older woman had put her through, she knew Ivy did love Ethan and Gwen and were concerned about them and the twins. "They're fine. We were actually going to see them, but if you want to go in first, please go."

Ivy's heart stopped. Eve was going to allow her to go inside the suite before herself and Julian, even after all she had done to her. Ivy wasn't sure that she had ever known such kindness since her time with her beloved Sam. "Thank you, I would love to." Quickly, before Eve could change her mind, Ivy made her way to Theresa's room.

"Eve," Julian questioned.

"She's his mother. Those are her grandchildren too." Amazingly enough it didn't break her heart to say those words.

"You are his mother. The twins have Johnson blood running in their veins."

The brunette shook her head. "Ethan is upset with Ivy, but he still loves her. And as much as we wish it so, she is the woman who was there for him. She was the woman who loved him, encouraged him, and gave him all her love. She is his mother and she deserves this time with him."

Staring at the woman in front of him, Julian was speechless. What had he ever done to deserve such a loving, giving woman? Heedless of the others around them, he drew her to him and kissed her passionately, letting everything he had ever said or felt for her be communicated through the kiss.

* * *

Fox watched his father rock Dr. Rus- -Dr. Johnson's world. He was glad his father had found some happiness. The same happiness he had found. He squeezed Whitney's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. The Crane family was turning into a real family. Life would be great if only whatever was plaguing Whitney would disappear. He knew in his soul, it was tied to Chad. And he was angry as hell that there was nothing he could do about that. He wished he could erase her time with Chad completely from her memory. He never should have let that relationship go on as long as it did. He should have quit the game playing and went after her openly and fully. He was praying that the birth of their son or daughter erased the sadness and despair she tried to hide from him.

* * *

She was an aunt again. Her little EM had a sister and a brother now. He had been so excited when she had told him on the phone. Theresa had done some screwy things in her life, but EM wasn't one of them. Whitney wanted to go in and see her sister, her best friend, but she couldn't. She still didn't know what to say to Theresa. How could a woman she had known as long as she could remember do such horrible, Alistair-level type things to Ethan and Gwen? That wasn't the woman she knew, loved, and trusted with her life.

Whitney wasn't sure whom she felt sorrier for- - Ethan or Gwen? While her relationship with Ethan was making some slow progress, her relationship with Gwen was better. After their adoption of EM, Gwen continued to secretly let her see the young boy. Gwen hadn't wanted to cut out all of the people from his old life. For that, she would be eternally grateful. She knew Gwen had been thrilled, yet nervous about the birth of the twins. She was glad everything was okay, but she would know that for sure once she talked to her sister-in-law. Sister-in-law, she liked saying that. Though she sometimes worried she was betraying Theresa by befriending Gwen. Ugh! How junior highish did that sound? But she knew in her heart that Theresa would see it as a betrayal.

Shaking her head, she concentrated on how she imagined Gwen was feeling holding her long awaited babies in her arms. Would she feel the same way? Or would she freak out and scream as the doctor placed a tiny, black baby in her arms instead of a tiny, biracial baby? She shuddered at the thought. Instantly, she felt Fox's arm wrap around her and pull her closer to his body heat. She didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve this.

* * *

"Come in," Ethan called out to the person knocking on the door.

The door opened and Ivy walked in. "Congratulations."

"Hello, Ivy," Pilar said to cover up the awkward silence that had descended.

"Pilar," Ivy greeted. She moved towards the sleeping Gwen and twins.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan barked.

"I came to see how you, Gwen, and the children were doing."

"Ahead of my mother and father?"

Ivy felt the sting of Ethan's words. "Eve said it was okay."

"So, of course, you take advantage of her generosity. How Ivy-like of you."

Holding back her tears, she looked at her eldest son of her heart. "Ethan, I don't want to hurt you or upset you. I can- -"

"Now you offer to leave. This was Eve's moment to see her grandchildren, after missing every other moment of my life, and you couldn't give her this one moment." Pacing the floor, Ethan stayed in motion to stop himself from laying a hand on the woman he once called mother. "I don't know who this selfish woman is that stands before me? Wait, I'm wrong. I do know who you are. You're the same woman who hid her other children away in boarding school because they had the audacity to be Cranes and not the Bennett love children you had prayed you would one day have. Even Rebecca puts Gwen's feelings before her own. I don't want you here. I don't want to see you or talk to you. I just want you out."

Upon hearing the words that banished her from her son's life, the tears gushed forward. Ivy was devastated.

"The tears don't work on me anymore, Ivy. Now leave."

"Ethan," Pilar pleaded. She might not agree with the way Ivy raised the children, but she couldn't stand to see the woman rejected by the child she loved so much.

"No, Pilar. I'm done."

Lowering her head, Ivy quickly and quietly left the room.

"Was that my mom?" Fox questioned, seeing an Ivy-looking woman walk swiftly past them.

"I think so," Whitney answered.

"Damn it, what did Ethan say now? I'm going to check on her. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go see about your mom."

Racing down the hallway, Fox caught up to his mom before she reached the elevator. "Mother, are you okay?"

Damn, she hadn't wanted anyone to see her. "I'm fine."

Fox sighed. So it was going to be like that, huh? "You're not fine. What did Ethan say to you? He has no right to hurt you. He can be angry, but he can't cross- -"

"He has every right to be angry and hurt and pissed and whatever else he wants to be. Don't you dare say one word to him," Ivy reprimanded her younger son, even though technically he was now her oldest son and child but in her heart he would never be.

Seeing the passion and fire in his mother's eyes, he felt the familiar pain of rejection once again. No one could touch her precious Ethan, regardless of what the bastard did. "Have a good evening," he said, as the elevator doors opened and he watched his mother step in without saying another word to him.

* * *

How dare that woman do that, Eve thought, as she watched Ivy break Fox's heart again. She could kill Ivy Winthrop Crane with her bare hands. Even with everything that had happened, Fox still couldn't get on equal footing with Ethan. Moving towards the young man, she felt Julian stop her and shake his head. Then, much to her delight, she watched the man she loved walk towards his son and talk to him.

"Let's go get some food and drinks for everyone," Julian said to his son.

Fox nodded and followed his father to the stairwell.

"You know what I admire most about you?"

His father admired something about him? "No."

"You have turned into a fine young man despite having Ivy and me as parents. You didn't have any examples of a good, healthy parent/child relationships, yet I know you will be the greatest father to your child. And he or she will never doubt for a moment your love for him or her."

A tear slipped down his cheek. He was touched more than he could say by his father's words. "Thank you."

Julian simply nodded. He knew Whitney feared the worst, but for some reason he just knew the baby she carried was Fox's. And if it wasn't, he knew his son would proudly stand by Whitney's side and raise the child like his own. His son was more of a man than he was at his age.

* * *

Knocking gently on the door, Chad opened the door upon getting clearance.

"Chad," Eve and Julian said in unison.

"Hello," he greeted the older couple.

"Hello. How are you?" they said once again at the same time.

They all laughed.

"I'm hanging in there. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Eve said.

"What can we do for you?"

Chad shook his head. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving for Tokyo tonight."

Eve gasped though she wasn't shocked. She had known for a while that Chad's days in Harmony were numbered. "So far?"

The younger man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it's far enough."

Julian nodded. He understood Chad's feelings completely. Chad could move to Antarctica and he still wouldn't be able to escape his feelings for Whitney or his constant thoughts about her. He had found his escape from Eve in the inside of a bottle and between numerous women's legs. At least, Chad had brains enough not to go that route. Because at the end of the hangover, in some expensive hotel next to a nameless woman, Eve had still been there. "The Japanese women are quite enticing," Julian commented.

"Julian," Eve and Chad reprimanded.

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "It's true. Though they are not nearly as enticing as you, my love." He kissed Eve on the cheek. Chad could probably use something to occupy his time besides work.

"And on that note, I'm outta here," Chad informed them.

"Wait, let us take you to the airport," Eve said.

Chad shook his head. "Why? So you can cry at the airport in front of all those strangers who will think I was some jerk who made you cry for the next 20 hours? No thanks. I wanted to do it here. It's easier."

The mother in Eve wanted to press the issue but she felt the gentle warning squeeze from Julian and let the subject drop. Wrapping her arms around the young man, she kissed him as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Chad Harris Crane, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I discovered you were my son and that will never change."

Fighting hard to keep the tears at bay, Chad squeezed his mother a little tighter before letting go.

"Call us when you get settled," Julian commanded as he too hugged his son.

"I will." Chad held on to the man who had accepted him no questions asked as his son for a minute longer. He was going to miss them. He had finally found the family he always dreamed of. Granted, the Cranes were way dysfunctional, but Julian had stepped up to the plate and claimed him when he didn't have to. He would never forget that. And Eve had jeopardized her whole family; the life she had fought so hard to build in order to have him in her life. He couldn't have asked for a better mother or father.

"Have a safe trip and we love you," Eve told him.

"Love you," Chad replied. "Love you both," he repeated as he turned and walked out of Eve's former office.

Eve and Julian stayed in the same spot until Chad was gone from their sights, both hoping and praying that he would one day return and remain a part of their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

"So do you ever intend to name the twins?" Regan questioned the new parents at the dinner table.

Other conversations in the dining room containing the Crane and Russell families stopped to hear the answer to the blunt question.

Gwen and Ethan looked at each other and then at Ethan's parents.

"If Grandma and Grandpa would get into gear then Baby Boy Crane would have a name," Gwen teased.

"Father, what's the hold up?" Fox asked.

Julian gazed at his beloved sitting too far from him at the other end of the table, but he would have her sit no where else. He wanted it clear to everyone exactly what position she held in this family and in his life and in his heart. "Darling?"

"Jackson Christian Crane," Eve announced to the avid listeners. "Do you like that?"

"Christian, are you sure?" Gwen questioned with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, we're sure, Gwen," Julian confirmed.

"Christian is?" Regan asked.

"The name Ethan was supposed to have," Simone answered.

"Oh," the perfect blend of Ivy and Julian said. "Okay so Jack and ?"

"Simone, Whitney?" Ethan prompted.

"Wait, hold on. These two that you just found out were your sisters two seconds ago get to name your kid, but the sisters you had your whole life, even during your 'I'm not a Crane, I'm a Winthrop' phase get nothing?" Regan remarked.

"Regan, shut up. It's sweet. And you would have just named the twins after your favorite designers of the moment, so give it a rest," Quinn retorted, putting her younger sister in her place. "Simone, Whitney, please tell us."

Simone and Whitney shared quick glances. The Crane family still took some getting used to, particularly Regan.

"Well, we're going to have twins whose names start with the same letter. We hope you like it. Johanna Sarah Crane," Simone stated.

"It's beautiful, Simone," Gwen and Ethan said simultaneously. "Thank you for remembering her."

"We only have one comment to make. Since Ethan-Martin bears the names of his father and biological maternal grandfather, we thought the twins' names should be the same. So if you don't mind, we'll name them Jackson Christian Julian Crane and Johanna Sarah Eve Crane."

Tears welled up in Eve's eyes. She was so touched by her son and daughter-in-law's gesture. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you. We're honored," Julian commented, his voice chalk full of emotion.

"Oh, if I had known this was going to turn into some cheesy Hallmark moment, I never would have said any- -ouch!" Regan yelled, shooting daggers at Quinn. "Gwen, don't think naming your kids Julian and Eve means they get a larger share of the pie."

"I think they'll be okay sharing the Hotchkiss fortune," Simone said, hoping Ivy Junior would shut up.

"Snap!" Quinn laughed. "Good one, Simone."

"Life in the Crane- -" Fox began.

"Russell," Simone added.

"Life in the Crane/Russell household is never dull. Gotta love it," Fox said sarcastically.

Eve looked at the kids at the table and wished they could always be this happy. But she knew this was fake; everyone was putting on their happy persona. There were truly damaged, hurt, human beings sitting at this table and she wasn't sure how she could help them.

* * *

Gazing down at the sleeping infants, Eve Johnson felt this had been the best time in her children's lives. A time when their every want or need was attended to as quickly as possible. Maybe that was the best parenting time also. A clean bottom, warm milk, and cuddles kept her babies happy, at least 98% of the time. She would give anything now to put a smile back on Whitney's face. A real one not the fake ones she presented to the world now. Ones like she had before. Before her past was revealed, before Whitney was torn between Fox and Chad, before the Russell and Bennett families were disintegrated.

Even though her relationship with Ethan was still growing and forming, she wished she could ease the pain his rape had caused. She saw the tired, worn looks in his eyes. She knew he was plagued by nightmares and didn't sleep at night. What could she say to motivate him to be honest with Gwen? He was losing his wife and he didn't even see it. With every second of silence, Gwen, E-M, Jack, and Joey were one step closer to moving out and possibly even moving to Hong Kong with Jonathan Hotchkiss.

What could she say to Gwen to make her stay? If she were in Gwen's position, she would probably do the same thing. A marriage without communication wasn't a marriage; it was just two people sharing the same bed. And Ethan's nightmares were probably stopping them from even sharing a bed.

And as for her beautiful Simone, their relationship had taken a turn for the better but she knew her baby was still torn. Torn between not wanting to hurt her father and her. She was willing to overlook the pain it caused her to see her ex-husband with her sister if it meant helping her daughter. But could TC overlook her mistakes and could Julian do the same? Wow. She had done some growing with Julian's help. He opened her eyes to the pain she felt by TC's marriage. How could someone she loved with all her heart betray her in such a manner? How could TC take her sister to their former bed? How could he have brought that woman into the house they had raised their children in? It irked her more than words could say. Some of the love and respect she had for TC died when he introduced her sister as his wife. But she couldn't let her hurt, anger, and disappointment consume her. She had a family to make right, to help heal, and put back together.

The pain that radiated in Fox's eyes when Ivy rejected him in the hospital was still there. Along with the worry he had for Whitney and whatever was plaguing her. And Eve also had observed his longing to have a real relationship with his father.

Watching the razor-sharp tongue of Regan and the softer- spoken Quinn, she knew they were tight as thieves and still very suspicious of their father and leery of their place in the Crane family.

The only happy people in this household were the twins, E-M, and Endora, when she came for her visits. And why shouldn't they be? The only truly happy times for the adults under this roof were when they were with the children in the family. Where laughs, hugs, kisses, love, and adoration were abundant and never ending.

"Mom," a voice whispered in the moon-lit nursery.

"Come in, Simone. They're sleep."

Simone tiptoed slowly into the room. She was nervous. After all her practicing with Kay, she had completely blanked on what she was supposed to say.

"Are you okay, honey? Did you need something?" Eve asked concerned.

"Could you use another pair of hands to help with Endora when she's visiting?" Simone blurted out.

Eve's heart leaped inside her chest. She was dying to jump up and down, but she wouldn't. She didn't want to frighten off her baby girl. "I could always use an extra pair of hands, if the hands don't mind living here?"

"I think these hands would rather put up with Regan and Julian every day for the rest of their lives than another minute of Miss Creepy Woman."

Turning to face her daughter, Eve took Simone's hand in hers. "Has Liz hurt you? Or said anything to you?"

Simone shook her head. "No, but she's made it subtly clear that she wants the house to herself and daddy and that I'm an unwanted intruder."

"Baby, your daddy loves you more than his own life. If you want to stay in your house, you can't let her drive you out. I will make sure- -"

Eve's youngest daughter smiled at her mom's mama bear instincts roaring into action. With everything her parents had been through, it was nice to hear that her dad still loved her more than life itself and that her mom would move heaven and earth to make sure she was happy living with her dad, even when her mom wanted her living with her. "Mom, it's okay. I think the newlyweds need some time on their own. Plus now that I know Liz is my aunt she and the house have a whole creepy vibe going a million times creepier than the one at Ms Lenox's house."

Capturing her daughter's face between her hands, she stared into Simone's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Plus I don't want- -" The younger woman averted her eyes.

"You don't want what, honey? You can tell mommy anything."

"I don't want to be left out."

Eve pulled the teen into her arms and hugged her tight. "Left out of what?"

"Your life. Whit's. You guys have a whole life over here that I don't know that much about. Ethan is your son. My brother. And he lives here with his wife, my sister-in-law, and now with my nephews and niece. Whit lives here with Fox, who is practically her husband. And now you have that thing with Mr. Crane- -"

"Baby, I'm sorry if you felt left out. That was never my intention or your sister's- -"

"I know, Mom. There's just a lot going on in your life that seems to center here, so if you don't mind- -"

"I would love it if you lived here with me. I want us to be a family. But know it's going to be different than our family with daddy- -"

Simone nodded. "One dinner with Miss Prissy and I knew that."

"Hey, no name calling."

With amazement in her eyes, Simone looked up at her mother. "Wow, they really are part of the family."

Eve had jumped to Regan's defense without a second thought. Simone was right; they were forming a family here. "I know this is a lot to take in, honey. So whatever you need- -"

"Kay," Simone mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Kay."

"What about Kay?" Eve asked puzzled.

"Can Kay and Maria move in?"

"I thought they had moved back home with everything going on."

"They had, but it's hard seeing Charity and Miguel day in and day out. And I don't want to rock the maturing Kay's boat, but having to witness their true love all the time is difficult. They try to be respectful of her feelings, but it's just one house. No where near the size of this one."

If having Kathleen and Maria move in meant Simone would feel more comfortable and more at home, then so be it. "I'll talk- -"

"Mom, Kay's an adult. You don't have to call Uncle Sam or Aunt Grace. Besides are they even talking to you?"

"Not really." She wondered if they would ever be friends again. She prayed that somewhere deep in their hearts, they would one day forgive her. She missed Grace's gentle advice and loving friendship. "I keep forgetting my beautiful girls are practically women now. I'll talk to Kay and you two can move in together, after I talk to your dad. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Mom."

"No, thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

All her babies under one roof. One of her prayers had been answered.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mommy, I want to be Nate," Ethan-Martin requested, trying to rouse his mother from her stupor.

"Huh? What about Nate, honey?" Gwen asked, trying to pretend she had been paying attention to her son instead of thinking about how his father had once again left her bed after calling out Theresa's name in his sleep again. Alexis had asked her if she was ready to move forward with the divorce. A part of her had been holding off. A part of her was reluctant to leave. She had fallen in love with this family Eve was working overtime to create. It was the family she wanted her children to have.

She knew Eve had a tough job bringing all these damaged Crane children together with her two daughters who were still recovering from the end of their parents' marriage together, but with Sheridan's help, a semblance of a family was coming together. She had noticed that Regan's tongue wasn't as sharp as usual. Though she didn't think the younger woman was ever going to be little Miss Sunshine and Happiness. Regan was the direct opposite of her Aunt Sheridan though the younger Crane looked to be putting down roots here for the first time since Ivy carted her off to boarding school at age six. Quinn had announced her plans to transfer to Harmony University to reacquaint herself with her siblings, new nieces and nephews, her metamorphosing dad, and her just-a-matter-of-time step-mother.

If only things were different. She could stay. She would stay. Her children could grow up knowing all their aunts' and uncles' likes and dislikes. They could grow up loving their grandpa who had been tamed by their amazing grandma. They could go shopping and run wild at their Nana's. And go with her occasionally on her weekly visits to the Crane cemetery to lay flowers on their sister's grave. Also in that fantasy life, she would have a loving, faithful husband, who wanted and only needed her. She would be enough for her man. But that wasn't the world they lived in. It wasn't a world she had truly been familiar with since Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald entered their lives during her and Ethan's first engagement. In order to raise happy children, she needed to be happy and if she stayed married to Ethan, she would slowly but surely die. It was time. It was- -

"Mom," Ethan-Martin shouted.

"Yes, sweetie." Looking into her son's brown eyes, she apologized. "I'm sorry, baby. Now tell me about Nate."

"I want to be Nate."

Had she missed a huge hunk of his conversation? See Ethan was even affecting her time with her children. But not for much longer. "You want to be Nate?"

Ethan-Martin nodded.

"How come, sweetie?"

"Cause the babies got new names," he pouted.

Oh, her little man was jealous. She would have to make a special point to spend more time with him separate from the twins. "And you like Nate?"

Once again the pre-schooler nodded. "And all the letters are in my name."

"That's right. Who helped you?"

"Aunt Simone. She said when she was younger she wanted a new name, but only Grandma would call her by it."

"Oh." Gwen would have to thank her new sister-in-law for all the time she was spending with Ethan-Mart- -oops, Nate. "Okay, Nate. What would you like to do today?"

Nate's eyes widened. "You're not going to be with the twins?"

"Not right now. We've got to celebrate your new name."

"Can Daddy come, too?"

"Why don't we see if Daddy will join us for lunch, okay?"

"'Kay."

"Wipe your mouth and go get some snacks from the kitchen while I get our sweaters."

"Yippee! I love you, Mommy."

Gazing into the brown eyes that were identical to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's, Gwen only saw her son, Nate's, love shining through. "I love you, too, sweetie. Ready, set go!" And they both jumped up from the table to run their errands.

* * *

She couldn't live like this for another moment. Every way she turned she was hurting people. Fox, her parents, Simone, Chad. But Fox most of all. She lay next to him night after night. She heard the plans he would tell the baby when he thought she was asleep. Plans of the future, plans of a family living happily ever after. And it was all fake. They were all lies! Every word she, Whitney Russell, spoke to the man she supposedly loved was a lie. Nicholas Foxworth Crane had changed his playboy lifestyle to be with her. He was the most loving, caring, faithful man she could ever ask for. In so many ways, he reminded her of her dad. She had always wanted to marry a man like her dad. Well, minus the temper part. And she had found it in Fox. But why couldn't he have come along first? Why wasn't he the man she had given her virginity to? Why couldn't he be the man who was her first and only lover? Why couldn't she have admitted her feelings to Fox before things went too far with Chad? Why had she been so stupid and so stubborn?

With all her heart she loved Fox. She loved him enough to set him free.

_When you love someone so deeply_

_They become your life_

_It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside_

_Blindly I imagined I could_

_Keep you under glass_

_Now I understand to hold you_

_I must open my hands_

_And watch you rise_

He didn't deserve to be tied to an incestuous freak and then have to raise another man's child. He was worthy of so much more and she was going to give it to him.

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_

_For you have become a __butterfly_

_Fly abandonedly into the sun_

Her mind made up, Whitney walked down the stairs. Her foot slipped out of her too big high heel and she tumbled the rest of the way down, landing in an unmoving heap at the bottom of the staircase.

Simone dropped her glass of milk and Pilar's to-die-for chocolate chip cookies as she watched her sister fall in slow motion. It was unreal. When Whitney's body hit the ground, the younger Russell jumped into action. "Whitney! Whitney!" she yelled, as she ran across the floor and slid next to her sister. Thanking God for their mother forcing them to take CPR and first aid, the brunette checked for a pulse and found one. She sighed with relief. "Is anyone else here?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

A petite maid, whose name escaped Simone at the moment, appeared.

"Call 911! Now!" Simone commanded.

The maid ran to the closest phone and dialed.

"Hang on, Whitney, hang on. You, too, nephew," she pleaded, running her fingers through her sister's hair. As she moved her hand away, Simone held back a scream as her sister's blood covered her hand. "Please God. Please."

_I can't pretend these tears_

_Aren't overflowing steadily_

_I can't prevent this hurt from_

_Almost overtaking me_

_But I will stand and say goodbye_

_For you'll never be mine_


	17. Chapter 17

"Why did this happen? Hasn't she suffered enough with her parents' marriage ending, the Chad fiasco, and now this?" Fox raged, pacing the hospital corridor. The woman he wanted to marry and loved more than life itself was not only fighting for her life, but also for the life of her child. When the doctor had hinted at having to choose between Whitney's life and their baby's, Fox had turned and walked away. How could he be asked to choose between the love of his life and the baby they wanted more than anything in the world? How could he live without either?

"She's strong, son. They both are. Only the fiercest, toughest, and most determined women can love Crane men and make them leave their bad boy ways behind," Julian informed his son.

"If I hadn't played those silly games with her. If I had confessed my feelings earlier- -"

Laying his hand on his son's shoulder, Julian stopped Fox from pacing. "You can't live with the what ifs, take it from a man who knows."

The younger man turned and stared at his father with anger. "I should take advice and comfort from the man who pretended like I didn't exist for most of my life? And when you did decide to say more than hello, it was to reprimand me for something. But what am I complaining about, at least that was better than being constantly compared to Ethan, the second man in history to walk on water and do no wrong. You were a horrible father. To even call you a father is an insult to the word itself I was less than the gum on the bottom of your $800 shoes. So don't hold my hand or give me encouragement when you couldn't care whether I live or die. Go sell your shill to Endora, Nate, Quinn! Hell go sit by Whitney's bedside because you've been more of a father to her than you have ever been to me."

Julian knew there was nothing he could say to his son because he spoke the truth. He had been a horrible father, sperm donor, whatever you wanted to call him. He let the loss of Eve consume him. He happily drowned himself in booze and cheap women. And once he saw Eve's name in his hospital minutes as the newest addition to the hospital staff, his new missions in life became working, drinking, and sex. His new life didn't give him time to be worried or to care about anyone else, particularly on the days he saw Eve. He regretted his behavior now, but it was too late for regrets. They wouldn't ease Fox's, Ethan's, Quinn's, and Regan's childhood aches at having an absentee father or a crazy mother. "I'm sorry, Nicholas, that my weakness hurt you and threatened to ruin your childhood. Why do you think I had Ivy send you to boarding school? I thought the further you were away from me, her, and Alistair, the better off you would be. I couldn't imagine a worse Christmas for you children, then spending it with an evil grandfather, a mother ignoring you, and a drunken father having sex with whatever blonde bimbo who had the pleasure of being my secretary."

Julian's words penetrated Fox's anger and hurt. Julian was the one who banished them in hopes to protect them. He knew in his gut that his father was telling the truth. Only Julian would think exile was better than spending time with the Crane family. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his newly gained knowledge. What a truly screwed up family he had.

"But you and your brother are the future of this family. From the moment you heard about Whitney's pregnancy, you were a better father than I ever was or will hope to be. At that moment you would have moved heaven and earth for your unborn child. Your son is one lucky little boy. Hopefully by watching you and Ethan, I can learn how to be a better father and a good grandpa," Julian said sincerely.

"Dad," Fox cried, throwing himself into his father's arms. "I can't live without them. I can't- -I can't."

Julian held onto his son for dear life. He would be this boy- -this man's strength in his hour of darkness. "You won't lose them; you are their light in this cloud of darkness they are currently in. They feel your love for them. They will return to you strong, healthy, and better than ever." He prayed desperately that he was right. Whitney and that baby boy couldn't give up on Fox. They couldn't.

* * *

Being the largest single contributor to Harmony's only hospital did have its perks, Julian thought as he watched his son hug the incubator that held the newest member of the family. His youngest son now had a child, a son of his own. A son, who for all of the trauma surrounding his birth, was surprisingly healthy, thankfully. "Run a DNA test."

"What?!" Eve asked, unsure of what she heard.

"Run a DNA test."

"Please don't tell me- -"

Julian nodded.

Instantly it all clicked. She now understood Whitney's behavior and moods. It all fell into place. Her poor baby. The pressure and strain she had been under all these months. Unsure if she was pregnant with her brother's baby or not. Eve shook her brown tresses. Her heart broke for her eldest daughter. If only she had been truthful with TC from the day they first met. All of this heartache could have been avoided. "How long have you known?"

"Since after the reading of the will."

That long. Turning to look her love in the face, she wanted to berate him. Yell at him. Scream at him. How could he not tell her? How could he not share with her, her daughter's deepest, darkest secret? But she wouldn't do that. There had been more than enough blame and finger pointing going on between the two families they were trying to blend together as one. Instead Eve took a deep breath and focused on the positive. At least, Whitney trusted Julian enough to confide in him. And wasn't that what she wanted- -for her girls to know that Julian was another adult, a parental type figure they could turn to if they needed to or wanted to? Yes, it was. He had kept her daughter's confidence even in the face of the possible consequences from her. "Thank you," she said, kissing Julian on the cheek. "I will discreetly ask Dr. Marshall to perform one."

"There is a vile of Chad's and Fox's blood in the lab."

Eve was about to question how he had viles of the two young men's blood, but then she remembered who he was. He was Julian Crane, heir to Alistair's throne. There was probably nothing Julian couldn't get if he wanted to. That would take some getting used to. Simply nodding, Eve headed off to find Whitney's doctor.

* * *

"We almost lost her," Eve whispered as they sat in a corner booth in the hospital cafeteria.

"But we didn't. Whitney Russell is a strong, young woman like her mother- -" TC began.

Eve looked at her ex-husband in shock. They were not on the best of terms and to the last of her knowledge he still considered her the whore of whores, the liar of liars. This was the first time they had been alone since TC found out the truth. Their first civil conversation. Maybe time did heal all wounds. Whatever accounted for his kind words, she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I think the Johnson/Russell genes are some of the most stubborn genes out there. Our baby girl is going to fight to come back to us, just like she used to fight on the tennis courts."

She saw the doubt in his eyes and heard it in his voice as TC tried to remain strong and positive. The least she could do was encourage him. "Do you remember when she sprained her ankle, but refused to forfeit her match?"

A bright smile lit up TC's face. "Yes. All she would let me do was wrap it up and she went right back out there- -"

"To a standing ovation."

"Yes, to a standing ovation. And she won the match to boot. I had never been so scared in my life."

"Neither had I. I was thinking of the possible permanent damage she was doing to her ankle- -"

"So were we," Grace said from over Eve's shoulder.

"May we have a seat?" Sam asked.

TC looked at his brother to make sure everything was kosher.

Sam and Grace both nodded.

Giving his ex-wife a quick glance, he saw the hope in her eyes. He pointed to the two chairs and his best friends sat down.

"My nails were digging into my palms so hard, I started bleeding," Grace finished.

"I wanted to jump onto that court and pick her up and carry her to the ER," Sam added.

The four former best friends all nodded, smiled, and became lost in their thoughts.

Eve slyly gazed at Sam, TC, and Grace. Why had it taken an accident to bring them back together? Once they had been thick as thieves and because of her lies, she had destroyed not only her family but theirs also.

"I watched Noah sit next to Whit's bed and I could instantly recall him running to get her paci, her blanket, his stuffed doggie, her bottle, whatever it would take for his Whit to stop crying. She was his and we were just allowed to borrow her for moments at a time," Grace smiled. "What a tough job he had trying to keep the boys away from his four girls. I don't know what I would have done if I had to leave the man I loved and I was alone in the world and the one thing I had to count on died. I would hope- - I don't know what I would hope. But I know such events would forever change a person. You were desperately trying to hide your past and I was desperately trying to remember mine. Now all the little things you used to say about me being lucky to have a fresh start and other things finally make sense. I don't condone what you did. I'm angry as hell at what you did to Sam, myself, John, Noah, the girls, TC, but I love you more than I could ever hate you. You were and are my best friend and my sister. And I need you in my life," Grace said, looking directly into Eve's eyes.

The tears flowed from Eve. All of her pent up worries about her relationship with Grace and Sam, her worries over her children, her job, her relationship with Julian, her relationship with his kids were let loose by Grace's forgiveness. Eve had never felt more humbled.

Scooting her chair closer to Eve, Grace embraced her sister. She had missed her. She had missed their talks, their laughs, their camaraderie, their friendship. Eve Johnson had been the first woman to truly befriend her and she had never forgotten that. "I love you, Evie."

"Than- -"

"No. You apologized. I've forgiven you. We've forgiven you. Let's move on from there."

"I love you, Gracie."

Sam and TC looked at each other and their relief was evident. They knew the two women had missed each other and were hurting being apart. Maybe now their healing could truly begin.

* * *

"He's Fox's. So you can wake up now and put my son and grandson out of their misery," Julian whispered in Whitney's ear. "You can stop hiding in there and come out. Everything is fine and no one is the wiser." He and Eve had agreed to not let Whitney know that Eve knew about the paternity issue concerning Whitney's son. If Whitney confided the truth in Eve one day that would be great, but if she didn't then that would be okay too. Eve said she was fine either way and he believed his love.

"Fox," Whitney croaked.

"Yes, he's Fox's. Now close your eyes and pretend to be unconscious until Fox gets in here. We can't ruin this moment for him."

"Morning, Whitney," Fox greeted his girlfriend as he had done every morning for the past week. He pulled up his chair, kissed her lips, grasped her hand and sat down. "How are you this morning?" Suddenly he felt a tug on his hand. "Whit? Dad, I think she's waking up. Get the doctor!"

Julian did his son's bidding and left the room with a smile on his face.

"Whit, if you can hear me squeeze my hand again?" Fox begged.

Whitney not only squeezed his hand, she also opened her eyes to the greatest sight she had seen in forever.

"Baby, welcome back. We've missed you."

"Love you," she coughed.

"I love you so much, baby." With one hand, somehow Fox was able to pour the mother of his child a glass of water and slowly helped her drink it.

"Marry now."

"What, honey?"

"Marry now."

"You want to get married. We will. Once you get out of- -"

"Now," she whispered. "Day."

"Today?"

Whitney nodded her head.

"Okay. Okay." Hearing the door open, Fox turned to see his father walk into the room.

"One wedding coming up after the doctor gives her okay," Julian said, enjoying the love he saw shining in both their eyes.

"See baby," she requested.

"I'll go get him," Julian offered, to give the two lovebirds some privacy.

With the doctor's go-head and Julian's pull, the Cranes, Russells, Bennetts, and Lopez-Fitzgeralds stood in Whitney's private suite as Whitney Elizabeth Russell and Nicholas Foxworth Crane exchanged their sacred vows with their son, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, Junior, lying in his mother's arms.

_In no time at all they were standing there  
In the front of a little church  
In front of their friends and family  
Repeating those sacred words  
Preacher said, "Son kiss your bride"  
And he raised her veil  
Like the night they met time just stood still_

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world revolved_

_One boy, one girl_

Fox leaned over the hospital bed and did what he had wanted to do since the moment they'd met, kiss his bride.


	18. Chapter 18

She could do this. She didn't want to, but she had to. She had to do this for the sake of her family. For her sanity. With a nod to the uniformed woman, the door was opened.

"Gwen?" Theresa asked shocked.

"Hello, Theresa," Gwen greeted politely, as she pushed the double Bugaboo stroller into the county jail's visiting room.

The younger woman could barely breathe. Her babies were here. Her babies were close at hand. She was stunned. The last person she expected to bring her babies to her was Gwen. While she was happy to see them, she couldn't help but to be disappointed that it wasn't Ethan here with their children. "Hi, Gwen." Lowering herself to her son's level, she tried to look the little boy in the eye but he kept hiding behind Gwen's clothed leg. "Hey, there handsome. How is Mr. Ethan-Martin doing?"

Poking his head from around Gwen's leg, he stared at the woman talking to him. "My name is Nate. Nate Hotchkiss Crane."

Theresa's mouth fell open. Who renamed her son? Glaring at Gwen, she already knew the answer. Did Gwen Hotchkiss think just because she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and up her butt that she could do whatever the hell she wanted? She was going to let this rich- -

"Mommy, who's she? Can we go home?"

Her son didn't know who she was. It was on now!

Picking up her son, Gwen gazed into his questioning brown eyes. "Remember how we talked about your two mommies. Well, this is your first mommy. This is Abuela's daughter."

"Okay," Nate said with a clarity only a child could pull off. "Can we go home now?"

"No, baby, not yet. We need to spend some time with Miss

Theresa. And she hasn't seen the babies. Do you want to introduce them to her?"

Nate's face lit up. He loved being a big brother. Well sometimes. "Come meet my babies," he exclaimed.

Putting her fury aside for a minute, Theresa followed her first born to the dual stroller.

"This is Jack," Nate announced, lifting the front canopy away from the car seat.

Theresa stared speechless at the sleeping infant dressed in a pale blue sailor suit. She printed to memory the tufts of blonde hair and the long eyelashes. He was more beautiful than she remembered.

"And this is Joey. I named her that- -"

With Nate's words washing over her, the biracial woman absorbed the sight of her daughter. Her first daughter. Her little girl was dressed in an identical outfit as her twin's but in pink.

Gwen wanted to be heartless. She wanted to summon up her best Rebecca and Ivy impressions and be cruel to Theresa, but she couldn't. It wasn't in her; not when it came to her kids. "Would you like to hold them?"

Nodding, Theresa never took her eyes off the two angels. With nervous, clumsy fingers, she released the seatbelts and took the twins in her arms one at a time. She was holding her babies. Her babies. If only Ethan were here now, this moment would be perfect. Simply perfect. Softly she began singing the lullaby that her mother once sang to her.

This had been the right thing to do. Seeing Theresa with Jack, Joey, and Nate, Gwen knew she had done the right thing. This was something Theresa could hold onto on those numerous dark, cold, lonely nights in prison.

* * *

Even though Nate wouldn't talk to her and spent most of his time in Gwen's lap, Theresa still considered this to be one of the best afternoons she had ever had. Her babies were in her arms and she was in heaven. Soon, they would all be a family again. And this time there was no Alistair to interfere. Ethan would get her out of this horrible place with the help of Antonio and Luis. She would expose Gwen as the one who sold him out to the tabloids. They would forgive each other and marry on a romantic beach somewhere in the Caribbean with all of their family and friends by their sides as their children watched. Theresa sighed. She just had to remain strong and have faith. Though seeing her son fawn all over Gwen made her think maybe she needed to be more proactive in her release and getting her family back together.

Jack began whimpering and nothing Theresa could do or say would calm him down.

"It's time for him to eat. I'll take him," Gwen informed Theresa. She swooped Jack out of the younger woman's arms and immediately he quieted. "Are you ready to eat big boy? Are you ready to eat?"

Yes, it was time to reclaim her family.

Pushing the stroller to the door, she handed off her hungry son, his sister, and older brother to Sheridan. "Thanks."

Sheridan nodded, but remained out of Theresa's sight line.

The blonde closed the door, took a deep breath, and turned to face her adversary. The woman who had a hand in ruining her relationship with Ethan and the life that had been planned together since they were teens. But now was not the time to think on the past, right now was about the future. "Theresa, I wanted to talk to you about the charges against you."

"My father, Antonio, Luis, and Sam are working on getting them dropped."

Thanks to her time at finishing school, courtesy of her mother, Gwen was able to keep her face and eyes devoid of emotion after hearing Theresa's statement. She knew the younger woman was delusional at times, but this bordered on insanity. Time was of the essence. "Theresa, the evidence against you is air tight. I've seen the videotapes of you locking the surrogate in the closet, drugging Ethan's drink, and having sex with him when he was clearly intoxicated. There is no way to spin this. There's no way to put these incidents in a positive light. It is clearly you doing illegal things- -"

"Alistair did illegal and evil things all the time and he got off scot free."

Was she really using Alistair as an example? "No, he didn't because he's dead now. Someone murdered him when he should be in the prime of his life. So he didn't get off scot free. Theresa, Alistair got you. Plain and simple. You are left with two options, go to trial, where everything you've ever said, ever done will be laid bare to the whole town. Nothing Luis, Sam, Antonio, your father, even Ethan at this point could do would stop the DA's office from dragging your name through the mud. They are going to make Alistair look like a saint compared to you. That's how the game is played. But you have another option. You could agree to a plea deal and save not only yourself but also everyone who loves you- - Pilar, Luis, Antonio, Miguel, Paloma, Whitney, and most especially the kids' needless pain and suffering. You have the power to hurt those you love beyond belief or save them from all of this humiliation. The choice is yours." Moving towards the door, Gwen had said what she had come to say. "For the sake of Nate, Jack, Joey, and Ethan, I hope you make the right choice." She closed the door and prayed a new one would open, one that would lead to happiness for her and her children.

Who did she think she was, Theresa raged. How dare Gwen come in here, holier than thou, and tell her what she should do? She deserved to have her day in court. She had done nothing wrong. She and Ethan were fated to be together. He loved her. And she loved him. Yes, she did some not so nice things but wasn't all fair in love in war? Her deeds led them to having two beautiful children together. Gwen wasn't going to get away with this. Ethan was hers and would remain so. It was time to expose Saint Gwen for the evil, heartless witch she really was.


	19. Chapter 19

Lying in Julian's arms, listening to Ella Fitzgerald, sipping on some delicious champagne, life couldn't get any better, Eve wanted to think, but she knew that wasn't true. Ethan's marriage was decinagrating right before his eyes and he didn't seem to notice. She prayed his ignorance was due to his rape and not an indifference to Gwen and their marriage. From her eldest son, her thoughts turned to her eldest daughter. Whitney, Fox, and Nicky were a happy threesome, but she knew the baby's paternity issue was a dark cloud over their heads. As much as Fox pretended not to notice, she knew he was too sharp to miss the worry and doubt that still clung to Whitney. The only person she wasn't overly concerned with, much to her surprise was, Simone.

Her youngest daughter had made the transition from her father's house to the Crane mansion almost seamlessly. She knew a large part of that was due to Kathleen and Maria. It helped immensely they were adjusting to the same things she was. She would be forever grateful to Kay. She thought both girls were growing and maturing living in this unique, blended family.

"Darling, you're supposed to be concentrating on us," Julian gently reprimanded her.

"I was, sort of. I just wish all of the children could be as happy as we are."

"In a perfect world they would be, but we didn't magically get here. We both suffered emotionally, mentally, and sometimes physically. I think those experiences have allowed us to appreciate our love and our current relationship that much more."

The doctor sighed. After decades of hiding and burying a part of herself and her history, she valued being herself with Julian. She felt like, for the first time in forever she could finally let her hair down. She had hoped her children's road to love wasn't full of strife and thorns, but it seemed her two oldest ones had inherited her rocky road to love. Or rather keeping love. Before the guilt could fully kick in, the soft kisses her man placed on the side of her neck and on her shoulder distracted her.

"Mmm."

"Mmm is right. I'm going to ravish you, caress you, kiss, taste, and li- -"

Eve sang in his ear.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)_

Julian growled as he pushed her down on the extra large sofa he had placed on his balcony. Crawling on top of her, he kissed her, making sure his tongue didn't leave one crevice of her mouth untouched.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

Running her fingers through his hair, she turned her neck to the side to give him more access as his hands crept lower. Her grinding came to an abrupt halt as she heard knocking on the door.

"Ignore it. They'll go away," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

The knocking continued.

"Julian," she said in a firm voice.

"Damn it! I'm killing whomever this is," he grumbled, leaving his beloved's warm, enticing body and stalking to the door. "What?!"

Taking in Julian's disheveled appearance and tone of voice, Simone knew she had interrupted something. She couldn't help but feel a little thrill about that. She was getting used to him, but the idea of her mother and him kissing or making out was still repulsive. "Hello," she said, sweetly, as Julian eyed her evilly. "Mom, are you in here?"

"I'm on the balcony, honey."

Closing the door with more force than was necessary, Julian resigned himself to the fact that their playtime had come to a sudden and quick death.

Simone hurried over to the sofa and snuggled into her mother's open arms, much to Julian's dismay.

Sighing, Julian knew his fate once again, in the form of Eve's youngest daughter, had interrupted his quiet time with his beloved. It was like the teen had a sixth sense about their alone time. He was secretly damning himself for vowing to take things slow and easy and not becoming one with Eve until she was finally legally his. He thought Eve moving into the mansion, after endless pleading and some subtle emotional blackmail about the move helping her relationship with Ethan, Gwen, and her grandson, would temper his ardor by having her near him, but just the opposite had occurred. He didn't believe it was possible to crave, want, desire, and love Eve Johnson more than he already did, but once again he had been mistaken.

"Mr. Crane, earth to Mr. Crane," Simone repeated.

Julian looked at the source of his irritation. "Yes?"

"You said we could ask you anything. Is that true?"

Had this young upstart really interrupted his tortuous, yet delicious form of lovemaking for a question and answer session? Staring into Simone's brown eyes, he made it clear he knew that she knew he knew what she was up to. With an innocent smile matching her own, Julian nodded. "Of course, my precious dear," he replied, watching the teen grit her teeth at the term of affection.

"If you loved each other so much then how and why did you keep it a secret for so long? And, Mom, why did you let dad talk badly about Mr. Crane?"

The younger woman may have entered the room to create mischief, but her serious, thought-provoking questions couldn't be denied or go unanswered.

"My cowardice and fear lost me your mother and when we met again, I saw the smile your father put on her face. The joy you and your sister brought to her eyes- - Who was I to deny her that? Who was I to bring an end to the happiness she had obviously found? Her new life was my greatest dream come to fruition and the source of my greatest misery."

Simone saw the honesty and felt the depth of emotions in Julian's voice. Once again, despite herself she was in awe of their love.

"What secret wouldn't you hold to protect the ones that you love?"

Instantly Simone's mind went to Whitney. She knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for those she loved.

Making sure Julian saw her love gazing in her eyes, she began to answer the second part of Simone's question. "With every word your father said against Julian, the part of me that was buried deep, deep inside me raged against them. But I too was a coward- -"

"Darling, you weren't- -" Julian started.

Eve shook her brown locks. "Yes, I was. I was too afraid to tell TC the truth when I knew our relationship was becoming serious. I failed him."

"So was your time with Dad a lie- - were our lives a lie- -do you regret your marriage to Daddy- -"

Turning her daughter's head towards her, she peppered Simone's face with kisses. "No. No. Never think that. When I thought Ethan was dead and Julian was lost to me forever, I gave up any hope for a future. My main goal was to live through each second, nothing beyond that," Eve declared, wiping tears off of her daughter's face. "Your dad came along and taught me without even knowing it that seconds turned into minutes, minutes, into hours, hours into days, days into months, months into years, and years into hope. Then he gave me Grandma, Aunt Grace, Uncle Sam, this town I call home. The first home I'd had since my parents died, but most importantly he gave me his love, you, and your sister. I've been honored to treasure such gifts. Whatever issues or problems your father and I may have, I will always thank God that Thornton Chandler Russell came into my life and loved me."

"Oh, Mommy," Simone cried, turning around and burying herself into her mother.

"I love you, baby girl," Eve said, hugging her daughter tighter even as she felt her energy drain from the discussion and the emotions it brought forth. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted forward and the arms of the man she loved wrapping around her and her daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

"How are you doing?" Ethan asked Sam as they watched Maria and Nate play in the sandbox.

"We're doing okay. Adjusting. Jess and Grace are getting used to living in a house where the men outnumber the women," his former father replied.

"John moved in?"

"Yes. David apologized to Grace, John, and myself, then took off to parts unknown. You should talk to him."

Ethan rolled his eyes at the suggestion.

"I'm serious. I think you two could help each other out. The family John once thought he was a part of no longer exists. The father he loved and adored allowed him to believe a total stranger was his mother when she wasn't. He's hurt, confused, not sure whom he can trust, but trying to move on with the family he's got."

"You?"

Sam nodded. "Grace, Jess, Charity, Kay, Maria, Noah, and Hank." They were the boy's family. When he wasn't looking John had found his way into his heart. His wife's son had thundered into his heart the way Ethan had, but slowly and quietly he crept in there. The love he felt for John and Ethan was the same as the love he had for Noah. They were his boys and he was a proud father.

Maybe John could understand some of what he was going through, but Ethan knew he wasn't in any position to talk to anyone else about his problems. He wasn't ready to confide his confusion and the fact that he was scared that he would never adjust to the new family he had been given. He wasn't sure that he ever would be.

Wisely, Harmony's top cop decided to let his suggestion soak in and changed the subject. "How are the twins? How's Gwen adjusting to three babies under five?"

"They are good. Doing better than the doctors expected."

The older man was glad to see the slight smile and pep in the younger man's voice. He had been and still was worried that Ethan was drowning under everything.

"And Gwen is handling motherhood of multiples like she does everything else with ease and aplomb."

He had always thought the world of his daughter-in-law. He was glad his son had someone in his life who loved him as much and as fiercely as Gwen did. But he was concerned Ethan had pushed Gwen to the breaking point with Theresa. Shaking his head, he knew couldn't let his thoughts dwell on the funny, cunning girl who came to his home on a regular basis with Whitney to play with Noah. What happened to the little girl with the dazzling smile? How did she take the wrong path? He had to distract himself. "Have you spoken to Ivy?"

Ethan shook his head. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Yes."

Ethan looked at Sam in shock.

"Grace encouraged me to- -"

"Really?!"

"I know. I was taken aback, too. But Grace reminded me, regardless of my feelings towards Ivy, we did lose a child together in the hospital all those years ago. Plus, Ivy has no one. You still aren't talking to her, she's alienated your siblings over the years, she has no true friends- -she was happy to see me."

"Did she try to explain it all away?"

"Of course, but underneath the lies I saw the loneliness. She misses you."

"Misses me? Then maybe she shouldn't say things to me like it was my fault that Theresa drugged me and had sex with me."

He had been wondering if Ethan would be bringing this

subject up. In the past his attempts to discuss Theresa had been cast aside, but now was a golden opportunity.

"I take your silence to mean you agree with her," Ethan uttered with frustration and disgust.

"No one has to be drugged or taken advantage of. NO ONE."

"But what?"

"How do you think you've treated Theresa over the years?"

Running his fingers through his hair, Ethan sighed. "I know I led her on. I let her think at times that we were going to be husband and wife. A family. But it wasn't my fault, I did love her. I felt something for her. I want- - the lies. The manipulation. I couldn't trust her. As much as I tried, as much I wanted to, I could never completely trust her."

Sam wished he could ease his son's pain and confusion. "Theresa is and has always been a force to be reckoned with. When Martin 'disappeared', she fervently believed he was in the witness protection program. We never did figure out how she came up with that idea. But nothing anyone said could convince her otherwise. She's tenacious and when she believes something, there's no changing her mind. Theresa can smell weakness on you, and every time you were with Gwen and Theresa sighed, you ran to her side and she took that as a sign that you weren't completely committed to Gwen. And she was right, you weren't. Theresa has three brothers, me, and TC, all men who love her and who would do anything for her if she needed help or was in trouble. But she turned to you and you forgot about all of us, disregarded Gwen's feelings, and ran to her rescue. With each lie, with each bending of the truth, you forgave her; you let her back into your life. The lies, the tricks, the subterfuge escalated, yet you continued to forgive and pretend like she hadn't done anything. Even when you found out that she was carrying the twins, you never made one mention of prosecuting her- -"

"She was carrying our children- -"

"What was Gwen saying? How did Gwen feel about it?"

Ethan stared at his former father blankly. "She was understandably upset- -"

"And what? Did you once again ignore her feelings? Did you once again put Theresa above your wife? Did you once again give Theresa a free pass while your wife suffered?" Sam wanted Ethan to realize the hurt he caused both women, but most importantly the woman he had pledged to love and be faithful to forever. "You married Gwen Hotchkiss, your first and last thoughts and concerns should always be about her. About Gwen. About your wife. She was the one you chose to marry. When your mother left me for Julian, I was crushed. I was heartbroken. I can't count how many nights TC had to pick me up off of the floor, sloppy drunk. There were so many nights I was tempted to go see her, but I refrained. She was married and I respected the vows she took. I mourned the loss of our relationship and slowly but surely I moved on. And when I least expected it, I met and fell in love with a woman who couldn't remember a thing. When Grace came into my life, I was ready for a new relationship. Yes, we've had our problems. And yes, when David and John arrived in town, it was my worst nightmare come to life. Yes, I was tempted by your mother. I was on the verge of betraying my vows until TC pulled me aside and asked me if I was going to let nostalgia ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me. He was right. I was caught up in the web your mom weaved with nostalgia and what might have been. My time with Ivy was over. She wasn't the one who had been by my side for over twenty years. She wasn't the one who watched me walk out the door never knowing if I would return. She wasn't the one who listened to my corny jokes or my complaints about the judicial system. She wasn't the one I created a family with. In short, she wasn't my wife. The woman I love with all my heart. Theresa never heard those words, that sentiment from you about Gwen. And if you ever want her to stop all of this madness, you need to tell her. And even if she doesn't stop, at least you'll know and more importantly, Gwen will know how you feel about her."

The two men sat deep in thought with the innocent laughter and joy of the children as background chatter.


	21. Chapter 21

_Why won't you_

_Grow up and be a man someday_

_I can't believe_

_That you're still playing silly games_

_Now why do I_

_Put up with all this child's play_

_Now if your word is all you have_

_Then you ain't worth a damn thing_

"What is this?" Ethan asked confused, staring at Gwen as she paced in their suite.

"Legal separation papers. I think Nate, Jack, and Joey have been through a lot recently so I don't want to uproot them. I would like to keep this bedroom, if that's okay with you. If not, I'll find a different suite," Gwen replied as if discussing the weather.

"Gwen, I love you."

_Promises _

_You told me every day_

_That you made _

_You never ever kept_

_By me _

_I really want to believe_

_But not today, _

_Not today, not today, not today_

The blonde sighed. Was he serious? Did he think an "I love you" would make their problems disappear or she would run into his arms and all would be forgiven? "I love you, too, Ethan. But I won't be married to you any longer."

"If this is about Theresa- -"

"If?! No. No. It isn't about her." It wasn't about him calling out the other woman's name while lying beside her. She could count on one hand the number of times they had made love since Alistair's will had been read. Since Theresa had given birth to the twins. She remembered a time when Ethan couldn't keep his hands off of her. Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself from getting off track. "This is about you and me. You don't respect me, you don't respect the vows you made to me. Your lack of regard for my feelings, my thoughts have me not respecting you. I can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth."

_You're the worst_

_I can't even depend on you_

_You say a lot of good things_

_But something else you always do_

_Be a man of your word_

_Try to love something other than you_

_But now you can be on your way_

_Cause I don't want you to stay_

Ethan saw the pain in Gwen's eyes and knew he was responsible for it. What had happened to them? She had been his best friend and confidante for as long as he could remember. He remembered seeing her across the campus at Harvard and looking into her eyes and feeling at home. He had found his home in her. With Gwen, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes or have the marriage Julian and Ivy or Rebecca and Jonathan had. What had happened to all their dreams and plans?

Could he really be surprised by her decision? This was unbelievable. And this is exactly why she had to be through with him. This clueless Ethan was not the man she had fallen in love with. She was done. She had thought long and hard about this and she couldn't go on like this. But before their final goodbyes, she had to come clean. "Ethan, there is something I want you to know. I apologize in advance. I was the one who called the tabloids and told them about your paternity. It wasn't Theresa. It was me. I'm so sorry for all the embarrassment and hurt I caused you."

"It was you?" The blows just kept coming.

Gwen nodded. "I wanted to get rid of Theresa. I leaked the story and placed the blame on her. With her track record, I knew you wouldn't find it to hard to believe Theresa was the culprit." Exhaling, she felt so much better getting that weighted secret off of her. She had been carrying it around for too long. Always living in fear that the truth would come out some way. Now it was out.

The tears began and he couldn't- - didn't want to stop them.

Ethan rarely cried. Only when he was in deep pain, making her so tempted to run to him. But no, that's what got her in this mess now. She couldn't let him suck her in again.

"Gwen, I need you. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need me. You need time to yourself to figure out what you want for Ethan Crane." She was trying to be understanding, but part of her was pissed. He was still lying to her. She was being honest and for her honesty she got more lies.

"I'll change. I promise."

_Promises bout our house_

_Bout the kids_

_Lifestyle we would live_

_Who the f**k u really is_

_In my face_

_All the time_

_Spittin' line after line_

_Broke down my wall and u got in my mind_

_You's a fake shoulda known_

_All the signs I was wrong_

_Believed what I saw_

_And your cover was blown_

_Breakup, leave_

_Make up, please_

_You's a magician_

_All them tricks up your sleeve_

_Had me for a minute_

_I was in it_

_You played good_

_But I'mma get u_

_I'mma make moves_

_And I'mma leave you where u at_

_Dog, chill_

_Go back to square one_

_Wait for something real_

_Selfish man_

_Could have helped you man_

_Usually know betta_

_But I felt you man_

_I guess getting in my head_

_Was a part of the plan_

_Cause in reality_

_The only thing you giving me is_

_Promises _

_You told me every day_

_That you made _

_You never ever kept_

_By me _

_I really want to believe_

_But not today, _

_Not today, not today, not today_

"It's too late for us. But not for our children. For their sake, for the sake of a friendship that got me through tough times at boarding school and in college, I'm remaining in the house for now. You can still have breakfast with them, still do midnight feedings, tuck our three precious angels in bed at night. I'll still be working at Crane and I'll bring them to the daycare there. Whenever work is too crazy, you can visit them and remind yourself about what is important in your life."

"Please don't say it's too late. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's so hard, Gwen. I can't sleep at night. I see her. I feel her- -"

She did not want to hear about Theresa. Couldn't one day in her marriage be free of the wench? "Ethan- -"

"Please."

And despite herself, she caved. His plea got to her.

Damn, she was a masochist.

"I feel her touching me. I lay down and I feel her on me. I take hour long showers and I can't get rid of this feeling."

Gwen's ears perked up. Was he talking about Theresa drugging him?

"Gwennie, I can't get free of her. Every time I lay down, there she is. I open my eyes and everything is hazy and I see you. But it doesn't feel like you, doesn't smell like you, but my tired eyes see you. It wasn't you. How did I ever think it was? How could she do that to me? I once trusted her. I went against you and forgave her. And she took advantage- -"

"She raped you. Ethan, Theresa raped you. She maliciously plotted to take away your choice to say yes or no. She raped you. She hurt you. She abused you. But she didn't break you. You are a strong man, Ethan Crane. You can't let her win. You're stronger than her. You're stronger than this ultimate mind game she played on you. You can do it. You can do it." Walking over to the sobbing man, the blonde woman wrapped her arms around him as tears ran down her own cheeks.

_Don't let him waste your time girl_

_He's only telling lies girl_

_And when he apologizes (and he will)_

_Don't be believing that man_

_Cause he gon' do it again_

_Promises _

_You told me every day_

_That you made _

_You never ever kept_

_By me _

_I really want to believe_

_But not today, _

_Not today, not today, not today_


	22. Chapter 22

"So where would you like to go, my beautiful wife," Fox asked, leaning over to steal a kiss while he waited for the traffic to move.

Whitney softly and gently returned his kiss. She let her lips linger. She had to just in case. "I just want to ride, holding your hand, and smelling the ocean water."

"That, my love, can be arranged," he responded, as he made some twists and turns and drove them onto a two lane highway with a picturesque view of the water.

"Ethan and Gwen started marriage counseling."

"I always thought she was too good for pretty boy."

"What?" Whitney was surprised.

"He never deserved her. Gwen is good people, like Sheridan. Sheridan found her mate in Luis. A man who only has eyes for her and vice versa. The times I was allowed home, I could tell Gwen was hopelessly in love with Ethan. And Ethan, being Ethan, was totally oblivious. I'm pretty sure she never dated anyone else. She waited for him to see her as more than his best friend, Sheridan's best gal pal. She patiently waited for him to be ready to marry her. If Gwen had had her way, she would have married him the day they graduated from college. She waited and waited and what did she get? A man, who had a woman who was in love with him, help plan their wedding. She got Theresa thrown in her face at every turn- -"

"Fox, Gwen is no saint."

"No, she's not. But she has had the patience of a saint waiting for the man she loves to love her as much as she loves him."

Whitney couldn't disagree with that fact. Gwen had put up with a lot just like Fox had. Maybe that's why he could empathize with the older woman. She had put him through a lot and he deserved to hear the whole truth. If Ethan and Gwen could finally be completely honest with each other, then it was time for her to do the same. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, I love you. I thank you for not giving up on me. For loving me. And for giving me Nicky."

"I love you, Mrs. Crane. Thank you for making all my dreams come true and loving me."

"I want to be completely honest with you- -"

"You always have, except for when you were denying your feelings. But I take partial blame for that. I should have been honest with you from the beginning about my feelings. Chad be damned. If I had- -"

"No- -" She couldn't let him apologize to her for anything or have any regrets about anything he had done in their relationship after what she had done to him. The lies she had told. The secrets she'd kept. "I slept with you the first time because I wanted you and everyone else to think you were the father of my baby," the dark-haired woman blurted out.

"Baby, take a deep breath. It's okay. I knew."

"You knew?" She hadn't been able to sleep because of her deeds and he knew?

"Honey, unlike you I've been around the block. I know I'm irresistible, but your sudden seduction put me on red alert. But I didn't care; I wanted you in my bed. I knew once we became one that you would be mine."

"But the baby's paternity?"

"I knew there was a high probability the baby might not be mine, but I didn't care. He was a part of you. I would have loved him for that reason alone. But I also like kids, so I knew I would come to love him for who he was. I didn't care who his father could be."

Tears streamed down her face. "The nights I worried. The things I did- -"

Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed her softly. "I should have said something. I thought you were still reeling from sleeping with Chad, your former brother. Had I realized you had one sleepless night because of our son's paternity, I would have said something. Forgive me."

"Oh, Fox, I don't deserve you." She had almost killed their baby.

"Yes, you do. You deserve better, but you're stuck with me for the rest of your given days."

Her mind was a mass of confusion. Why had it never dawned on her that Fox, with all of his experience, hadn't seen her plotting miles away? If she had been honest, if she had trusted him earlier in their relationship, she could have saved them both a lot of heartache. She thanked God that Nicky had escaped her unscathed. She would spend the rest of her life making everything up to both of her Nicholases. "I love you."

"I love- -" Fox tried to slow down so the speeding car could safely pass him, but the brakes weren't responding. He continuously pumped the brakes, but nothing happened. And the next thing he knew, he was throwing himself on top of Whitney to protect her with his life as everything faded to black.


	23. Chapter 23

The tall, butch-looking woman licked her lips as Theresa was escorted by her cell. "See ya later, my saucy Latin tamale."

Giving the grey-haired woman a quick acknowledgement when she thought no one was looking, Theresa lowered her head. Ugh! The thought of that creature touching her disgusted her. Magically she felt a massive headache and stomach ache slowly descending. She kept her smirk hidden. She thought she also felt another personality coming on her, which would solve all her problems. She heard the mental hospital was much better than prison. She would happily plant herself there until Ethan could find a way to get her out of here. She wished he would hurry the hell up. Prison was not her scene. But she could be patient. She knew soon they would be together for the rest of their lives. That was her focus. She could see herself happily living in the Crane mansion. Jack and Joey growing up more like siblings than cousins with Nicky. Ethan-Martin playing the protective big brother to the three. It would be just as she and Whitney had imagined when they were younger. Marrying brothers, becoming sisters, and raising their kids together. All she had to do was be patient, and then it would all be hers.

"Theresa? Theresa, where are you?" Luis called out.

Shaking her head, Theresa was surprised to see she was already in the visiting room. Hopefully her future would come true as quickly as her walk across the prison. "Hey, Luis," she said, sitting down. Finally taking in everything, she realized they weren't in the normal visiting room. There was no wall between them. She could hug and touch her big brother. Theresa jumped out of her seat and ran into her brother's arms. "Luis, we're touching! Does this mean- - I'm going home! I knew Ethan would come through! I knew it! I can't wait to see him. Where is he?" The petite woman stepped away from her brother and looked around the room for Ethan. "Is he at home with the kids waiting for me? Luis, say something. Why are you all dressed up? Were you interviewing for the promotion you were telling me about? Luis?"

"Theresa, sit down."

Her big brother knew how to kill a mood. Why wasn't he bouncing off the walls? Wait, who was she talking about? This was Luis. He was always somber. He could suck the life out of any party or joyous occasion. What did Sheridan see in him exactly? She would never understand. Wanting to get out of this ugly grey outfit, Theresa knew the quicker she obeyed Luis and listened to his lecture, the faster she would be in Ethan's arms. Oh, how she loved that man. She knew he would come through. All it took was a little patience and faith and a little help from some friends.

"I love you, Theresa. I remember when you were born and I vowed to do everything I could to protect you and keep you safe. Somewhere along the way I failed you and I failed myself. I'm so sorry. Regardless of what you do or say, you will always be my sister and I will always love you."

Get on with it, Luis. She was getting antsy. She wanted to be free already. Putting to use the technique she had learned and perfected years ago with their mama, Theresa nodded her head at the appropriate times as if she were listening closely when really she was thinking about the welcome home party her mama and Ethan had planned for her. She couldn't wait to see her babies. The pictures her mama showed her made her heart ache. Her babies were growing and getting so big without their mama by their side. But that was now changing.

"Theresa, I'm so sorry."

Why was he sorry? And why were there tears in Luis' eyes? He never cried. Not even when their dad was missing did Luis shed a tear. So why was he crying now? Had something happened to Mama? To one of her children? "Luis?" she asked puzzled. He pulled her into his arms as he wept, then she saw it. She finally saw it.

_Celebrating the home going of_

_Nicholas Foxworth Crane_

_And_

_Whitney Elizabeth Russell Crane_

A smiling Whitney and Fox stared back at her. She took that picture of the two of them in Los Angeles when Fox had taken them sightseeing in Pacific Palisades and other rich neighborhoods. They had all been so happy that day. They couldn't be dead. Luis was wrong. The program was wrong. "No! No! Luis, why are you playing this cruel joke on me?" she questioned at the top of her voice. Beating against him, her older, stronger brother held her tighter. "Let me go, you liar. The joke's over. Whit, Fox, you can come out now. You've had a good laugh at my expense. How did you get Luis to go along with this? He's not big on practical jokes. Do you guys have something on him?"

"Theresita, it's no joke. They died in a car accident. They were driving along the coast. Their first time away from the baby. Something went so horribly wrong." He went silent. He could still see their bodies tangled amongst the wreckage. Fox's body twisted on top of Whitney's. He shuddered at the memory. He had watched her grow from a smiling baby, to a shy kid, to a quiet tennis pro, to a loving wife and mother and she was gone. His little sister was gone. Her life snuffed out way before her time. He had had serious doubts about Fox, but he had been wrong. Fox had loved Whitney with everything within him. Seeing Fox covering his little sister gave him a weird sense of peace. After all she had been through with her parents, the Cranes, Chad, and the fall down the stairs, he was glad that through it all she had experienced a once in a lifetime love. Fox had truly loved her and she him. And for that he was grateful.

Not her Whitney. He was lying. Whitney was at the mansion with Nicky waiting for her to walk through the door. Whit was going to forgive her like she always did. She was going to understand why she did what she did because no one knew her better than Whit. She and Whit knew things about each other that no one else knew about them. Antonio used to call them the mouse twins. She was the city mouse and Whit, the country one. Luis had to be lying. "Tell me the truth, damn you," she demanded.

"Theresita, I am. Nicky is an orphan. He's lost both of his parents. He will never ever feel them hold him again or hear them tell him they love him. He will watch the countless hours of DVDs Fox recorded of them and they will just be two strangers to him," Luis choked. Oh God, that little boy. Not even a boy yet, just an innocent little baby. His whole world was destroyed.

Hearing Luis talk about Nicky was the straw that broke the camel's back. He was telling the truth. They were dead. Oh my gosh. They were dead. They were dead. She opened her mouth to scream and the screams never stopped. With power she didn't know she had, she broke out of Luis' hold and fell to the floor, screaming. Screaming. Screaming. Screaming.


	24. Chapter 24

_If you want to know  
Where I'm going _

_Where I'm going soon  
If anybody ask you _

_Where I'm going _

_Where I'm going soon_

_I'm going up yonder _

_I'm going up yonder _

_I'm going up yonder to be with my Lord_

Staring at the two identical beige coffins, she saw the dirt covering them, the roses on top of them but she was still in a state of disbelief. Her baby was in that coffin. The baby whose room she crept into countless times to make sure she was still breathing. She had lived in fear that her new baby would stop breathing like her last baby. She didn't think she stopped checking until Whitney turned five. And now her baby was no longer breathing. A simple brake malfunction had her burying her daughter and her step-son.

Fox had loved her daughter with all his heart and Whit him. She wished they'd had more time together. That they had grown old together. She wished they could be here to see Nicky grow up and turn into a fine young man like his father. Once she moved into the mansion, she had gotten to know Fox better. She loved his sense of humor, seen the longing in his eyes to be part of a family. She had witnessed his longing lessening over time. She knew Whitney and Nicky made him feel like he finally belonged, but she liked to think the new family she and Julian were building had a part in that, too. She had come to love the times he would seek her out and they would share some hot chocolate and chat about anything and everything. It was a long while before she discovered that his "impromptu" visits followed Fox's run-ins with Ivy. She could happily strangle that woman for the pain she caused to her children who weren't Ethan. But now wasn't the time for those thoughts because right now Ivy was in as much pain and suffering as she was.

_I can take the pain _

_The heartaches they bring _

_The comfort in knowing _

_I'll soon be gone_

_As God gives me grace _

_I'll run this race _

_Until I see my Savior face to face_

"Thank you."

Turning to her right, Eve opened her free arm and hugged her orphaned son against her orphaned grandson. She knew Chad was thanking her for the third open burial plot. During one of their daily conversations, they began discussing the baby boy Eve had thought was Chad/Ethan who was buried all by himself. They had been planning a graveside service for Emmanuel Johnson Crane when she had gotten the news about Whitney and Fox. Somehow it was fitting all three were laid to rest together. "Thank you. I'm glad he's here with them."

"It's fitting."

"It is."

"How long are you staying?"

"For as long as you and Pops need me."

Who was this young man next to her? She could clearly remember her first impression of Chad. How wrong she had been. How much he had changed. Standing next to her in his cashmere overcoat and the suit personally designed for him by Donatella Versace, even in the seemingly short time he had been away she could see the change. Chad stood taller, held his shoulders straighter, his head was up high. A man stood next to her. "Your father and I know you have a life of your own- -"

"Family is most important. Always," Chad declared emphatically.

"We will always need you. We all want to help each other heal. So please stay as long as you want." Noticing Chad's eyes on the baby, she offered Nicky to him.

Chad shook his head. "I'm sorry I ran. If I had stayed, got the counseling you and Pops suggested I would have been here with her, with him. I wouldn't be a stranger to my nephew. Fox and I were friends once upon a time. So were Whitney and I. Fox and I had just started emailing each other. The topics were general, but it was a start. Now those opportunities are gone to form new and better relationships with them."

"We can't concentrate on what will never be. We have to focus on what was. I'm so happy that your relationship with Fox and Whitney had turned a corner before they died. She told me that she spoke to you once when you were calling for Julian and that you chatted for a minute. Thank God for that, you can't focus on the rest," Eve reminded her son.

Quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, Chad nodded. "I told Ethan we would talk, so- -"

"Go, we'll be fine."

With a quick kiss on her cheek, the young man left her side.

"Nice service," the voice rang out clearly.

She could be nice or she could be truthful. Standing in front of the grave of three beautiful people who died way too soon, she decided to go with truthful. "Thank Julian. He's the one that planned everything. I think all I did was hold the kids and cry."

TC had to work hard to bite his tongue, not just because he hated Julian Crane. But he couldn't imagine someone like Crane planning something so simple yet so beautiful.

"Darling, I'll take him," Julian said, coming out of nowhere and lifting the baby out of her arms. "We'll be in the car."

She nodded.

"I never thought I would see the day when I would see Julian hold a baby comfortably," TC commented.

"He's the only one Nicky will go to."

"You were just holding him- -"

The former doctor shook her head. "He was allowing me to hold him because he was almost asleep, otherwise he would have been screaming his head off. That boy has a set of lungs on him. Don't forget he has both the Russell and Crane stubbornness in him."

TC smiled at the reference to his family and held back his grimace at his name being linked to the Cranes. He was learning to tolerate it for the sake of his grandson. It must be the Crane in Nicky that allowed him to tolerate Julian. He was sure Nicky's Russell side was screaming at the thought of the Cranes touching him.

They stood in silence for a few minutes trying hard not to let the oppressive surroundings get the best of them.

_I'm going up yonder _

_I'm going up yonder _

_I'm going up yonder to be with my Lord_

"I'm sorry," Eve's ex-husband declared.

Eve looked at him, puzzled. What was he apologizing for?

"I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding about your past. If it wasn't for Simone and Nicky, I don't even know if I would get out of bed. I don't know if I would want to live. Yet everyday you got up, you married me, you had the girls. I feel like I'm suffocating, like I'm drowning and there's no one around to help- -"

"I'm here. We'll keep each from drowning. Grace and Sam are in the water with you. Waiting to help, if it becomes too much for you."

"How did you do it?" he asked honestly. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"In the beginning, I don't know. I just kept breathing and time passed. Then I told myself that I had to honor my son. I had to make him proud of me. But it wasn't until you came along, with your persistence. Becoming a complete nuisance- - that I realized I hadn't been living. I had been existing. You gave me a life again. Thank you."

The brown-skinned man was humbled and touched by his former wife's words. "You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I told Sam I was going to wear you down."

"You did. And even though I didn't act like it at the time, I'm so glad you did."

"I want to be part of Nicky's life. I've thought long and hard about it and in honor of Whitney's memory I can deal with Crane."

Eve raised her eyebrow.

Smiling sheepishly, TC looked away from the piercing eyes. "Well as long as our contact is kept to a minimum. I know you're going to marry him- -"

"We're already married."

The coach was stunned into silence.

"Crane," Julian barked into the phone quietly so as to not awake his grandson.

"It was a professional job done by Virgil Chin. He can make all car jobs look like accidents. He did it as a favor for his school-hood chum, Genevieve Bryan. She's doing twenty-five to life for manslaughter, assault and battery, and robbery," the anonymous, highly paid voice stated.

"How did she know them?"

"She didn't. They weren't the intended victims- -"

"Gwen- -" Damn it. Why hadn't he realized this? He should have put more security around his family, and Fox and Whitney would still be alive and Gwen wouldn't be consumed with survivor's guilt.

"Yes, Gwen Crane was the target. Genevieve asked her friend for a favor in order to get into Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's pants willingly."

He had completely underestimated the lengths his former wife would go to in order to get to his son. Even after the rape, the imprisonment of the surrogate, he had still let his guard down around her. He would never make that mistake again. "I want Virgil and Genevieve to die slow painful deaths," Julian informed his employee casually. "And before they lose consciousness I want them to know that no one and I mean, no one, messes with the Crane family."

"And Theresa?"

His last report from the warden said it had taken five guards to subdue Theresa and the doctor had to inject her three times with a tranquilizer in order to quiet her screams, and even then she was still screaming, albeit in a voice no louder than a whisper. "I'll deal with her later." For now Theresa would be allowed to live in the prison she had wisely condemned herself to. Not for her sake, but for Eve's. He didn't think his new bride could take another loss. She was going to have a hard enough time when he told her about Theresa's complete mental and psychological breakdown, as the prison doctor called it.

"I'll be in touch, Mr. Crane."

Julian ended the call and snuggled the baby closer to him. "They will be avenged, my sweet baby boy. They will be avenged." Closing his eyes as he waited for Eve, he wondered how she would take his news that they would be adopting Nicky. His people were already working on the paperwork and he had a Judge and a social worker ready to sign off on everything. There was no way in hell he was going to allow them to lose another child.

Yes, they had married. Twelve hours after their children's deaths, Julian with Ethan backing him up, had informed her to secure custody of Nicky, they had to marry as soon as possible. Before she had time to breathe, she was standing in front of Judge Eugene Young pledging her life to Julian's. She could scarcely remember the ceremony, but she had understood the importance of it. TC and Ivy were both loose cannons, either of them could try and fight them for Nicky so she and Julian had to be prepared. Part of her was disappointed. Up until then, their courtship had been moving along nicely. She had imagined a romantic proposal and a big wedding. As old as she was, she had dreamed of wearing a white gown with a long flowing train, rivaling Princess Di's, in front of everyone they knew and all of Crane Industry's business partners and associates. She had wanted the whole world to know she was Julian's. That she was Mrs. Julian Linus Crane. Eve Russell Crane. A week later and it still sounded strange. She couldn't believe they were finally married at times. But they were. Every night, he reached for her hand and held it as Nicky slept nestled between them.

Maybe the most surprising thing of all was how their marriage had seemed to cement the family. Julian had gathered Regan, Quinn, Simone, Kay, Gwen, quickly explained the situation to them and the urgency of the matter. Putting their grief aside, they gave their approval and proudly stood in the library for the brief ceremony. Their girls, as she liked to think about the grown women, had done her proud. As Simone informed her, they had already lost two members of their family; they were not about to lose anymore.

"Married, huh?" Eve was married. She had actually married his most hated enemy. He wasn't sure why he was surprised or bothered by this news. He had known the two would marry eventually. Hell, they already had a kid together. Or from the way Simone mentioned Chad and the frequency of his calls to the Crane mansion, they had two. But still- - It was really over between them. The Thornton Chandler and Eve Johnson Russell years were officially finished. The sadness that swept through him rivaled the loss of Whitney. It seemed in one day, he had lost two people he loved. He would never hold either in his arms again and tell them how much he loved them. Those days were gone forever. Damn, he should have held them longer. He should have worked less hours and spent more time with Eve and the girls. He should've- -

"It's going to be okay," she crooned in his ear with her arms wrapped around him. "It's going to be okay." She kept repeating the phrase, hoping it would one day come true.

Suddenly, she felt arms embrace her. Instantly she recognized the Sand and Sable perfume.

"We're all going to make it through this and be there for each other," Sam whispered.

Leaning her head slightly against Grace's, Eve let the love and the comfort of her deceased daughter's father, her sister, and her brother fill her. She didn't know how long they stood in the hugging circle, but however long it was, it was exactly what she had needed. Slowly they broke apart, Sam and TC moved to the side and talked.

"Kay keeps telling me how great lunch in the gazebo is. I was thinking you and Simone could join us this Saturday."

Eve was shocked. While their relationship had been on the mend since Whitney's emergency c-section of Nicky and had progressed to biweekly phone calls, Grace had not stepped foot on Crane property. Her weekly catch up lunches with Kay always happened anywhere but the mansion. Grace's generosity was so Grace-like. "You- -"

"If this gazebo is as great as Kay says maybe I can convince Sam and the boys to build me one."

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Eve promptly accepted Grace's invitation. "We would love to join you. Julian had it enclosed with retractable glass so even during the winter you can sit in it and feel like part of nature."

"It sounds lovely. I look forward to seeing it," Grace commented.

With their arms intertwined both pairs of friends gave one final, lingering look at the graves, said their last goodbyes, and headed towards their cars.

_If anybody ask you_

_Where I'm going _

_Where I'm going soon  
Tell them I'm_

_I'm going up yonder _

_I'm going up yonder _

_I'm going up yonder to be with my Lord_  
_Oh_

_Oh_

_I'm going up yonder _

_I'm going up yonder _

_I'm going up yonder to be with my Lord_


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you doing up so late?" Ethan and Eve asked each other simultaneously.

They both smiled.

"You have work in the morning," she reminded her son.

"And you have- -"

"I'm doing my job right here," she answered, rocking her sleeping grandson and step-daughter.

Ethan nodded. "They are lucky to have you."

Eve shook her head. "I'm the lucky one."

After checking on his sleeping twins, Ethan sat in the glider opposite of Eve. "You look like a natural."

"I wasn't at first. When Whit was born, part of me was terrified that she would die like I thought you had. And the other part of me wanted no one else to touch her or hold her except me just in case those were my final hours with her."

"TC didn't notice your anxiety?"

"Everyone chalked it up to first time mother's anxieties. And why wouldn't they? To them, Whitney was my oldest. But your father sent me some hard to find jazz recordings- -"

Shock vibrated throughout his face. His parents had talked over the years. "You two talked?"

"No. We never made more than polite chit chat for many, many years. Then when I attended board meetings at the hospital, we argued over any and everything. If I said the hospital carpet should be blue, he would say brown. Everyone started calling them the Eve and Julian hour. We would go round and round. The secretary used to be afraid to bring up any topic on the agenda that might lead to Julian and me having a difference of opinion. Strangely enough though, once we stepped out of the conference room, we went back to pretending we weren't aware of each other. But we always were, always are. We sensed when we needed each other, then we would send little gifts that to anyone else wouldn't mean much but to each other, they meant that we hadn't forgotten, even with all the heartache and pain."

"What did he send you when Simone was born?"

"A mule and a pit bull."

"A mule and a pit bull?"

Eve smiled as she did when she first saw the stuffed animals. "I once overheard, because your father wanted me to, him say that TC was as stubborn as a mule and as tenacious as a pit bull. I knew he had taken one look at Simone in that nursery and thought the same thing about Simone, which he wasn't wrong about. She's definitely more stubborn and tenacious than Whitney. More like her father."

He loved these chats with his mother. The knowledge he gathered about his parents and their relationship went along way to help him make sense of his world. "So how did you become a natural with kids?"

"Taking Whitney home, watching her grow went a long way to help. Then as Whit and Kay grew, Noah hit the terrible threes so there were many lunches, dinners, playdates, weekends where Grace was running around trying to find the missing or the strangely quiet Noah. That's when he wasn't bothering the girls. Then Simone and Jess came along. And then it became about stopping Noah from using the girls to do his bidding. Ask for another cookie, he would order them, because he knew he couldn't get another one because he had already had two."

His mother and his sisters led such different lives than he did. He couldn't imagine Ivy holding both Regan and Quinn at the same time, much less keeping up with Fox as he got into everything. Though he could easily see the sea of nannies that had been assigned to do such things. They each had had their own nanny, in their own suite. The only time the four of them saw Ivy was on special occasions,

otherwise she saw them one on one. They hadn't been allowed to eat in the dining room until they were ten. Of course, by the time Regan, Quinn, and Fox turned ten they had been ensconced in boarding school for at least three or four years. What would his life have been like in the cul-de-sac neighborhood with the Bennetts and the Lopez-Fitzgeralds? If he had gotten to play outside with his siblings and other kids until the streetlight came on. Who might he have become? "Do you love Theresa more than me?"

Excuse me, she wanted to say. But she knew she had heard him correctly. They had had many, many, countless conversations about his relationship with her Resa. "No, I don't love Resa more than you. Our lives were so different. I worked hard to become a doctor and I enjoyed my career. But when I walked through my front door, it was all about being a mom. I had an open door policy so kids were always in and out. Resa and Whit were two peas in a pod, the same way Kay, Simone, and Miguel were. Noah was the protective older brother to them all. Jess hung out with me and Grace or Paloma when she lived here or visited. And if Jess wasn't with one of us, she could be found reading a book in the corner. She was completely content to be by herself. I loved all the kids who graced my house. If I had had the ability to dream after you were gone, then my life with TC would have been the life I dreamt of. Resa hated being surrounded by all those boys in her family, especially after Paloma left. So she was over all the time. I used to dress her and Whitney up in matching outfits. They were my twins. They were both my daughters. When Resa became involved with you, we all saw less of her. Her behavior wasn't a reflection of how she was raised and she knew it, so unfortunately she stayed away as much as she could get away with. I was angry and pissed that you led her on, but she was at fault, too. You were taken from the moment you truly got to know her, you were with Gwen. Resa bared responsibility for the disaster you two made of your relationship. And regardless of your mixed signals, she had the power to walk away. She had the power to say no to you. And she chose not to. As someone who loved her like a mother, I cried for all she missed and gave up on because she waited for you. Someone who was never hers and never was going to be. Then one day, I found out the man who had Resa thinking night was day and day was night was my son."

Taking a deep breath, Eve paused and asked for the right words to speak to her son's fragile heart.

"I loved the baby I vaguely saw after I gave birth, which was you. I loved the baby I held in my arms and toes I counted, who was Chad. And I loved the baby whose casket I paid for by pawning jewelry your father had given, who was Emmanuel. I loved all three of you. I loved the imagined personality of my supposedly deceased son. I loved everything about him. Then when Chad and then you became my sons, I had to rectify the imaginary life I had created for us, my dreams of the person my son would have turned out to be, to the reality of who you both are. I love you just as much as I love my girls, but that doesn't always mean I have to like you. Your experiences, this lifestyle has shaped you into the person you are today. I see glimpses of myself in you, but I'm still getting to know you, Ethan Crane, for who you are. I'll be honest. At first, even with all the joy I felt for having you in my arms and my life, to finally know the truth, I saw you, thought of you as Ethan 'I can't make a damn decision if my life depended on it' Winthrop nee Crane. You were the man who put Resa in a tailspin. But as I've come to know you, talk to you, observe you, I admire you. Your example of love came from the arranged marriage of Julian and Ivy. You saw your dad sleep with anything that moved. And although I know Ivy was very discreet, her bed wasn't empty either. I won't even mention the Evil one. You had to live with Julian's seeming indifference and Ivy's overindulgence. I can empathize with why you couldn't stand firmly committed to Gwen. I'm amazed you can even handle a relationship with all you've seen- -"

"I liked the attention," the younger man said softly as if admitting a deep, dark secret.

"It's the Crane in you."

He grinned slightly. "I thought after having all of Ivy's attention all these years I would shun such lavishment but instead- -when Theresa looked at me like I put the sun in the sky and could tune out everyone else in the room but me. It's- -"

"Exhilarating. Julian could do that to me. It was like we were the only two in the world," Eve remembered fondly.

"It's intoxicating. I've been meeting with Dr. John Hudson and I realize that power I had over Theresa and she me, led me to make poor choices and hurt those I love. I'm even questioning if I was ever really in love with her or was I in love with the way she stroked my ego? I can't believe I broke Gwen's heart repeatedly because of my ego."

Eve wisely decided to keep her mouth closed.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I would have had more things to talk to Dr. Hudson about if you had said you didn't love her like a daughter."

"I've been truly blessed to be surrounded by great kids whom I love greatly, but I'm not always so fond of the choices they make. My mom was rolling over in her grave during my Boston years."

"She's stopped rolling now."

Looking into her son's eyes so much like her own, she smiled. "I think so, too."

"Do you think Gwen will ever give our marriage another shot again or have I hurt her too much?"

"She loves you or she wouldn't still be here and you wouldn't be here in the middle of the night watching your babies sleep. Now can she learn to trust you again? That's a different story. But you have love on your side and if you stick with your counseling, stay faithful, and let her know and show her you have eyes for no one but her then I think you have a fighting chance," Eve responded honestly. She had talked and talked to her daughter-in-law about the state of her marriage and knew Gwen was in love with Ethan still but was just afraid of being hurt again. Afraid another Theresa would come along and Ethan would become an indecisive cad again. She prayed that didn't happen for both their sakes and for the sakes of her three grandchildren.

After some hesitation, he decided to ask the question that had been weighing heavily on his mind. "How is Theresa? Or shouldn't I ask?"

The confusion was bright in his eyes.

"It's okay to ask." Eve sighed, remembering the consultation with the world-renowned psychiatrist, Dr. Thomas Hardy, Senior, whom Julian, on her behalf, had brought in to examine Theresa. Pilar, Luis, Antonio, Gilly Grant, Antonio's new bride, Sheridan, Miguel, Charity, Paloma, and she sat patiently as the doctor explained Theresa's condition. Pilar even allowed Martin and Katherine to come. The doctor had confirmed what everyone had suspected- -that Theresa had had a complete mental and psychological breakdown after truly comprehending her best friends were dead. When and if Theresa would ever recover was ultimately up to the young woman herself. She knew Pilar had asked her there to assure her Dr. Hardy's assessment was correct. And unfortunately the diagnosis was correct much to Pilar's and everyone's dismay.

She opted not to mention that she had visited Theresa in her room. To see the baby whose diapers she'd changed, the little girl she'd held to her breast, lying in the artificially lit room with her eyes open yet seeing nothing almost got the best of her, along with the quiet screams, that no amount of medicine seemed to stop. But she did lose it when she looked into her Resa's eyes and saw a fierce battle going on. She instinctively knew what ever demons Resa was dealing with were darker and more serious than anything she had ever had to deal with, even in her darkest hour. Julian held her as she cried for the loss of another child. She had called Father Lonigan to come pray over Theresa because she knew only God could save her other precious brown-eyed girl. Her soul wept. "She is trapped within her own mind. There's nothing anyone can do, except pray. The rest is up to her and God."

Ethan wasn't sure how he felt. He knew it was okay to feel anger towards the person who abused him. He knew it was only natural for him to want his abuser to hurt like he hurt. But his abuser was someone he knew, it was someone he trusted, loved. While he had learned that most rape victims knew their attackers, it didn't bring him much comfort. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen to Theresa, but he felt she had gotten the easy way out. She had created havoc and destruction all around her and now she got to lie in a bed all day, have someone wait on her hand and foot while she was consumed with her own thoughts. Based on the conversations he had overheard between Pilar and Sheridan, he logically understood that Theresa wasn't having the time of her life in the sanitarium but she sure as well wasn't cleaning up the messes she had made either. Noticing his mom rubbing her eyes, he decided it was time for her to go to bed. "Let me put Nicky down."

Carefully lifting the infant, he laid his former nephew now brother down in his crib. "Love you, Nicky." He was glad that after Nicky's early arrival, Fox, Gwen, and he decided that one large nursery would be best so all the babies could be together. He loved coming in at night and checking on the three infants, then moving on next door to check on Nate and Endora, when she was staying with them. This next generation wouldn't have to struggle to find common ground and be close; they would grow up together, loving each other and knowing each other inside and out. "Now give me Dora." Once again he stealthily moved and placed his little sister, that one still shocked him, and laid her in her princess bed across from his son's fire engine bed. "Love you, Dora." Moving back into the main nursery, he helped Eve out of the rocking chair and on to her feet.

"Even though I wasn't with you every second of every day like I was with your sisters, I'm so glad that I at least got to watch you grow from afar. I love you, Ethan Crane," the former doctor declared, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you, Eve Crane. Now go to bed."

With glee in her eyes, she nodded and headed out the nursery. "My son the task master."

"And don't you forget it."

With a final goodnight, they both walked down the hallway to their separate rooms.


	26. Chapter 26 THE FINAL CHAPTER

We've come to the end of the road. Thank you to everyone who read this story. To everyone who read it and sent or posted comments. And most especially thank you to the wonderful Therese for her guidance and help. Now here is the final chapter.

* * *

"Julian! Come here, quick!" Eve screamed down the hallway.

Julian and Simone raced into the room.

"Look," she exclaimed as she watched Nicky slowly move his knees forward and crawl to her and Endora.

"Nicky's crawling," Simone rejoiced, instantly following to the floor to congratulate her nephew/brother.

"It's about time," Julian snorted.

"Julian," the two women retorted.

"It's the truth."

Both women rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to Nicky.

Although Eve had to admit he was right. Nicky should have been crawling months ago, but his feet, knees, rarely touched the ground. He was constantly being held. No one in his life wanted him to doubt for one second that he was loved so thusly the baby was carried any and everywhere. Eve knew he was being spoiled but she couldn't stop it or help it. Nicky's one saving grace was Julian. His dad was making sure that their son didn't become a future male version of Paris Hilton. "What were you two doing before I interrupted?"

"I was trying to explain that you can not go to Yale undergrad, then Harvard Business School," her husband answered.

"But Harvard's drama department isn't as good Yale's," Simone complained.

"What does it matter? There is no such thing as a business/acting major anyway. Besides I went to Harvard, your brother went, and my grandfather went. It's tradition," Julian informed his step-daughter.

Eve's heart warmed at Julian's words. Did either he or Simone understand the importance of this argument? He, Julian Crane, was reprimanding Simone Russell for not keeping a family tradition. While she had always known that her husband had the capacity to love his arch-enemy's children because they were also her children. Her heart rejoiced that he had learned to love both Whitney and Simone for who they were and that he considered them one of his own. She was dying to tell him that Chad had decided to get a degree to go with his real life experience at Harvard. But their son had sworn her to secrecy. He wanted to surprise his father. His first report card should be arriving any day.

Watching Julian, Simone, Endora, and Nicky, she marveled at how far they had come in the past year. When she wasn't looking, Julian and Simone had found some sort of middle ground and developed a relationship. He had even taken Kay under his wing as she worked part-time at Crane Industry and CI paid for her to attend Harmony University part-time. Her Kathleen, like her Simone, was evolving into a beautiful, strong, confidant young woman. She thought Miguel and Charity going to school in London helped keep her niece focused on the important things in life. Kay had even begun emailing Charity periodically to discuss family. And she sent Miguel pictures of Maria, who seemed to have inherited the best of both parents.

"Nicky's crawling?" Regan asked rhetorically. "This is fantastic!"

"Isn't it?" Simone replied.

"Before you know it, he'll be walking," Quinn added.

The three young women sighed at the thought.

"Nicky, I'll take tons of pictures of you tomorrow," Regan announced. "Quinn, let's go."

"Where are you two going?" Julian questioned in his most fatherly voice.

Kissing their father on the cheek, Ivy's daughters laughed.

"Father," Quinn whined.

"I need to know where you're going."

Ever since Fox's and Whitney's death, Julian demanded that every resident in the mansion inform at least two other residents where they were going and approximately when they would be home.

"We have a double date with Noah and John," Regan answered.

Eve watched her lover work hard at not grimacing. Since Regan and Quinn moved officially and permanently into the mansion, they had been seeing more and more of the Bennett boys, as Julian referred to them. He didn't think either young man was good enough for his daughters.

"Have a good night," the two young women said, as they left the room.

"Wait up, Quinn, I have to talk to you about my art project," Simone declared, jumping up off the floor and taking off after her step-sisters.

"That reminds me, I need to talk to Ethan before he and Gwen get caught up in wedding plans," Julian remembered as he excused himself.

Her son had worked hard at healing himself, working on his marriage, and convincing his wife that she was the only woman for him ever. She watched Gwen's walls crumble, but her daughter-in-law had a wary look in her eye if she studied her closely. The former doctor suspected Gwen would always be on the look out for another Theresa, but what could one expect?

Through therapy, Ethan had established a better relationship with Julian. He even reached out to Ivy and was working to repair the damage to their relationship. Her eldest had been afraid she would be jealous, but she wasn't. Yes, she, Eve Crane, was envious that Ivy was the one who got to tuck Ethan in bed at night, hear about all of his school friends, comfort him when he was hurt or sick. But she was also so grateful that her son had a mother to do those things for him, unlike Chad. Ivy would always be mother to Ethan and she had staked her claim in his life and in his heart as mom.

And speaking of Ivy, she got up from the sofa and started putting together Nicky's diaper bag for his weekly visit with his Grandmere. Regan, Quinn, and Ethan all took turns taking Nicky for his visits just in case the baby threw up, wet his diaper, cried excessively, all things Ivy never had to deal with when they were young because a nanny or maid was always close by to help out. Ever since Fox's death, Ivy was reaching out to her two daughters. But both young women were leery, especially since try as she might Ivy still catered to Ethan. A lifetime of putting Ethan first was a hard habit to break.

Eve had been concerned Ivy might treat Nicky differently than she treated Nate, Jack and Joey, but Regan, Quinn, Ethan, and Gwen all assured her they were on high alert for that and so far had not noticed any preferential treatment for any of the grandchildren. Gwen had confided to her, she wondered if her refusing to have a DNA test to determine whether she or Theresa were the twins' biological mother, had anything to do with Ivy treating the four grandchildren the same. Eve thought it was an interesting theory because with Ivy one never knew what was what.

Taking out clothes for Nicky's overnight visit with his Grandpa, she smiled at how much progress she and TC had made. She could even call her ex a friend. Whitney's death had helped TC understand her past better and the informal custody arrangement of Nicky helped bring them closer. The brunette knew TC regretted marrying her sister in haste, but he was committed to making the marriage work. She knew their friendship made her sister insecure, but she didn't care. She valued his friendship. She even enjoyed the periodic lunches or dinners with him, Grace, and Sam. They had so much fun laughing and reminiscing. Their gatherings were less stuffy than the ones she attended with Julian. Though she did have a lot of fun listening as Julian made fun of every person in the room.

She made a note to herself to remind Simone to pack some clothes for herself. Simone and Nicky used to spend every other weekend at TC's, but as Simone and Liz butted heads more and more and Liz's maternal clock started ticking louder and louder, Simone and TC agreed to meet twice a week away from the house so he could spend uninterrupted time with his daughter and grandson.

TC had even told her that he was using two condoms to make sure Liz didn't "accidentally" become pregnant. Eve laughed as she remembered that conversation. She had told TC TMI and since she didn't talk about her husband's incredible lovemaking then he couldn't mention his love life. TC never said another word. All she had to do to end any conversation with TC or Sam was mention Julian. Their relationships had come far, but not far enough to include Julian. She was okay with that and Julian, she knew, was more than okay with it. TC, Sam, and Julian were never going to do more than barely tolerate each other.

Hearing some crying behind her, Eve turned to see the spitting image of Fox looking very upset, then he flashed her a grin that was pure Whitney. Her baby girl lived on in that smile. Fox and Whitney would always be with them in their memories and in this little boy, whom she had once foolishly not wanted to adopt, thank God Julian had convinced her differently. She truly believed the single sheet of paper gave her peace of mind that Nicky was theirs and no one could take him away from them. "Dorrie, can you please go get Nicky his bottle?" she asked, as she gathered the whiny, tired infant into her arms.

A second later the warmed bottle appeared in front of her.

"Endora Lenox Crane, how did this get warmed?"

The blonde toddler stood in front of her and batted her eyelashes and shrugged her shoulders.

"That works on your dad and brother, but not on me. What have I told you about doing things like this?"

"The same thing Mommy says. No. Stop."

Eve sighed. She didn't think anyone else in the household had noticed yet and Dora was good about only using her powers when they were alone, but still. How was she going to explain this?

"Mama, I sorry."

"I know, baby. But no more. You have two perfectly good legs and arms, okay?"

Endora nodded and climbed onto the sofa next to Eve.

"Love you, Mama."

"Love you to, Miss Adorabell."

"Ah, my favorite sight. Three of my most favorite people in the world," Julian exclaimed, watching the threesome from the doorway.

Dora smiled and lay against Eve, closing her eyes. Eve had been surprised and worried when Tabitha had suggested shared custody with Dora spending half the month at Tabitha's and half the month with them. But everything had turned out great. Endora loved being her father's little girl and adored the attention her older siblings and Nate gave her. And Julian had become equally as besotted.

Julian sat on the other side of Eve and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too. Thank you."

"NO, thank you. You've made me become the man I always wanted to be for you and for our children. And once our youngest children are in the bed, maybe we could work on one that we don't have to share with the dreaded TC or Ivy or Tabitha," he whispered, while planting soft kisses from her ear to her neck.

"They aren't dreaded."

"Focus, darling."

She turned her head and kissed him passionately. "Take Nicky, I've got Dorrie. I'll meet you in the room in five minutes."

They both moved as quickly as they could without waking up their precious children.


End file.
